Evil Spirits: The Revamped Hunger Games 2 (SYOT OPEN)
by TheNoobyBoy
Summary: Evil Spirits. We all have them. They are deep within our soul. We try to say we are perfect, but we are not. The 74th games had a forest. So will the Revamped Hunger Games 2. Except this one will be much, much darker. Evil spirits go in it. This is and a new president by the end of the first revamped games, there is a lot of evil this year. Will the tributes match this? SYOT CLOSED
1. Tribute List

**So... this is the second revamped hunger games... I will just have the tribute list for now, as the victor has not been crowned and something else happened... so I will tell you later! Now, I will just have the tribute list, then the prologue once the first games are done. So, enjoy Evil Spirits!**

 **Also, Anna, YOU CAN ONLY RESERVE THREE LOL.**

 **Thank you for being interested though. :)**

 **D1M- Othello French- 18- IciclePower33**

 **D1F- Athena Illedisent- 18- Anna Banana**

 **D2M- Emilio Succor- 18- Guest Something**

 **D2F- Juno Abeck- 18- IciclePower33**

 **D3M- Tesla Datum- 17- call me calamity**

 **D3F- Dayta Anode- 15- Antarcs**

 **D4M- Sailor Moon- 12- Candy Cooper**

 **D4F- Kendell Cutlier- 18- Team Shadow**

 **D5M- Wyatt Laysen- 17- Anna Banana**

 **D5F- Cindra Vasquez- 16- Candy Cooper**

 **D6M- Wheel Jammer- 16- Guest Something**

 **D6F- Sigrid Alclad- 18- Lordshiro**

 **D7M- Dakota Estreem- 16- Anna Banana**

 **D7F- Holley Brown- 16- Team Shadow**

 **D8M- Terrance Jackson- 16- Eightyeight88**

 **D8F- Rachael Smith- 16- Eightyeight88**

 **D9M- Milo Miller- 13- Santiago**

 **D9F- Artemis Grace- 14- JStar14H**

 **D10M- Gordan Fields- 14- Team Shadow**

 **D10F- Hore Farland- 18- Santiago**

 **D11M- Parsley Augustus- 14- Made by IciclePower33**

 **D11F- Elisa Serrah- 16- Made by Santiago**

 **D12M- Andre Sanchez- 15- Guest Something**

 **D12F- Mica Parker- 12- Candy Cooper**

 **We are full.**

 **Form**

 **Name:**  
 **District:**  
 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**  
 **Hobbies:**  
 **Birthday:**  
 **Height:**  
 **Weight:**  
 **Reaped or Volunteered:**  
 **Reaction/Reason:**  
 **Visitors:**  
 **Family/Friends:**  
 **How They Act To**  
 **Escort:**  
 **District Partner:**  
 **What Do They Do In Training:**  
 **Weapon Of Choice:**  
 **Score:**  
 **Interview Quote:**  
 **Open To Allies:**  
 **Bloodbath Strategy:**  
 **Arena Strategy:**  
 **Where they would place:**


	2. Prologue

**Here we go! The real prologue! Since the first games ended... I can start with this! So, thank you to those that submitted so far.**

 **Lucy Shannon- President of Panem**

I smile as I am waiting for the reaping time. The time is tomorrow, so this will be even more exciting! I hired a new head gamemaker, who is a cold-hearted man. I respect him.

Ever since my knife stabbed Snow in the chest, things have been going perfectly!

I have been named 'President of Panem' after a vote. I won, of course. I just sucked up to the citizens. Nobody knows that I am from District 1.

Fireopal was just a stepping stone in my career.

I walk to Oliver, who is in his control room... he is adding last minute touches to the arena.

"Lucy, I have an idea to add to the forest." Oliver says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Remember the 55th games?" he asks.

"Yes, I do." I say. "What about it."

"Should I add the shadow curse?" he asks.

I nod, smiling. Perfect!

"The shadow curse..." I say quietly. "I think that would work perfectly in the forest."

"It would." Oliver replies. "It will take about... seven days. Then the whole arena would be consumed with the shadow."

"Remember that tribute who went crazy? When she killed someone in the shadow?" I ask.

"Yes." he says. "You do know that the thoughts are corrupted into awful things the longer you are in the shadow?"

"Of course, I know!" I say, rolling my eyes.

I start to walk to the door and take my exit when I turn around for one last sentence.

"Make sure the games last seven days."

 **That was a bit... short... but I promise the reapings will start the longer chapter side. I still need the submissions from people who reserved. So IciclePower33, Monkey Power, Anna Banana, Team Shadow, and Guest Something, please submit.**

 **This will give hints to the arena.**

 **Again, sorry the two chapters that started this are short, but... sorry. xD. They will get longer, do not murder me!**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Here we go! The first reaping! Thank you, Anna Banana, and IciclePower33 for these tributes.** **Also, I decided to make District 4 careers in my canon. Lol. Sorry Adrian.**

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

I take out a book from my... well, bookshelf.

"Hey guys." I say to my brothers and sister... who are quadruplets, and my boyfriend, Kingston. I just call him King.

My best friends Duke, Mira, and Queenie are here too. So are my other friends. Jewelis and Gemma.

They are here due to me being the chosen volunteer for District 1 this year. I will not lie, I am really nervous about it... Greek and roman mythology help distract me from things. My mother is really into it.

So am I.

"Yes?" King says.

"I found a new book!" I say proudly, I love finding new books.

"You know you had that book for four years, right?" Ares, my brother, asks.

"Hoe..." I mutter, before laughing it off, and I start reading the book.

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

I walk around my father's factory, looking through things to make sure everything is in check.

I volunteered to help him... like I am volunteering for the Hunger Games.

I am doing it for honor and pride. I need to bring it to my district.

To the capitol.

It is kind of funny, considering I hated the idea of volunteering at first. I grew past that, and it seems like a great thing to do. Being a victor is an amazing feat.

Only the good people can win.

I am one of them. I am vital to Panem.

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

I finish off the book, and I see it is nearly time to go to the reaping. I breath in and out.

Again, I am nervous. I feel like I may not be ready to kill someone because, well, it is taking a life. But I still am skilled, and if it comes down to it, I know I will kill. Just like everyone else.

I start to shape myself up for the reaping, when my father rushes into the room like a bullet.

"This is the day!" he says happily. "You are a star, Athena!"

 **Ok, I want to capitalize star because of last story.**

"Wow, thank you!" I say, nodding.

He hugs me tight.

"Want to do one last training session together?" he asks me.

"Yes sir, I would!" I smile, hugging him.

Sir. Why did I say that? I just sigh, grabbing some throwing knives.

We need a new wall. I am not sure why dad lets me throw my knives at the wall but... whatever works, right?

I throw a knife, hitting perfectly.

"Nice!" dad says. "That is my daughter!"

"Thank you for picking me to be the volunteer... was it bias, or-" I try to say until I am cut off.

"No, it is not due to bias. You are my daughter, yes, but you are my talented and skilled daughter." he says, looking me straight in the eyes as he says this... I believe him a lot more.

"I just hope I can win, and not end like Clara with..." I say before trailing off.

Getting stabbed in the gut with a knife repeatedly. That is how Clara died last year, and by a 14-year-old! Then again, Cyrus went crazy and... I am getting off track!

"Diana!" calls dad.

Diana, my mother, comes in and hugs me.

"I will be sad to see you go..." she says. Then she gives me a hug, and I smile.

"Time to head to the reapings." Gemma says from further away. Oh yeah, they are here... I forgot.

"I know..." I say, before we walk out the door.

I am still nervous.

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

I look at mom lecturing some man for his awful mannerisms.

I am grateful for what she has taught me. I am not trying to be rude, but I hate people who chew with their mouth open, and... ugh. It is not pretty for whoever mom yells at.

I finish making a couch for the capitol, before my dad speaks up. This is one of the factories that makes you work on reaping day.

"You are all free to return to your homes." he says. "Go enjoy the reapings."

A lot of smiles are shown on faces when they leave.

It is reaping day.

Dad walks over to me. "I am so proud of you Othello."

He hugs me tight, and mom hugs me.

"Charm the pants off the capitol."

"Oh, I will!" I laugh.

We then head to the reapings, where my glory and honor will occur. My journey.

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

We made it to the reapings, and I wait for Mila, the escort to show up. Before we got here, I stole some guy's money... dad's work. He is good at stuff and taught me them... I hope they will come in handy. She finally does, and the reapings can finally start.

Honestly, my heart is pounding. I am still nervous, but I am confident in myself right now.

An ok mixture of both.

She plays a boring video package, before listing our revamped hunger games winners. We have none. Clara and Fireopal last year were overall the best district. Come on, 5th for Fireopal and 4th for Clara.

"It is time to see the lucky female tribute from District 1!" Mila says happily.

She draws out a name from her tumbler, and she draws out a name.

"Jenny Silver-" Mila tries to say.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and I cough a bit. Not very pleasant...

I run up to the stage, and Jenny walks back.

"What is your name?" Mila asks.

"Athena Illedisent." I say. "The victor of the second revamped hunger games."

"It is now time for the male tribute."

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

So, Athena was the volunteer. She was one of the only good females in our age group. I smile.

Mila digs into the boy's bowl, and she picks out a name.

"Anthony Ane." she says.

Anthony tries walking, but I start to scream.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Anthony sighs and goes back to his section, while I run up to the stage.

"What is your name?" Mila asks me.

"Othello French. Bringing honor to District 1!" I pump my fist, and the crowd cheers in approval.

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

I sigh as the peacekeepers drag me into the train.

"You have one minute."

Wait, one minute only!

My mother and father, Kingston, my sibling, Gemma, almost everyone in the world, and this place now feels very crowded...

"I am proud of how I trained you, and I am proud of how you took it. You will at least beat the record for District 1 so far, so place in the top three! But what you need to do... win. I love you." dad says.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter." Mom says.

"Thank you. For being such a wonderful mother."

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

My mother and father run into the visitor room, smiling.

"Well..." dad says. "You are ready."

He seems... so eager... way too eager!

Oh well, so am I.

"I cannot wait to see my young man again!" mom says, before my friend... they don't like too much... comes.

His name is Cadmus.

"So, you did it my man!" He says, high-fiving me.

"I know. I did." I smile.

"Bring honor to us."

"I will. Much more than Clara and Fireopal ever could."

 **Anna Banana, Ceres was not the original victor. Sometimes I was going to change it to Cyrus. Sometimes I thought of Star, but it felt like she changed her mood like every chapter. XD, I pondered about changing to Clara, but I decided against it pretty quickly. I also thought about killing Corbel on Day 8. The time Ceres outsmarted him. Also, lol for people who are not Icicle, Team Shadow, Candy Cooper, eightyeight88, Guest Something, Anna Banana, and call me calamity. Everyone else has no idea what I am talking about since they never read the first one. XD.**

 **Also, sorry if Athena felt rushed, she will be a better character as the story goes on. There were so many damn people she knew... Othello was fun with his dumb honor all the time xD**

 **So anyway, here are the questions.**

 **What are your thoughts on this pair?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **If you did not read my first story, are you completely lost right now on what is going on when I talk about last story?**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Here we go! District 2 has a turn in the reapings! How will these two affect the games? Thank you, Guest Something and IciclePower33 for these tributes!**

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

I slash the dummies with my sword. I sigh, swinging again.

I am so tired...

I have not gotten any sleep last night, all I was doing was train. That is my life now. I get like... six hours a day, at most...

Oh well, who cares? Nobody. Anyway, I just slash dummies. The trainers are most likely sick of me ruining every single one of these dummies.

At least I will be a good tribute from two this year.

After Nova volunteered last year, people are weary of what could happen. She was only fourteen, and she got tortured. Corbel was second. But he was unfocused.

They both were awful last year, but me. I have skill. Talent.

Nobody of District 2 can even compare to me.

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2 Male**

I groan as dad continues to talk.

"You better win you stupid ass!" he yells.

"Yes, dad." I yawn.

"STOP BEING TIRED!" he yells, slapping me. I do not even flinch.

Today is the day I volunteer as tribute. I really do not want to! Dad is the ultimate decider of who goes in the games, and he chose me. Just so I can suffer.

He knows I do not like the Hunger Games. Does he care? No!

He tries slapping, but I dodge.

"Good! That will help you!" he says.

I know when I do volunteer, I will be the bottom rung of the pack.

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

I head to the reapings alone. Ever since I was seven, I did everything alone. Walking along the street, making my own clothing, everything.

People use to think I was an orphan... hilarious.

I see my friend Diana and... ugh! Her stupid boyfriend Liber is here... why does he like hanging out with me, it is annoying! My other friends are walking with them. At least they are good.

I hate when Liber is always happy to see me.

"Hey Juno!" he would always say.

I want to slash his throat.

Or maybe I am just a bit biased because I am a feminist and I am lesbian and I like Diana. That is the exact reason why.

Though when I volunteer, I will not tell Luna that I am lesbian. I am not dying to ladybugs mutts like Cade did.

Anyway, I am wasting time. My friends are Nona, Pax, Concordia, and Vesta.

I love them all. Those four and Diana, BUT NOT STUPID LIBER!

I just sigh to myself, before I am next to them.

"Hey Juno!" Liber says. My eye twitches at this. Just shut up!

"Hi..." I mutter.

"Good job on being chosen!" smiles Vesta. Her smile darkens.

"Draw the deaths out!" she continues...

"Ok..." I say awkwardly.

What the heck. I just sigh in annoyance, before we arrive at the reaping.

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2 Male**

Dad slaps me in the back of the head every step we take. It will help me "train."

Well, dad, all it will help with it giving the hospital more money because of brain damage!

I glare daggers at him when he looks away.

"See that ugly man?" he asks.

"Are you looking in a mirror?" I ask, before slapping him and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" dad yells, and I smirk.

I dodge all of the people, and I quickly get my finger pricked, and I run into the 18-year-old section.

I wait there, still smiling, when Valerie comes up. Our escort is here, and let us get the ball rolling!

She smiles, before talking about random shit and she plays the longest video ever... about the dark days, the second rebellion.

I swear though, if I have to hear "War, Terrible War!" one more time I will kill the escort!

"War, Terrible War." the video says.

My eye twitches in annoyance, before Valerie picks out a name.

"Guy Wood-" Valerie tries to say before I instantly yell that I volunteer. I push people out of the way, and I wait for the female to be shown.

"What is your name?" Valerie asks.

"Emilio Succor!" I say.

I do not even try to add that I will be the next victor. I know I will not. So does all of District 2.

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

I knew Emilio was going to volunteer. I know why. He was forced by his father.

Oh well. This makes winning a lot easier. I sigh as Valerie, thankfully a female, picks out a name from the reaping bowl.

I do not care who the name is, since I am volunteered.

She does not even start saying the name before I volunteer.

Finally! My life has been leading up to this moment. I cackle as I am on the stage.

"What is your name?" asks Valerie.

"Juno Abeck."

She forces Emilio and I to shake hands, and I sigh. He won't last long. Not even through the bloodbath.

I see my mother and father, as well as my brother enter the room.

I secretly love my brother, though he is a wimp. I am the complete opposite of mom. I hear dad mumble about how I am exactly like her, but I do not agree.

"Stay safe." Lycan, my brother says.

"I will." I say.

I sigh as mom and dad tell me good luck. I barely talk to them.

When they leave, my friends, and stupid old Liber, come in.

"Goodbye, FRIEND!" Liber says.

"Bye." I say.

"Goodbye!" Diana says. "You will win. You are way stronger than everyone else.

That I am.

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2**

I roll my eyes and stick my tounge out when dad is screaming, yelling at me for daring to slap him.

He slashes a peacekeepers throat... WITH A KNIFE!

Oh shit!

I see a bullet enter his head, before I am led out.

I saw my own father die... and I do not care.

Am I a monster?

 **So... District 2 is done with the reapings! We can move on to the lovely District 3!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **What is your favorite food?**

 **What is your favorite SYOT?**

 **See you next time!**


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Here we go! District 3, and when we are done, well... we are ¼ of the way through.**

 **Tesla Datum- 17- District 3 Male**

I pace around, getting ready for the reaping.

Well, I was, but then I got bored and decided to take apart this robot that grandma made. Not to be rude, but her eyesight is not good and I am just smart.

I put it back together easily. See, easy hobby!

I see grandma rushing towards me.

"Hey." I say, nothing of note in my tone.

"Hey, dear!" smiles grandma.

"Want to hear the story of your mother and father at their fifteen-age reaping?" she asks.

"Ok." I say. What harm is there? To be honest, my odds of getting picked are low. I do not really see why everyone is in such a worry. Like calm down!

She begins to tell me her story.

"Your mother and father were wonderful people. They were together on their 15th reaping, and they just started dating." Grandma says. "They were so scared."

Duh.

"Did you know your mother was reaped?" she asks.

"No." I say. "Did someone volunteer?"

"Yes." she replies. "A foolish child who thought she had a chance. She was 12-years-old."

What kind of idiot would do that? I thought District 3 was supposed to be smart.

"So, then she was saved?" I ask.

"Indeed." Grandma replies, lightly smiling. "I was so worried my little girl was reaped..."

I frown sadly. I did not really think how Grandma would feel.

She sighs and turns to me. "So, I guess it is time to go to the reapings..." She trails off, sighing. Nobody would really... exactly... enjoy it.

But like I said, good odds. The math doesn't lie. Though, that very math will lie for the one tribute who is reaped.

"Well." I say. "Let's go."

"Honey!" weakly yells Grandma, and Grandpa slowly walks out.

"H-hey..." he says. "w-who is this man."

"It is Tesla." Grandma says.

His face is confused, then he rubs his head. "Oh, yeah..."

I just huff sadly. Grandpa has not had the best of luck in life, and he is starting to forget stuff. I feel sad every single time he forgets who I am, or an old friend, or his job. The only thing he remembers clearly is Grandma.

Slowly, we all head out the door. Six slips. Those six slips will determine my fate in life. Though, the odds...

...I sound like a person from the capitol.

Anyway, it takes us about an hour, but we finally arrive to the reapings. I walk slowly up to the peacekeepers, and it takes all my energy not to swear in front of him, then I will be arrested for 'daring' to swear in front of a peacekeeper, then I am hanged and then I am being used as a training dummy for the games... and god, this is getting morbid.

I wait for stupid old Tech, the escort, the start the show. I hope she treats us better than last year's tributes, she hated Epsilon though.

She finally starts us off.

We are forced to watch the reapings, and the video is annoying. Let me guess. 'Brother turned on brother?'

"Brother turned on brother."

Of course.

What is next, 'War, Terrible War?'

"War, Terrible War!" My foot is about to crack the screen open. Anyway, this package of a video is annoying me.

"Ok!" Tech says, smiling. "Time for the boys!"

She sounds way to happy.

The odds are in your favor, Tesla Datum.

"Tesla Datum!" smiles Tech. Oh fuck you!

I huff, walking nervously. The kids look at me, wondering why I seem like I have no emotion. People say I do not have any emotion, but who cares?

Though, that does not matter right now.

I see the girl being reaped, and her name is Dayta. I do not really pay close attention, because I am already thinking up of a good strategy.

"Use the traps-" I mutter softly before a peacekeeper comes up and yanks me, and he shoves me in the visitor room. I roll my eyes at him, and Grandma and Grandpa are coming in.

"Bye, grandson. Tesla." Grandpa says.

I smile, knowing that Grandpa will remember my name the last time he sees me. Unless I win, but the odds are not in my favor. Though, I did say the exact same thing about being reaped in the first place, right?

 **Dayta Anode- 15- District 3 Female**

I carefully turn the page of the book, not wanting to destroy it.

After all, it is my distraction for what is going to happen today. Of course, I mean the reapings.

After two years ago, when I was only the small age of thirteen, I was shocked to hear these news. I was not that familiar with the Hunger Games, as they reached a conclusion by the time I was two-years old.

I look around our small home. It is not much... but like I said, it is home. Where I live.

But that could change depending on if I get reaped.

I sigh, and I put the book down after one page of reading.

"Even if this was not what she wanted, it is fate."

That is what the book said. I feel like this has a deeper meaning than I may think.

For example, my sister, Electra, moved out to find some work in the district, as you make money. Money keeps you alive. I did not want her to move out... I love her, but she did. It was fate.

Fate also took her back to us, as she is going with us to the reapings. I am the only one up for being reaped.

I suppose I am nervous, but the thing I am nervous most about is how crowded the square will be. I am not really one for being near a lot of people, but I guess that is the way it is.

I already put my book down, and Electra goes to talk to me.

"Hey." she says, hugging me.

"Hello." I say, quiet as a mouse.

"So..." mutters Electra. "The reapings are today..."

"I know." I frown. Lucky for her, it was her last time being reaped last year, so she is safe. I am not. I shake and I take a deep breath, trying not to scream and kill someone or something.

"By the way..." she says, trailing off. "After the reapings, I need to talk to you, and you only. I need to tell you a secret, that you cannot tell mom and dad about-"

"Tell us what honey?" dad says as he walks in. Awkward...

"OK." I say.

"Nothing daddy!" Electra says, smiling.

"That is my girl!" dad smiles. "Also, we have to head to the reapings."

"I know!" I say, likely dramatic... oops.

"No need to be so dramatic."

Oh. I was right.

"Let's... let's just go." I say, quickly marching myself to the exit.

"You still need to change!" yells mom from another room.

"I knew that!" I say, turning the other way. I put my... lackluster, I guess, dress on. Our family is not rich with diamonds, we only have enough money to barely support our family. That is ok though. I quickly walk up there.

"Now we can go!" I say.

"I still need to change!" mom says.

"Why?" I say.

"Fair point, let us go!" Electra says as I run off to the reaping. I do not really want to go at all... but whatever.

I make it to the square, and I still wince when my finger is pricked. I sigh, and I march myself over to the section for the 15-year-olds.

I make it to all 50 of my friends- oh, ok you got me, I do not have any friends. People think I am too much of a nerd, though we are in District 3... isn't this place labeled as the smart district?

Tech comes up and plays a boring video. Let me guess what is next... as a fun game. Ok, 'The Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen brought hope, but it was crushed.'

"The Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen brought hope, but it was crushed."

Wow. Who knew? I feel like I am not the only person doing this.

The video ends, and Tech picks some person named Tesla. Calmly... too calm! That is his reaction. He has no fear whatsoever.

It feels like my heart is beating way to fast when we get to the girl's.

"Dayta Anode!" smiles Tech.

I gasp, and I slowly walk to the stage. It is hard to feel anything right now.

Except panic!

I gasp again, my pace quickening. I am showing nothing on the outside, but ARGH! No! I want to cry, but I do not. The thought that Epsilon died first last year is not a helper.

We shake hands, and Tesla blankly looks at me.

We are put in the building where we say goodbye, and my parents are first. They are both crying.

"No!" gasps dad, hugging me tight.

"Why did they-" she says before scowling, and my eyes widen. Oh, she looks so pissed it is unreal!

"You can do this." dad says before they leave. I smile as Electra is here, but she is crying.

"I need to tell you this. I may not be able to again."

"What is it?"

"I am getting married."

"WHAT!" I yell in shock.

"I was going to tell you to not tell mom and dad, but that does not matter."

With one last hug, she has to leave and I sigh as I am all alone.

 **Ok, Antarcs, I know Electra was supposed to be 18, but I thought 19 would make more sense.**

 **I know both will likely be a neutral to everyone, because I suck at writing. XD**

 **I guess I do not have a groove on everyone yet, but like last time, they will turn out well.**

 **Also, another question to everyone for the form. If from District 9, how will they feel about having a mentor. (Ceres Amaranth). How will they feel if they are not from District 9 about not having a mentor?**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited for District 4?**

 **Would you listen to your mentor?**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE? Jk lol**

 **Thoughts on this duo?**

 **See you next time! And lol about everyone hating the video package.**


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Here we go! After District 4 is through, we are done with 1/3 of these stupid dang reapings! XD**

 **Sailor Moon- 12- District 4 Male**

I run around blindly, dodging Ship's attacks. We are playing on the wrecked pirate ship that crashed... a long time ago. I do not know where, give me a break!

Ship grabs his water gun and shoots it at me. I scream as is pierces right above my eye.

"Sorry!" Ship says.

Above my eye? You may think who cares, it is just water. To me, it is painful.

Let me tell you the story. I was never really a big fan of the Hunger Games. Big shocker. Even though District 4 usually is. I kind of... annoyed a brutish large man. 18-years-old. He was carrying a large sword.

"Who cares?" I said. "It is just child murder."

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, slashing his sword at me.

It was sooooo painful when he slashed right above my eye. I thought I went blind with all the blood that went in my eye.

I screamed, and my twin brother Ship found me crying like a baby on the ground. He took me to mom, and we got me fixed up. Unfortunately, I have a gigantic scar right above my eye.

But there is a saying that every cloud has a silver lining. This is my silver lining. I looked totally badass, so the bullies would not mess with me. Though, with this large scar giving me popularity... who cares, I am playing a game right now!

I recover, because my scar is sensitive, and I shoot water into Ship's mouth. It is salty, so I just laugh.

So anyway, the bullies were rude because of my name... it was named after an anime.

Ship and I near the middle of the ship, and we grapple. We don't really hurt each other, but it is really fun. I am really weird. Eh.

But Panem is weird.

We fall down the bottom of the whole and Ship screams as we hit the bottom. He screams, crying as he clutches his stomach. My knee was on his stomach as we hit the ground, so...

He has choked breaths.

"Sorry!" I yell out.

"It is- ow! Ok- ow!" he tries saying, but his breathing is light.

"Ok, I think this is enough." I say, carrying him back home. He is the same weight as me. We are twins. This kind of reminds me of the badass scar. Why do I think this anyway? I think a bunch of random things.

Mom and Dad greet us as we walk through the door. Ship turns to me.

"Let me go to my room for a second." he says. Great, now I feel guilty.

"So." Mom says. "Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Yes." I say nervously, while Ship goes to his room. It is because District 4 does not have a male volunteer this year. District 4 has a decline in careers recently, so this makes me nervous.

But though... I am not nervous. Not way too much. The odds are against it, and I am the captain of a lot of tougher things. I am brave... though, I do not really think this as much as others, but I guess I am headstrong.

Though, of course I am not good at everything... um, sorry mom. I accidentally burned part of the house on Mother's Day. Oops.

Sailor Moon. Pancake murderer. I like it...

Ship comes out a second later, his eyes red. He is not crying, but he is still hurt. Did I crush something? No! I did not-

"I am ready to go!" Ship says.

"So am I." I say.

Ok. He is likely fine then.

"Ok..." mom says nervously, walking to the door slowly.

I am so scared... but not. I am just neutral about the whole thing.

We go out the door, and eventually make it. I slowly walk to the blood peacekeeper creep, and I get my finger painfully pricked, as does Ship. We head into the 12-year-old section. I try not to think of what happened to Shelly last year. And Epsilon, I guess. But Shelly was from our district.

Lady... no, man. Wally. He looks like a girl to be honest. Anyways... he walks up and shows us a video. When it says brother turns on brother, I look at my brother. The person who talks to me. He does not fear me for the scar. I am a bit of a rebel. Well the capitol cannot break this rebel heart. I just would not turn on him. I hope Ship will not turn on me either. If he does...

Why am I thinking about this anyway? It is very irrelevant right now.

He walks up to the boys reaping bowl.

Please don't be me. Or Ship.

"Sailor Moon!" Wally says.

No! I gasp as my name is drawn, and I walk up to the stage, my glare like a knife. I growl. I must look stupid, but who cares? The capitol will eat it up... unless...

I look at Ship, pleading for him not to volunteer. To my relief, he does not. He must have known. Also to note, no District 4 volunteer. There is a female. Kendall. I was proven right when she goes up to the stage after a female is chosen named... Chrisopliqaueujth. That is a name. What. The. Fuck.

She brags, and I roll my eyes at her.

We are taken into the goodbye center... what was it called? Ah, forget it.

Ship is crying when he comes in. Oh, Ship...

"No!" he pleads. "Do not go... not you."

She starts crying even harder, when mom starts to cry and pats Ship on the back.

"Sailor..." she says, crying.

I find it crazy. Everyone is scared about this... but me.

Am I just crazy? But even though I am in the Hunger Games... the capitol cannot break this rebel heart.

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

I snarl to the mirror as I tie my hair into a thick, long braid. My brown hair falls on my back, and I smirk to the mirror, not snarl.

After all today is what I have been waiting for.

Well... for four years anyway. I still have been an amazing student and fighter, and I am now the volunteer for the second revamped hunger games. I smile at the thought of winning. I will not volunteer for failure!

I quickly whip around, seeing my sister. I just roll my eyes at the girl. Am I referring to- never mind.

Acacia, who is thirteen, is a quiet person who is laid-back. She is also too nice. I do not like that.

I am the complete opposite of my mother. She is the same as Acacia!

My brother, Davis, is the cream of the crop of this family. Though my favorite is my mother. Davis just tries too hard to make me laugh. Instead of laughing, I roll my eyes. I do not care! It is annoying. I try to train, but his stupid jokes are... ugh!

Though, it does seem like he is striving for something.

But I do not care.

"Can we go to the reapings?" I ask.

"Fine. Impatient much?" Davis says, sighing.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

He sighs, looking down. Wimp.

"Ok." Acacia says quietly. She has nothing to worry about, because I will volunteer. Davis on the other hand... oh well. I do not really care, because even with the no volunteer thing, I feel like he will live another week. Or month. Or year. Or however long it may be.

Mom slowly walks down the stair, tired. She yawns.

"Okay." she says quietly. "We can go now. Good luck Kendall."

With that, we start to head to the reaping. I look nervously around at all of the men. Do you think I am afraid? No. Stupid. I am just a bit nervous that they will try to use my mother again. I really do not want that to happen another time!

I sigh, and put my hands to my head. Davis takes my hands off my head.

"Do you need a... hand?" he asks.

I snarl at him, growling. He sighs, looking away.

Oh, not again! What stupid thing is bothering him now? It does not really matter, so we are at the reapings. It is showtime!

We wait for Wally... who looks like a girl. I laugh, right as he shows us the same old video.

Boring.

Boring.

Hurry up.

I want my glory to start.

Hurry.

The.

Hell.

Up.

"We are halfway done with the video!" Wally says.

WHAT THE HECK!

Only halfway! Urgh!

After that train wreck ends, we can finally get the good stuff starting.

Wally walks up to the boys, and he picks a name.

"Sailor Moon." Wally says.

I look at the 12-year-old section, and a kid starts to walk out. Oh damn... easy kill. I wince as I see his glare... but that scar above his eye... damn! He looks at someone, but then his glare is back at us.

"Time for the girls!" smiles Wally.

I volunteer instantly after the name is called.

"What is your name young lady?" Wally asks.

"Kendall Cutlier. The victor of the second revamped Hunger Games!" I roar. I look to the side and see Sailor rolling his eyes. Fuck you.

I reluctantly shake his hand, and I am put in a room, and mom, Davis, and Acacia. The goodbyes are quick.

"Shall I tell one last joke?" Davis asks.

"NO!" I roar, kicking him in the shin. She screams.

"All I wanted was for you to stop ignoring me and like me." he says, before storming off. My mother and Acacia are silent, and they chase off after Davis.

My best friend is here now. I smile and hug Kyle.

"So, the day has come." he says.

"It has." I reply.

I am left alone after a minute, and I relax for a second.

 **I had to rush the end of Kendall. My dad is wanting to do some dumb RV thing on the computer. XD**

 **Questions:**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **What is your favorite District?**

 **Who is your fav Hunger Games Character?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEEE!**


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Here we go! District 5 now!**

 **Wyatt Laysen- 16- District 5 Male**

I stomp my foot angrily at my mother. The stupid dumb bitch won't fucking give me my damn phone back.

I WANT IT NOW!

"I WANT IT MOMMY!" I say. I start to cry. Unfair... WAHHHH!

WAH!

"You can have it now sweet person." mom says, hugging me.

"Thank you..." I say, before jumping up and dancing. I scream at the floor as I trip onto it.

"DUMB FLOOR POOP!" I yell, before tripping again. "WAHHH!"

"ME WANT TIM HARRISON PICTURES NOW!" I yell. Mom leaves, and she comes back with the pictures.

"YAY MOMMY!" I yell, hugging Timothy Harrison, the former mayor's son of District 5. Too bad he died. ME HATE D10F! WAHH!

I CRY!

 **Lol, I am making him a big joke xD**

So... I kiss the picture, and I do a dance and trip again. I cry as I fall to the ground, and I run to the reapings.

I make it after a while.

"HURRY UP LIANA!" I scream at her. For some reason, everyone looks at me like I am annoying. WAH!

I scream until someone slaps me, and I cry on the ground. Liana comes up.

They play the dumb video.

"HURRY UP!" I scream, earning another slap.

"YOU ALL SUCK!" I yell at them. A kid rolls their eyes.

POOPY BUTTHOLE!

I thrash around, when I hear a name being picked for the boys. I gasp as it is... Atom Laysen... my brother!

My father, sister, and brother were all big poopy butts and left us because I was mean. BUT I AM NOT MEAN OMG!

He should not get to compete in the Hunger Games. I want to!

"I VOLUNTEER I LIKE CHEERIOS!" I yell out, running to the stage. I shove Atom off, and he starts to cry. WAAAAHAHAHAQAHAHAHAHqw

I laugh as a girl named Cindra is reaped. A girl with her blonde hair in a bun slowly walks to the stage, calm.

"BE MY ALLY!" I yell, some of my of amazing, awesome spit hitting her face.

"No!" she replies, with a disgusted look on her face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I feel something knocking against my head, and I see Cindra standing above me, and the faint cheers of the audience are there.

WAAAAHHH!

 **Cindra Vaquez- 16- District 5 Female**

I laugh, reading this book. It is about the history of Panem... well, North America. It is very neat, how it went from a niceish... country from this shit. Awful Panem with Hunger Games... speaking of... the reapings are today.

I sigh as I get to the "Civil War" section. Slavery. Tariffs. I have to side with The Union, and not the Confederacy here. Being a slave to the capitol makes you think this way. Who knew?

Of course, they owned slaves to make them do work... I wonder if District 11 have these agriculture thoughts? It is amazing how District 11 has the exact same industry as the Confederacy.

Though, these thoughts don't really matter, I feel like District 5, where I am from, is the District closest to the Union from before.

I just decide maybe I should get dressed for the reaping. That I do.

I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast.

My twin little brothers, that are 9, are playing.

"Hey Cindra!" smiles Samuel. He was the first born. He is a sweetheart.

My other brother, Joe, laughs at me. He is the walking stereotype of an annoying little brother. But I love him. Even if he is the walking stereotype, it is true.

My mind trails off to the reaping.

"So." Samuel says. "Today is the reaping. What is that?"

Oh dear... this is like the "where do babies come from" of now with children. I asked the former... err.

I laugh. "Umm... you know the city and-"

"Honey, we are home!" mom says.

"Oh, thank god." I mutter quietly to myself.

"Mommy, what is the reaping?" Joe asks. Oh god. Now mom can handle it! Though, Joe and Samuel will have to learn what the reaping is in about a year or two.

Dad walks in. "Oh honey, it is this question again?"

"Yes." Mom says. "I will tell you later. We need to go to the reapings."

That we do.

We head to the reapings, and I put a golden dress on. Well, I already did and... whatever, moving on! We head to the reapings, and I see my friend Carisa.

"Hey Cindra." she says in her monotone voice. No offence to everyone, but they all seem like stereotypes sometimes. Carisa- the smart one. Joe- The annoying little brother, and I could go on, but I really do not want to right now. Does it matter? No. Those things are a waste of time- there I go again, overthinking everything.

"Hey Carisa." I say, holding my book that I had. "Where is your family?"

"Dead." she says happily.

"Wait what-" I say before she laughs.

"They are too lazy." she says. "Wait... if they do not go, they will die- shit- be right back!"

I laugh as how stupid this is, and I finally finish walking. I wrap up my talk with Samuel and Joe, and I wince as my finger is pricked. I lick my blood- no, I don't, but anyway... I head to the 16-year-old section. I growl in annoyance when the video plays. Not the video, but that kid screaming for it to hurry up. Sometimes when I get really mad... I lash out. I may walk up there and smack him myself! Cindra style! I feel like doing stupid karate moves at the moment... but that is stupid.

I growl louder hearing the kid scream once more... and he volunteers! Idiot. He shoves the kid who was reaped off the stage, and he screams about how he will win. I laugh so hard there.

My face goes pale as I hear Cindra Vasquez. My name. I calmly walk to the stage. People who do this have a better rate of survival. I see Joe and Samuel looking confused... oh god. I sigh.

"BE MY ALLY!" Wyatt, the kid, screams at me.

"No!" I yell, annoyed that he spit in my face. His loud screaming of annoyance finally makes me snap, and I punch him in the back of the head. He falls down, and I gasp. That felt... good.

I am carried to the goodbye center, and I see mom and dad coming in with tears, while my brothers... they are confused.

My heart is breaking when mom is trying to tell them the truth.

The ugly truth.

 **Here we go. I feel like I sucked here, but whatever works? XD**

 **Questions:**

 **Was Wyatt annoying?**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **And most importantly.**

 **Are you ready to RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE?**


	8. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 time! After this, we are... halfway done with reapings OMG!**

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6 Male**

I press the anti-morphling into the elderly person's arm. He has been addicted to morphling since he was 13, and I work at a place that helps cure morphlings.

I slowly take the needle out, and he sighs.

I am considered one of the best workers here, and I love helping the people here, but sometimes I just... want to take a break. I never say it due to fear. Fear that the capitol will shoot me or something. I would not put it past them.

I take a deep breathe, and I frown as I see my 12-year-old sister run into the shop, crying. Oh god, what happened now!

"Wheel, I might get reaped! You know what happened to Tire's brother, right?" Alice, my sister, says.

Oh yes. Daniel. She was Tire's friend before his brother died. Though, it was a bit stupid to just lay there with Alyssa, because she was already dead.

"I think I will lose you too!" she yells, hugging me.

"No." I say firmly. "You will not lose me. If I do get reaped, I will come home."

"Ok... but last time, neither tribute from six made it to the final 12!" she says, panicking.

"The odds are against us being reaped anyway." I say simply, using authority in my voice. I have to use it for patients to stop trying to squirm free and give up morphling. I think about trying it every day though. I just want to give up. But people here trust me. I don't want to fail to them. That is my biggest fear... making someone disappointed in me. I said I do not want to fail them.

People say how nice I am... but I feel like even with all the help I give, I feel like I do not do enough. I am not depressed or anything, I am just stressed out. I cannot give up and fail though. I have to do this. This... whatever it is must be important.

"I... guess I believe you." she says, calming down a bit.

"Thank you." I say, hugging her.

I slowly put my needle into someone else, before I am told to go home... but I did not do enough for her! She will need more help than what I gave her!

"But-" I try to say.

"Just go." my boss Michael says. "You did enough."

Lies! Whatever, at least I can rest- oh wait, I did not pay much attention to Alice, and I now remember... the reapings.

I frown at the ground, knowing I have to do more stuff when I thought I could relax.

"Ok, let's go home." I say to Alice, who nods, and we start to go.

To be honest, I am not really scared. The odds are against it. It, that means me being reaped if you did not know... I rush home, accidentally leaving Alice behind... oops. Anyway, I see mom asleep. She had been getting not a lot of sleep recently. Neither have I. Every day since dad died, we had to go the extra mile with work. I walk up to mom and wake her up.

"Huh..." she mutters before seeing me. "Hey, Wheel."

"Hi." I say, before Alice storms in.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" she asks.

"... Oops?" I laugh. Alice just smiles.

"Come on... we have to head to the reapings..." she looks like she is about to vomit at the thought of going to the reapings. Frankly, so am I... but not for fear of being reaped. Seeing two kids with wasted potential is awful.

We walk to the reapings, and I get my finger pricked by peacekeeper guy.

We wait for our escort named... named... um... oh! Anastasia! That is right!

She plays a god-awful video... shut up! NO ONE CARES ABOUT WAR, TERRIBLE WAR!

"War, Terrible War!" Ugh.

The video thankfully ends, and Anastasia picks a name from the reaping bowl.

"Wheel Jammer."

I hear Alice scream, and I gulp! How! I thought the odds were in my favor!

I calmly walk to the stage.

I feel like in the games, I will need allies. Maybe my district partner will be a good choice?

"Sigrid Alclad."

An aggressive looking girl walks to the stage. Ok... maybe not my district partner.

 **Sigrid Alclad- 16- District 6 Female**

My best friend Marika and I were walking across the streets.

" _Yes, he literally slipped on the soap!" Marika said, laughing a lot. The day was going well._

 _Until the group of four men in a black car came towards us. They shoved us to the ground, and stripped us naked. It was scary... so hard to go through. They raped Marika. They would have done the same to me if it was not for the peacekeepers saving the day._

 _Two days later, I find out Marika killed herself. I cried so long._

 _Just a while later my sister, Savannah, left us, leaving a note that she could not live with this fucked up family. We got news she got her throat slit by a pyscho._

I dart up, gasping in a cold sweat.

These dreams again. I breath loudly and likely annoying, but they are dreams that haunt me. I feel upset looking at the window and see some guy walking across the street. That guy could rape people as well. I guess I am biased. I know not all guys are like this, but I just get reminded of that day. They caused Marika to commit suicide. That was when I took out a new hobby. Weight-lifting.

I grab the weights and I start to lift them. Ever since Marika died, I had an urge to have equality to this world. No matter what it takes. I switch to a heavier weight, but I push on. I want to show that women could be just as strong, if not stronger than men are.

I put my black hair into a ponytail, and I walk out for breakfast.

"Hey." dad says.

"Hi." I reply, carefully eating. My parents have always been strict. I should never to anything wrong. Never sleep with any boy, not that I would now, never do drugs, don't drink beer or anything related to it, come back home when I am told. These rules have always been forced in my life, and I respect my parents for putting the rules into my life. I really want to go on the right track on life.

"Ok, so the reapings." says mom. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess." I reply, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"You seem calm, just like last year." mom says.

"Well, the odds are in my favor. Though many people thought this and got reaped anyway." I say with a shrug.

"Anyway..." says dad. "We have to go."

I tie my shoes, because I do not want to trip, and we go to the reapings.

I get my finger pricked, and the peacekeeper and I have a glare-off, before some ugly girl shoves me. Rude.

The escort named Anastasia comes. She walks up to the stage and chatters on about randomness, and the video plays.

"War, Terrible War."

…...

FUUUCCCKKK-

Anyway, she walks to the boys reaping bowl, and she picks a name.

"Wheel Jammer."

I frown at the name. He helped one of my friends, before she moved to the other side of the District, get rid of her morphling problem. I feel like he is too nice and will lose. Or just because he is tired.

"Time for the girls!" Anastasia says happily, for some reason, and she picks a name.

"Sigrid Alclad."

I growl. I start to shove people out of the way. I am not trying to be annoying, but the Capitol should see my tough side. I snarl to the camera, glaring.

"So, these are our tributes, Wheel Jammer and Sigrid Alclad everybody!"

Nobody cheers, but they seem to like our chances.

 **I know, I did not include the visitors lol.**

 **Questions:**

 **Who is your favorite of everyone so far?**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Ugh, we are done with one half of the reapings. But this story will be finished quicker thank the first one!**

 **Holly Brown- 16- District 7 Female**

I prepare to bungee jump off of the mountain.

"Are you nuts!" Lilly yells at us. "This is insane! Why do my best friends have to be daredevils! Ugh!"

Lilly is in a panic. Go figure. I decided to do this so I would not be as stressed as I would be without it about reaping day. Ashley, Caleb, and I tricked her. It is fun pranking her. She is right though. We are all major daredevils. Completing dares is a hobby. If someone tells me I cannot ride a camel naked, I would go out of my way to ride a camel naked... though that sounds creepy now that I think about it... eep.

"I refuse to jump- WOAH!" she says before Caleb shoves her down the mountain. Her screams are deafening. We all laugh as she says she won't be our friends anymore. She always says that, but we always remain friends.

We all jump down, and I see Lilly flip Caleb off, but she laughs a bit. It is great.

Once we are done, Lilly frowns at us.

"Why did you do that!" she yells, gasping.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Ashley laughs.

I keep laughing, as does Caleb.

We head to our houses, and I laugh. Dad sees me and smiles.

"Did you mess with Lilly again?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply. "She loved it!"

"Did she?"

"Totally."

Ha-ha, no.

"Whatever." dad says. "It is time to go to the reapings anyway."

I moan. The reapings are pretty scary, even I get nervous. But I do not think the odds will pick me... they are just very low. But if I do get reaped, would anybody believe in me to go home?

I shake the sad thought off.

"Hey mom." I say as she walks in.

"Hey Holly- did you mess with Lilly again?" she asks.

"It was Caleb." I say.

"Whatever." she says. "We need to go to the reapings anyway."

I frown and look like a bitter child or something, because I don't like going, but we go. I get there and my finger is pricked, and the peacekeepers lead me to the 16-year-old section. Our escort, Woody, walks on stage.

He plays a stupid video about the dark days, WAR TERRIBLE FUCKING WAR!

Sorry, I just hate that part so much!

When it thankfully ends, my face freezes when I hear my name.

I gasp. This is the craziest dare I ever took. Though I did not want to.

I get my composure back, and a person named Dakota comes to the stage. He looks powerful.

Maybe a strong ally.

 **Dakota Estreem- 16- District 7 Male**

I tackle Caroline to the ground. She screams, punching my jaw. Nice, another fun scuffle with my siblings.

We roughhouse sometimes to distract us from bad things. The reapings are a perfect of example of something to roughhouse over.

I gasp as Alaska rolls me off of Caroline and wins our fight. Damn it! I should learn to not try too hard on one person and not focus on anyone else. That is how they usually win.

"Well played..." I say, laughing.

"No offence..." Alaska says. "But you really suck." I roll my eyes at him, and Caroline looks pouty. Nobody wants to be the one who directly loses. You would rather be the person who never really lost, or more preferably, winning. I guess we are competitive. But damn she is tough though. I guess that is a common trait in District 7, I guess. We lumberjacks work hard, AND BE KIND. No, that is a joke. My principal has that motto.

Anyway... we go to meet with the Cuartery quadruplets. Us triplets used to be popular, but thankfully we are not once they came along. I never liked being popular anyway. I would rather just be "there."

I have a crush on Akashia. Carolina has a crush on Aspen. I fucking swear though if Alaska makes fun of me again, I will crush someone during the video package. I really do not look forward to hearing "War, Terrible War!" again!

We make it to their house, and we talk to each other for a little bit, before we head to the reapings.

We get there. I feel the cold, but warm blood of my finger drip down my arm like rain, and we head to the 16-year-old section.

We are triplets, after all.

"War, Terrible War!"

…...

…...

…...

I growl, and Alaska and Aspen laugh like usual. It is not funny, the "War, Terrible War" part needs to just be cut out. Maybe they do this to torture us even more- ok, I am being dramatic.

I just sigh, and I see Woody looking at us.

"It is time to see which lucky girl will get to compete! How excited."

Almost every girl laughs at that.

A girl named Holly is reaped, and she has a little smug smile on her face. Like he won't show fear for the capitol. Badass...

I gasp as I hear the male name. My name.

I cross my arms, trying to be threatening. I see the concerned glance of Holly, then she smiles warmly.

She wants... to be my ally. I see it in her eyes.

She seems useful.

I guess she could be my ally.

 **Ok, I know, this reaping was awful.**

 **I am sorry. This duo was the hardest to write for by far. Everyone else was pretty easy, but I came into this one knowing this would be hard to write. Dakota and Holly will all be neutral by everyone xD.**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you upset with me?**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **Who do you like better.**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	10. District 8 Reapings

**Here we go! District 8! Thank you the lovely eighty-eight for this duo!**

 **Terrance "Terry" Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

I finally finish cleaning the house up after the party I had last night. I consider myself to be chill, but I can throw a wild party. I am popular at my school... I just wanted to help kids feeling scared that they would be reaped feel better about their chances.

I invited younger and older kids alike. My parents were cool with it. Just as long as there is no violence. They are hippies. I like peace with them, but I do not really think I am a hippie though.

My friends are here though. Darren and Mary, my best friends, to be exact.

"That was an awesome party dude!" Darren says, laughing. Mary is knocked out cold... she snuck beer in... she is 16.

She wakes up, and gives us a thumbs up.

She drunkenly giggles, and I help her up.

"Damn girl." I say. She just slurs something.

"We have to go to the reapings though." Darren suddenly says.

Ugh... the reapings. My least favorite time of the year. It only happened to us once, because of the 10-year delay. Last year Cade and Jessamyn were reaped. I recall that District 8 was the first District out. Jessamyn was shot by the boy from 1 and Cade was killed for being gay. I don't get why the capitol could just not care, is it really a crime? I stop thinking about the past, because this is not the past.

This is now. And now, I could be reaped.

"Mom!" I yell. "Dad! It is time to go to the reapings."

Darren and Mary go back to their houses to get ready, and mom and dad talk to me for a bit before we head to the reapings.

"I really hope you are not reaped. I don't like the games due to their violence." mom frowns.

"Yes." I reply with a slight frown. I do not want to be reaped. I am not naïve. I know I would most likely die.

We get to the reapings, and our escort, named Dill... the most forgettable escort if we are being honest. Which I am. Anyways... I get my finger pricked and my blood seeps down my finger, and I head to the 16-year-old section.

We are forced to listen to the video... which I do not hate too bad. War is terrible.

Dill talks about how Epsilon presses 9. (It is an inside joke.) Everyone gets to the reapings while we do this, and she smiles as she goes to pick a boy's name.

"Terrance Jackson!"

I gasp, as does some people from around my area.

I tried to make people feel better about THEIR chances, but my chances of being picked were high the whole time.

How ironic.

 **Rachael Smith- 16- District 8 Female**

My breathing gets heavier after every pound I add to the weight. I gasp, and I drink a lot of water. Now that my daily exercise is done, I have to go home. I work out instead of play... I don't know why.

"You did good." My crush, Staci, tells me. **(this is like the third lesbian xD)**

I stand up. "I know I did."

"Always the athlete, are you?" Staci asks me.

"Yes." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to bully Layla again?" Staci asks me.

"Oh, come on! I was just telling the truth!" I say.

Well, I am not wrong. There is this ugly girl named Layla, and she kept saying she looked pretty. I told her she was ugly, and she started to cry. I did not mean to make her cry, I am just telling the truth.

I guess I am one of those people who will just say it like it is. Not that this is a bad thing, but eh. I guess it just makes people sad.

Well, the truth hurts.

I walk home after saying bye to Staci, and I open the door and walk inside.

My mom is looking at me.

"You will volunteer for your little sisters if they are reaped, right?" mom asks me. She wants me to.

"Yes, mom." I say, putting a fake smile on. I lied. I would not volunteer. I love my sisters, but I just won't. But would mom want me dead or... I sigh, shaking my head.

"Ok." she says. "Thank you. I would just rather have any of you reaped, but on the off-chance..."

She mumbles off, looking upset. Well duh, three of her kids could be reaped! I literally won't expect her to start dancing or something.

Great, now that thought is in my head... anyway, we head to the reapings. Myself, mom, and my sister, Bellona and SALAMI! OMG!

I made this whole thing so dramatic, but hey, anything to make this better. Oh yeah, dad is here too!

We get there, and Dill... who is dressed as a pickle is waiting. I barely feel the prick of the needle in my skin, and I just glare at the prick who gave me a prick.

I am confused about what I just said... ahem! Dill Pickle, my new name for her, is now drawing a name from the reaping bowl for the boys... but first, a video! About the dark days.

"War, Terrible War."

I would die for this to end.

When it finally ends, a boy is reaped. Oh yeah! That is Terry! He had an amazing party last night! Staci ate a bunch of chips. I frown at him being reaped. I cannot get reaped, right!

"Rachael Smith!" Dill Pickle says. What! No!

I begin to panic. What the heck! How! Why!

I start to have a mental breakdown right as the reapings end.

 **I failed this chapter too! My guess for most rankings will be Terrance will be Neutral or Like, while Rachael is Neutral or Dislike. Cause I have no confidence you will like the tributes I write for. Cheers.**

 **Questions:**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **What was your favorite death of the last games?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. District 9 Reapings, the rushed one

**Uh, hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I just did not feel like updating for a while. Sorry.**

 **Artemis Grace- 14- District 9 Female**

I wipe the blood off of my knife onto the ground in disgust. I know I should be used to getting into fights, but I do not like the blood on my knife. I never killed anyone with it, but I gave people wounds.

I live on the streets.

My sister Jeanie and I live in this street. People have tried to attack us before. One time a man nearly killed my sister. I would have killed him if Jeanie pulled me off of him.

Anyway, the point is I have been here for a while. I know how to fight.

I feel like that will come in handy if the odds are not in my favor.

After all, it is reaping day.

I do not need to really depend on my best friend Autumn as much this year for food. Jeanie and I are really poor, and we had her give us food. Keep in mind, I am not using her for her things. She is just rich.

Anyway, the reason we did not rely on her as much is because of the last Revamped Hunger Games.

Ceres Amaranth. She won the games. She killed two careers and an ally that betrayed her. She made our district proud. We all got extra food thanks to her.

I walk over to Jeanie.

"Hey." she says, looking down at the ground. She is shaking... she is scared.

"Are you scared?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes." she replies.

"I know, but- LOOK OUT!" I yell.

A knife flies at us both, and it hits Jeanie in the shoulder. She starts to cry. I see a fat woman run up to us.

"Go away!" I yell.

"NO!O!O IO!I!ROW" she says randomly... she is insane.

She throws a knife at Jeanie again, and it hits her face, but only the side. I grab my bow that I made for myself for fun, and I shoot one of my wooden arrows. It impales through her chest. She gasps and her face goes pale. I shoot another arrow, and it hits her chest. I shoot again, and it nicks her neck. She falls down to the ground, choking on her own blood.

…..

I gasp. This is the first time I really killed someone! I could have just wounded her instead!

I hug Jeanie close, and I feel ashamed of myself.

"Time to bandage the wound." I say.

 **2 hours later.**

We head to the reapings, and I look to the ground, the fat woman still on my mind. What was she thinking when my arrow hit her chest?

Jeanie, Autumn, and I walk slowly to the 14-year-old section.

"Are you ready?" Autumn asks me.

"Yes." I reply. "If any of us get reaped... thank you for what you have done."

"You are welcome..." she mutters. "So, the woman-"

"Please do not talk about that right now... it is just..." I trail off, sighing.

"I understand." she says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Our escort, Grain, comes up on stage, smiling. She picked out a victor, and a really strong man. I think her luck will run out soon, but let her be happy for now.

She shows the boring video package, and then she reads the list of victors. We actually have people.

"Ceres Amaranth, the victor of the first revamped Hunger Games!"

We all break into cheers, and Ceres smiles lightly, before sitting back down.

"Time for the girls!" Grain smiles.

She picks a name from the bowl, and Jeanie is shaking. "Artemis Grace!" smiles Grain. I gasp loudly, and I walk to the stage. I try not to show fear.

And I realized something. I am the District 9 Female, and I have big shoes to fill.

 **Milo Miller- 13- District 9 Male**

I look up to the man. I live at the orphanage, and I feel a sense of hope. But I do not want him to adopt me. No!

He thankfully does not, and I lightly smile.

It is just... I do not want to have another person in my life.

Mom and dad died. Mom died trying to escape the district, while dad got killed by a thief who came into our house. Then I started to live with my grandma, but then she died of a disease.

When I make friends, they leave me. I am bound to have someone I can like in my life. My biggest fear is someone leaving me. I do not want that. Not again...

I sigh. This won't get me anywhere.

I decide to go with my friends. I am funny, right? Anyway, I decide to go without the other orphans to my house.

It is just... never mind. I change into clothes that the Capitol may like, not some old draggy clothes or something.

I walk to the reapings, and I get there. I feel the blood slowly creep down my finger like a snake ready to strike, and I wipe it off with my shirt.

I stand there until Grain comes up to the stage, more excited than last year.

She plays the video package, and I lowly grumble about how annoying the video is and all of that good stuff.

Grain happily picks a girl named Artemis. She walks to the stage, and she shakes the slightest bit. She stands still.

"Now it is time for the boys!" Grain says.

She picks a name from the multiple names in the bowls.

"Milo Miller."

No one will miss me.

 **I know, Milo was rushed. He is probably the character I know I was going to have trouble writing with the most tbh. Oh well... anyway, another bad reapings as usual... I am so sorry. I just feel tired all if the time and I am stressed.**

 **Questions:**

 **Would you rather be kicked in the back or getting kicked in the stomach by a karate black belt?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Thoughts on the pair.**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Lol, this was one of the most fun reaping chapters to write for! TWO BRATS YAS! Guest Something, get ready for two more brats on your chart!**

 **Hore Farland- 18- District 10 Female**

I growl as I see the stupid chicken thing. It has a name. Its name is Chicken. Anyway, I growl at stupid Chicken!

"Give me the eggs!" I yell. Chicken just looks at me like I am insane. I AM NOT INSANE!

My stupid parents who neglected me, Nobert and Cordelia (of course the name is Cordelia smh.) said that chickens cannot just give you eggs for free. But they do, they are stupid!

"Give me it or else..." I say, growling. He just looks at me.

I punch Chicken in the head with my fist, and I keep doing it.

"DIE CHICKEN DIE!" I yell. Chicken dies, and I laugh. I do a happy dance, and I slip on Chicken's blood.

"STUPID CHICKEN WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?" I yell at dead chicken. I did not make him bleed, ugh.

I eat him without cooking him, and nothing bad will happen. Totally. Anyway, I decide to go to the reapings. I shove a boy over.

"Hey!" the five-year-old boy says.

"DIE!" I yell, jumping up and down on his stomach. I laugh as I leave him to choke on his own blood. I hope he dies, lol.

"I AM NICE..vf. . ]o!" I sing. Everyone thinks I cannot sing, BUT I CAN OMG!

I scream in a random peacekeeper place, and they all shoot themselves in the head. DO THEY THINK I AM ANNOYING?

I get the reapings, and I dance around happily. I knock multiple people over, and they cry. They talk about some five-year-old choking on their blood. I dance a lot more, knowing I killed him.

YAY!

YAY!

YAY! YAY! YAY!

"I MURDERED HIM YAY!" I laugh. Someone punches me, and I yell at him.

The escort, named Ramsey, walk on the stage. I want to seduce them, because I am so nice to everybody!

He plays the video, and I feel my stomach start to erupt in pain. I gasp, holding it, and then he picks a name from the bowl.

"Nina Lu!" Ramsey says.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell.

I walk up to the stage and I shove everyone down, and I laugh in glee.

"We have a volunteer!" smiles Ramsey. "So, Hore, why did you volunteer?"

I shove the girl off the stage. "Because I felt like it."

 **Gordan Fields- 14- District 10 Male**

Hurry up and ask the damn question, teacher! Mrs. Spring won't hurry up.

"The answer is 50." I say dryly before Mrs. Spring could even finish.

I walk out, and Mrs. Spring is yelling at me. Shut up! I am richer and smarter than you! So, she does not have a right to talk. I am way better than the rest of these idiots. I walk back to my home.

My manor is right there. My father is very rich, owning a large ranch, and I sigh. Dad is not here, as usual... I slap myself, before shaking my head and walking in the house.

My butler, Bertram, comes in and I ignore that idiot. He needed my help with math! Math is so simple, ugh. So annoying when people cannot get these easy questions correct, and then they ask me because they are so stupid.

"Give me orange juice." I say to Bertram after a brief period of silence.

"But we do not have anymore-"

"Give me it NOW!" I yell. "Or I will tell dad about-"

"Right to it!" Bertram says, and the fool runs out. I groan as the fat lazy man leaves, and I read a book as rain hits the ground outside.

"Hmm..." I mutter. "I would rather have apple juice."

I grab some apple juice from the fridge, then I drink the beverage. I smile as the cold liquid drips down my throat, and the feeling is nice. Plus, I need to brush my teeth, why would I want orange juice before that. Trust me, those two do not mix!

I hear the door open, and Bertram is walking in covered with claw marks on his chest, and he has blood.

"My orange juice!" I yell.

"Gordan... help..." he mutters.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I would much rather have apple juice!" I say, smiling.

I slam the orange juice down on his chest, and the orange juice spills on his chest. I yawn, before getting up and heading to the reapings.

I get there, and I stare blankly until our escort, Ramsey, comes up to the stage.

He plays the video and an idiot volunteers, and then Ramsey picks a name from the reaping bowl.

"Gordan Fields."

I scream as the peacekeepers take me away.

 **Here I go, sucking again!**

 **Questions:**

 **Would you rather be kicked in the face three times, or stomped on the leg 100 times?**

 **Who do you like better out of this pair?**

 **Are you excited that we only have two pair of tributes left?**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	13. District 11 Reapings

**Here we go! Only District 11 and 12 left! And I am doing District 11 right now! Soon, we will get to the games... AND PEOPLE WILL DIE!**

 **Cheers.**

 **Anyways... Anna Banana, I did base Bertram off of Jessie!** **Who was your favorite character? Mine was Bertram lol.**

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- District 11 Female**

I sigh as I walk to the video camera, ready to film another video diary for Nimbia, my sister.

I examine the video camera, and I watch a couple of previous video diaries. The one I decide to watch the most is the one about last times reapings. I made sure she would feel safe. Sure, she won't reply, but...

I take my mind off of it, and I turn the camera on.

"Hey, Nimbia! It is your big sister, Elisa! I am about to go to the reapings, for the second time in a row! I said it once- I will say it again. If I get reaped... well, wish me good luck Nimbia." I say, turning the camera off after the last word reaches my lips. Oh, Nimbia...

"Hey." I hear dad murmur from behind me.

"Hey dad." I reply, sighing.

I am not as concerned for being reaped today to be honest. I do not feel like I will be reaped. I have different concerns to worry about, like...

…

Huh. I guess I just have nothing to do. Oh yeah, I do not want to be around everybody to be honest. I just... I just do not like it. I do not really want to explain why though.

I see dad looking off into the distance with a look with nothing in his eyes. He looks upset, because he is still grieving about mom. She is gone... I sigh and change into clothes. I accidentally did it in front of dad, but he does not spare a glance. He is a shell of what he used to be, because once mom died, he stopped being the happy guy he was. He is now depressed and upset.

I leave the house for the reapings.

I walk for a while, and I see a brother and sister walk together... lucky guy.

In the end though, I was the unlucky one in getting reaped.

 **Parsley Augustus- 14- District 11 Male**

I smile as my sword buries itself into the dummies. One hits its chest, and I laugh a bit.

People say I am not what I used to be since a year ago. I guess they are right. I fell out of touch with pretty much all of my friends, including Poppy. Basil died last year.

I was so stupid. I should have gone in the games and won, not let Basil volunteer for me and win! Back then I would have thought Basil joining would be at least ok since I had no chance.

But now I do.

I have trained myself to the limit, and my thirst to avenge Basil has not been quenched.

I am going to volunteer, kill the boy from District 5, and come home victorious!

He will be mad at me if I do not, right? I do not want Basil to be mad. I wipe off the sweat on my face, and I wordlessly head to the reapings.

Everyone acts surprised when I volunteer. They should have known.

 **I know this may be weird to cut the fucking reaping part out, but I thought about it... Silver and Cordelia, two amazing people, I am on Cordelia's FRICKING FRIEND LIST OMG! Anyway, they do not have the reapings and show the personality. I know this may not be a popular change, but it got boring to say "War, Terrible War.", and awful writing of reapings. I am just a bit tired tbh.**

 **Questions:**

 **Should I be sacrificed to goats for this?**

 **Would you have the guilt of breaking your best friend's arm, and they cry a lot in front of you, and are in pain all the time, and you would know it is your fault they have this pain, or would you rather have your stomach be jumped on twice, but not lethally. It would be from a high space.**

 **Am I crazy?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

 **Also, Elisa may be confusing, but santiago told me to slowly reveal her backstory, xD.**


	14. District 12 Reapings

**District 12 Reapings! Finally, after this... we are done. Finally.**

 **Andre Sanchez- 15- District 12 Male**

I giggle madly to my friend, Moppy the mop. He is my only friend.

I take more morphling and alcohol.

People do not want to be my friend. I don't care to be honest. I know I am insane and I snapped already. I killed my parents. I laugh again, much to the annoyance of a peacekeeper. What will they do about it?

I grab my bottle of beer and I walk up. I remember killing dad with a bottle, and I cut mom's throat seconds later with a shard of glass.

I cackle at the memory. District 12 is an awful place to live anyway. I did them a favor.

I got no favors when I was reaped. Though, that did not matter. I could do what I love most.

Murder.

 **Mica Parker- 12- District 12 Female**

I stumble along to the reapings. That is ok. It is my first one. I was told all of the details when I was only nine, and I was told everything. My hearing was going, and I went deaf.

I was already blind.

So, my life has no purpose. I am blind and deaf. I cannot do anything. The capitol sure as hell won't fix it.

Mom said if a peacekeeper grabs me, I am being reaped. It does not matter if I am reaped or not to be honest. I am dead either way.

If I get reaped though, I stand no chance.

I do stand no chance. I feel the arms wrapped around mine, and I feel my feet skid into the ground.

At least the others have a chance.

 **Lol an insane guy and a blind and deaf girl. What a pair lol.**

 **Questions:**

 **If some guy was in your house, trying to kill you, and both of you do not have a weapon, how would you try to escape?**

 **Who is your fav out of everybody?**

 **Thoughts on the pair?**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **And most importantly...**

 **What did you eat for breakfast today? Oh, and ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	15. Train Rides

**Here we go! Our first non-reaping chapter! WHOOP!**

 **Lol. So dramatic.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2 Male**

My eyes fix on my district partner, Juno. She has a determined look in her eyes, and she walks to the dining area to get something to eat. I just sigh, and I roll my eyes. She has a chance. I do not.

I really could help her win, but I would still rather it be me than her. Dad is dead, so the sky is the limit.

Valerie, the escort, walks in, admiring us. Well, thank you, random lady!

Juno grabs a plate of chicken, and Valerie smiles.

"That is a good choice! It is really yummy!" she says, clapping. I look at her, annoyed. Juno turns and looks at me. She frowns.

"I know you do not belong as a career." she says, glaring at me like this is some bad thing. I should try to protest, and say that I am so amazing and that I will score a 12 in training.

But the words pass my lips too quickly. "I know."

"Oh, of course!" she groans, before leaving to her room. With one last glance at her, I head to my room and shower. I walk into the shower slowly, but I examine the room. I see the puffy, pillows, and I decide to lay on my bed. It feels like luxury has been poured on me all at once.

She, I live from District 2, but dad did not really make my life that easy. But like I said, he is dead, and my future is bright. Though with the hunger games.

I strip my clothes off and I head to the shower. Seeing the solid gold makes me annoyed with how much the Capitol can be pigs about their luxury. District 12 is suffering, but they are selfish people.

It makes me wonder why Juno likes the games so much. I have seen her train. She will likely score a 10 or something. Maybe 11.

That does not matter. I yelp as the cold water runs down my back, and I try to make the setting better so I get hot water, but the water is way too hot! I gasp at it, and I rub my throbbing back, and the rest of my body.

I quickly get out of the shower. I wrap my towel around me, and I change into some different clothes. I love the soft fabric that consumes me like a blanket. I walk out of the room slowly, and I halt when I see Juno watching the reaping recaps.

I decide to watch with her.

I am not really impressed too much.

The boy and girl from 1 are a pair off regular people, District 3 has a 15-year-old, and some emotionless guy. The pair from District 4 is unlucky, having another 12-year-old. But the girl is strong. The guy from 5 seems like a little brat, while his partner punches him. My face turns red laughing. A tough girl from 6 is chosen, as is some guy. The boy from 7 is muscular. His partner is normal. The pair from 8 seems decent, with the girl from 8 being strong. District 9 won't likely have two victors in a row, because the boy is awful, and the girl seems decent. Though, I feel like everyone thought that with Ceres. The pair from 10 are brats, and the boy from 11, Parsley, is the brother of Basil from last year. He volunteered... idiot. And District 12 is insane. The girl looks blind.

See... not impressive.

"Wheel, Dakota, and Rachael need to be my allies." I hear Juno say quietly to herself before leaving.

She cares about her fate and who is drawn out of the bowl. She cares about the names of the tributes.

She is able to win, unlike me. I quit being in the careers.

 **Andre Sanchez- 15- District 12 Male**

I cackle as I see the little girl sent to her death with me. I imagine snapping her neck completely. I had a dream last night of using someone's head as a bowl pin. Weird... I laugh as I think of Mica.

She is a goner. She is blind and deaf. Maybe I can kill her!

I learned everyone's names.

Othello. Athena. Emilio. Juno. Tesla. Dayta. Sailor. Kendall. Wyatt. Cindra. Wheel. Sigrid. Dakota. Holly. Terrance. Rachael. Milo. Artemis. Gordan. Hore. Parsley. Elisa. Myself, and Mica.

I came up with something awesome. My death order of the second revamped hunger games! I smile.

24th place with be Tesla. I will grab a knife and watch as it sinks into his back, and he will cry and show emotion at my mercy! I smile as I think of the blood, and my grins grows even wider. I remember tasting the blood of mom after I killed her.

23rd place will be Terrance. I will grab a machete and hack at his throat.

22nd place will be Milo. I will grab the sharpest axe in the cornucopia. I will bludgeon him to death in the chest.

21st and 20th will come together. Juno pretty much killed Dayta, but she was still bleeding out. I would shove Juno over and smack a cleaver in her back. I would slash Dayta's throat to finish her off. My laughs could be heard from District 12 most likely.

19th place will be Sailor. I would just shove him over, and I would throw a knife in his throat. Then one would be in his chest for good measure.

18th place will be Artemis. I would grab a broadsword, and I will hack at her waist until she takes her last breath. I laugh at the thought of her tears.

17th place would be the stupid boy from 2, Emilio. I grab a hatchet, and I would throw it into his back as he tries to kill Elisa. I would take a knife and throw it between her eyes, and she would be 16th.

I would corner the three brats. I would grab Gordan first, and I would shove my spear several inches in his gut. Wyatt would scream, and I would bash his head in with a rock multiple times, and he would cry. Hore would try to escape, but I would grab her by the neck and slash her throat with a knife. I lick my lips at the thought of killing all three!

There would be 12 left, and I would impale Kendall with her own trident, and blood will flow from her mouth.

11th place would go to Athena, and I grab a crossbow. My arrow would sink into her neck. 10th would be Parsley seconds afterwards, as I would shoot in three times in the gut with arrows.

Nine would remain, and I would strangle Cindra to death.

Eight would remain, and the pair from six will both die, and I would throw a knife into Sigrid's forehead, and swing my axe in Wheel's chest.

Six are left at this point. I would stab Rachael in the back with my knife. The pair from 7 would go down soon after, the duo getting killed with my axe.

The final three are left. Just the pair from 12, and Othello. I would throw a spear into his chest. Finally, I would torture Mica and get a whopping 23 kills!

 **Othello French- 18- District 1**

I gasp as the boy from District 5 is whining, and his District partner punches him. I am angry at that pair and the stupid boy from 3!

"What is wrong!" Athena asks, annoyed.

"They are ruining the Hunger Games!" I say, rolling my eyes. "They are getting the chance to represent their District in the most important thing of the year, and this is how they act? Like the do not care at all?"

"...and?" Athena asks.

"They have no honor." I reply.

I groan at Athena. She just does not get it! The games are an honor! The boy from District 3 does not care and shows nothing. As does the girl from 7. You need to show honor! Honor for your district.

I sigh. I am the only career who truly knows what the Hunger Games are about. The others are doing it for glory. I am doing it for honor.

That is the way the Hunger Games should be played! Not for money and riches!

I guess these Panem citizens just do not get it. They have no pride! Where is their sense of competition? I sigh. I guess these games will be easy. While it is good to win, I want a real challenge!

That would be honorable.

I hear the train horn blow loudly, and I see we have arrived at the capitol. I take a deep breath, and Athena slowly walks up next to me.

"Ok Athena." I say quietly to her. I smirk. "Let's do this!"

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

Lucy had just announced the Capitol citizens talked with tributes meet up thing.

I groaned when she did announce it. These citizens are complete idiots.

I take the annoyed look off of my face, and I decide to put on a smile. It will fool these guys, watch.

"Nice smile!" A lady says. See what I mean?

"Oh, thank you." I say quietly, smiling my stupid fake smile again.

She leaves, and I grunt as an old man walks up. Go away. I do not even bother putting on a smile. I just snarl, and I eat a fry.

"You should be my girlfriend!" the old man says.

"NO!" I yell. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND-"

I gasp as the word escape my lips... they won't like this! Oh no!

I am shocked as he only shrugs. My face goes pale when I see the menacing Lucy walking towards me.

"You are welcome." she says, before leaving... uh, what?

Did she hypnotize the citizens so they respect people or something... thank you Lucy.

I gasp as I feel something tap my shoulder, and I turn around and see people. The pair from 1, Juno, and Kendall. I see neither boy from four and two... they are not in the pack, thank god.

...oh dear, why else would they be here after a shortage of members?

"We want you to join the pack, girl." Kendall says, snarling.

I snarl back. "You don't scare me. But ok."

It would be stupid not to. I do not want to be one of the biggest targets to the careers.

Kendall just huffs, while Juno shakes my hand. Othello does not meet my eyes, while Athena is analyzing me.

 **Holly Brown- 16- District 7 Female**

Ok. I need more fries.

I grab a handful of fries, and I quickly eat them. The salt on them is nice. In District 7, if we ever had fries, they were disgusting and soggy. These are amazing! I see Dakota eating them.

Speaking of him, I should go talk to him.

I walk towards my district partner, and I stop to see him eating some chicken nuggets.

"Hey, Dakota." I say.

"Call me Koda." Dakota, or Koda, I guess, replies.

"Ok, Koda." I say. "I know this may be strange since we literally just met, but want to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure nub."

Just kidding, that never happened.

"Want to be my ally?" I really ask.

"Sure."

 **Ok, I know this was probably stupid or something. Lol.**

 **Atala: Most of you will die by natural causes.**

 **No one dies of natural causes.**

 **Questions:**

 **What was your fav POV?**

 **What do you think the training scores will be before training even begins? Btw, next is the chariots!**

 **And most importantly...**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	16. Chariot Rides

**Here are the chariots!**

 **Lucy Shannon- President of Panem**

I wait for the chariot parade to start. For the tributes, this is a chance to show us what they are made of. One person will win.

The Capitol anthem begins to play, and I watch District 1 come out. They are dressed up as Jewels. Othello is a Ruby, while Athena is a Sapphire. They look stunning as light gleams off of them, and their outfits are bright.

District 2 comes out. I groan as it is boring old Roman style again. Juno waves like crazy, and her and Othello from a different chariot are screaming in pure joy. Emilio is just silent and he crosses his arms.

District 3 comes out, and they are dressed as soldiers, with military technology surrounding them. This is a nice change to be honest. Tesla just slightly smiles, while Dayta awkwardly waves.

District 4 is next, and... ew. Sailor is dressed up as a trident, while Kendall is a spear. The weapons of District 4, but it is a bit weird to be honest. Sailor glares at every, looking like a badass or something! Well too bad, I am going to be the better glarer!

District 5 is up next and... I hear Wyatt screaming about how he wants to eat, and I roll my eyes. They are dressed up as lightbulbs. How lazy.

District 6 comes out, and I facepalm as they are dressed up as gasoline! Sigrid growls. I roll my eyes. Wheel just waves nicely to everyone.

District 7 are trees... again? Can they get more creative costumes? Please?

District 8... NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! NO! They are dressed as even bigger balls of yarn! NO! NO! NO! Terrance falls out of the chariot, and I gasp. Oh my fucking god...

District 9, the favorite because of Ceres, is here, and they are dressed as wine... a bit boring, but more popular.

District 10 is literally dressed as cow shit! Maybe because of the tributes...

District 11 comes in, and they are dressed as bananas this time. Parsley growls at the camera, while Elisa lightly smiles.

District 12 is coal miner smh.

 **Lol so lazy.**


	17. Attemped Murder

**I was going to do Training Day 1. But I am sick and I do not want to keep you waiting for a longer chapter. So, we have this stupid thing. Something major happens here.**

 **Ceres Amaranth- Victor of the 1** **st** **Revamped Hunger Games**

I went to fall asleep before training started. I tried to help Artemis. Milo is a lost cause. I am helping him though too.

But then it happened. I turned around and saw the mentally unstable kid from 12 walk up to me.

He tried to stab me with a knife and kill me. I swung a baseball bat at his head, and I showed Lucy the footage.

"That evil kid!" she said. It was ironic she said it, she is a bitch.

Andre, the kid's name, woke up. He laughs and tried to kill me again, but Oliver tasered him. Lucy put handcuffs around him.

"Well." Lucy said. "He broke a rule. His mine will be rigged to explode."

… **... ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	18. Training Day 1

**I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have not had any motivation for continuing for a long, long time. It is sad xD. I will set this up. Just to see if people care still at all. Most likely not. lol.**

 **Andre Sanchez- 15- District 12**

I am going to die first! No! No!

A lot of commotion comes out after me.

 **Mica Parker- 12- District 12**

I stumble around a bit. I can see a tiny bit better. That is all the game makers would give me. Honestly, seeing the world a bit is so... nice! I guess it is weird, since I know I am going to die anyway. I just sigh and sit down. I don't even bother to train. If my death is pretty much certain, why would I bother even trying? Exactly.

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8**

I try to ignore everyone around me. It does not matter who it is. The careers, the young ones, Terry. I just focus on the gleaming knife, the sun shining through the windows. I feel like knives will help me a lot in the long run. They appear the most out of every weapon, so for an outlier, like me, it would be foolish to not try and use knives. I look over at Artemis at the snares station, and Cindra at the fire station, and I sigh. If they focus on useless skills like this, they will surely die! Not that I will tell them this, because I will be going home, not them.

I feel like I am more skilled than a lot of the other tributes so far. Especially the young people like the boy from 4. Most notably for me, Terry. He is such an idiot. He is way too "hippy". It bothers me to no end. He seems fake in a way with his attitude. Speaking of him, he is just sitting down, painting himself. That will help so much.

His camouflage will not work.

I feel a girl tugging on my leg, and I look down to see helpless old Mica.

"What do you want?' I sigh.

"An alliance... as a last resort." Wait... how did she know I said that? Is this a plothole?

"No." All she could have been good for was being a meat shield.

I shove her off of me, and I continue to throw knives. I wonder who it will symbolize? Mica, the careers, Terry...

Why does it even matter to me. I see Milo and Artemis walk up to me, and I roll my eyes. So much for the focus part. "Hello, Rachael, is it?" Milo asks, slightly shaking. Weakness right there... am I judging too harshly?

"Yes." I say dryly. Let me guess, an alliance offer?

"Want to join up with us and form an alliance?" Artemis asks.

"No." I say. They glance at each other, bother on their faces, and just walk off silently. Why does everyone want to ally with me anyway? I don't really want to, but whatever. I just throw knives until I hear a loud scream.

 **Wyatt Laysen- 17- District 5**

"BE MY ALLY, FRIENDS!" I scream. WHY WON'T THEY LISTEN! AHHHH. I WILL SCREAM FOREVER!

I hear some bitch muttering under her about how dumb I am. BUT I AM NOT DUMB OMG.

I run over to slap District 2 Female. She shoves me over. AAAAAHH.

I get up, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. GERMS. AHHHHHHHH.

I see poop boy- District 11 Male- Glare at me. I instantly get uneasy.

"Your districts male killers my brother last year. You will pay. Enjoy your last days little brat."

AHHHHH. YAY DISTRICT 10!

"HI HORE!" I yell. "WANNA BE ALLIES?".

"YES!" she yells back.

 **Artemis Grace- 14- District 9 Female**

Milo and I got advice from Ceres. Try to make alliance. She did last year, and it worked out well for her. Well, that is what she said. I don't really agree with that. Her alliance broke before single digits, and 11 chick nearly beat her. It is sad to be rude about it, but whatever.

"So, what now?" Milo asks me. "We need to expand our alliance."

"Yes, I know that. We need to find a trustworthy partner..." I mutter at the end. I have trained in more of the "survival" types of stuff. I lived on the streets, those things are what is going to save me. Sure, I am good with a bow and knife, but a bow is unlikely to appear, and knives are better for others... I am outclassed. I am a 14-year-old random girl from 9.

But... Ceres was a random girl from nine as well.

I glance over and see the pair from seven. Dakota and Holley. "Milo. Should we ask them?" They seem like nice enough people.

"Sure." Milo says. We walk over to them, and they turn around. "Need anything?" Dakota asks.

"Yes." I reply. "How would you like to ally with us."

"...ok!" They both say in unison.

Now, we have an alliance!

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2 Male**

I watch the actual career pack. Juno and Othello are competing against each other on who can kill the most dummies. Juno wins by 3. She pumps her fists and cheers, while Othello groans, mentioning how little honor that had... shut the hell up about honor!

Kendall growls at me, points at the dummy, and throws the trident her chest. Oh dear, so scary. I roll my eyes. I hate my father. He is the reason I am here to die. I smile happily when I remind myself of the time where he got shot in the chest. I sink back a little where I sit, and I question my sanity... would any other kid be happy their father got shot by a peacekeeper? I groan, and Juno growls at me. Athena just rolls her eyes at Juno.

"You should have stayed with us, in the career pack." Juno spits out at me.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. No honor at all." Othello has, knocking a dummies head straight off, and it falls beside my feet. "You will never be as good as us. Six girl is better than you. That is why she is with our pack!"

"Poor her." I say, flicking Othello. This gets results. He yells at me, and the peacekeepers separate us. So rude, making me get out of my damn chair.

"Lunch break!" an employee says, and we all trudge along to lunch. I go and sit down to a table without many people, and the young boy from four sits next to me. "Are you in the career pack?" he asks me.

"No." I say with a tone. "Why would I? I shouldn't even be here right now... urgh!"

"I know, me too." he says. "But... I'm not scared to fight, even if it kills me." He gives off the impression of being a rebel, and I chuckle. "What is your name?"

"Sailor." he replies.

"Slightly generic." I comment. He frowns slightly, and then rolls his eyes.

"Who cares." he says.

"I don't really, it was just an observation." I say to Sailor. "Want to be in an alliance?"

"I don't see why not."

 **Dayta Anode- 15- District 3 Female**

I eat lunch with the girl from five, and Tesla. I get that five girl's name is Cindra. Nice. I feel like the odd one out here, because Tesla and Cindra are talking to each other. I know Tesla has a high level of intelligence, and Cindra seems to also have that. I just eat. This bacon is really good.

I think about my training... I don't stand much of a chance, do I? I just hope to last longer that last time's District 3 Female. 24th place... that must suck.

I just walk away, while Cindra follows me.

"What are you doing next?" she asks in her intelligent voice.

"I guess I will look at poisonous bugs and insects." I say.

"Oh, I was going there as well." she says.

"Oh cool, no way I will die to poison."

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6 Male**

Lunch is dismissed, and we all run over to the station we want. Some faster than others. I look sadly at my district partner... she is dead. She is a member of the careers. She is the bottom rung of the group. It is something I cannot control. I repeat this until I stop thinking about it.

I see the pair from 7 work with axes, and they do well.

I notice the girl from 11, shooting a bow by herself. I walk up to her.

"Hi... Elesa, was it?" I ask.

"Yes..." was her timid reply.

"You are good with a bow and arrow." I note. She looks up to me and weakly smiles.

"Thank you." she says. She may not be used to praise. "Can you show me?"

We then spend the rest of the day training on the bow together. She seems to be shy, but we had a nice conversation. It is time for dismissal.

 **I finally did it everyone. This damn chapter is out after a year! YAY!**

 **Questions** **:**

 **1- Did you forget about this.**

 **2- Will you kill me**

 **3- Are you READY TO RUMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	19. Training Day 2

**Aren't we glad I am updating on a regular basis this time instead of taking forever now? :)**

 **Hore Farland- 18- District 10 Female**

YAY ME AND WYATT FRIENDS!

Mentor dumb and I speak.

"You are fat." I say. He spits out his drink. What the hell! RUDE OMG!

I scream for a couple of hours. Gordon just watches me... OMG STOP WHAT THE HECK! I scream and cry! NOOOOOO!

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4** **Female**

I wake up to an annoying noise. I groan and wipe my eyes. I know I am in the Hunger Games, and I usually woke up early back in four to train for the games, but it is 4:00. :I smell the ocean scent. I am pretty sure it is on our floor. I groan, rub my eyes again, and I open the door to a horrifying sight...

...

...

Wally is existing! Oh no!

I hear Sailor open his door, looking pissed off. "Oh hey, pipsqueak." I say to him, cracking my knuckles. He just glares at me. Oh no, I am so scared of the 12-year-old who doesn't deserve to be here. No. He will die early. I just chuckle.

"You don't scare me." he says simply.

"Oh, really." I say, punching his scar. That gets him in pain, as he clutches his eye, trying not to cry. I laugh at him. "That hurts, right? Little boy?" I see a tear slowly slide down his eye, fall down, and disappear into the leather carpet.

"No, no!" He says, clearly in pain. I chuckle. That kid is a stupid failure. I prepare to punch him again, but Wally is mean and interrupts. "What are you doing!" he yells at me in a way that makes me shrink back. "Wha-, what?" I say, dumbfounded.

How does Wally, this idiot, have any resemblance of authority in his voice... wow.

"What kind of idiot would just go and attack their district partner? Or anyone in general, before the games you idiot!" He says, his anger climbing up... why is he so mad. Sailor is pathetic.

"Why not!" I yell back. "He is just a failure that will die anyway. His scar doesn't even look bad! He probably just faked it to get attention!"

I see Sailor looking up, dumbfounded. His tears then turn into multiple emotions. Sadness, confusing, then anger... oh dear, time for more useless yelling from people who think they scare me. "Why do you even hate me? What the hell did I do to you, bitch!" he says. I roll my eyes. My cheek then stings a second later.

That brat just slapped me! "Why you-"

"Go back to bed. NOW!" Wally yells, and I angrily go to bed. Bull! Why do I have to go for no damn reason! Ugh!

 **Sigrid Alcrad- 18- District 6 Female**

Once my elevator goes down to the training floor, discomfort clouds over me. I do not really want to join the career pack, but I kind of have to... ugh. I would be high on their kill list if I did not. Not my choice, but it is like my life. I never got a choice, due to parenting, or the Capitol.

Othello and Athena spot me, and smile. Othello, I hate. All he talks about is honor. Seriously, shut up.

Athena on the other hand... she seems genuine. She seems like a nerdy type of career. Not as strong, but at least she doesn't annoy me. Juno and Kendall do. They are seriously aggressive all the time... maybe that is what others thought about me... it feels weird. I know Kendall and Juno still seethe over Emilio. I see him walking slowly in the room, and they hiss at him. Othello joins them... it is more annoying with him.

Maybe that is because I don't really like most men. Anyways, we are released to train. I walk off with the rest of the tributes, but I feel a tight grip on my wrist. I swat their hand, away, but I see it is Juno.

"OK, I will cut to the chase. What weapon have you been good at?" she asks.

"Axes." I say. It makes me wish I was from District 7. It is fun to use them. Speaking of which, I see the pair from seven swing axes like pros. They have been in the Lumber District their whole lives I guess. "Ok." she says. "Let us see."

Oh no... I am not doubtful of my skills, but if I make one mistake, I will be the bottom rung, if I am not already.

Well... let's do this!

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

Juno and I watch carefully at what Sigrid does. "She won't be as good as us." I whisper to Juno.

"I know." she says, very loudly. I do not think she gets the point as speaking quietly when you say something bad about someone. She just glares at Juno, and she throws an axe perfectly in the skull of the dummy. I smirk. As good as Athena. She is a career level.

Juno is a tougher egg to crack, and she just stares. Kendall just looks indifferent.

We then look as Sigrid murders the dummies. I laugh at it. She shows some honor. Kendall, Juno, and Athena have honor. I smile, as they are not complete idiots who hate the games. This... this is the career pack we need. Clara and Fireopal were pussies. Nova was a hoe, but this pack is great.

My smile goes into a frown. On the opposite end of the coin. The brat trio. Gordon, Wyatt, and... Hore... her name is so unfortunate... they show no honor whatsoever. Neither do any of the scared kids, or Tesla. It seemed like he did not care at all!

A slashed dummy head falls near me, and I pick it up. "Hmm... nice texture." I say, before tossing it behind me, it hitting the girl from 12... oops. Kendall chuckles, and the girl cries. I whistle and walk away.

 **Parsley Augustus- 14- District 11**

I glare at the little brats that are sitting with Wyatt. I wasn't going to target District 10, because of Star avenging my brother last year. But Hore is so damn annoying, and it doesn't help that Gordon exists.

I walk over to their table, and I slam my fist down, and they jump up in shock. I grab Wyatt by the neck and threaten him again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!

...Oh my god. Seriously. I shove soap into Wyatt's mouth, but he eats the bar of soap... ok, he is weird.

I walk off and go train. I slash my sword at the same time as Othello, and he laughs at one of my slashes. "weak..." he mutters. I snap at him.

"Excuse me you dumb shit, but I did not train for years like you because I am not a fucking coward you dumb bit-" I was going to finish, but a peacekeeper pulled me away... I long for the days of my peace... Basil is dead... I sit down, fuming. Why does live have to be this way... I hate it all.

 **Dakota Estreem- 18- District 7 Male**

Holley, Milo, Artemis, and I are all practicing the axes. I could tell Holley doesn't like Milo. He is a coward and jumps at everything. The contrast between him and Mada from last year is alarming for District 9. I do not think that District 9 will get a second winner in a row.

One example of Milo being a coward is when Sigrid was being watched by the rest of the career pack.

He may have wet his pants. "Lunch time."

We all sit down at the lunch table, and I think about home. It seems a lot better now, that I am ripped away from it. I was a fool, and I took things for granted.

Anyways, Holley and Artemis talk to each other, maybe about some girl thing, and I look awkwardly at Milo. He is a nervous wreck, and he pretty much already accepts the fact that he is going to die. Makes odds better for me though...

Why am I thinking these thoughts? "Are you OK?" I ask Milo. He just breathes heavily. "No."

"It will be Ok." I tell him. "Don't worry about everything. Just relax a bit and breathe.

"Thanks for caring, but it won't work." he says. I just sigh and walk away. This alliance needs some work.

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- District 11 Female**

I happily walk around with Wheel to train. I don't love him or anything, but he is a really nice guy. We walk around for a bit, talking about our district partners. I tell him about how weird Parsley can be at time, and he tells me about Sigrid's deal with the devils.

The careers. Honestly, I am not that surprised.

They need their numbers- wow! A camera. I think of Nimbia, and I smile.

"Nimbia, I have been reaped, and I am in the trainer building. I could die, but we'd still meet. Good Luck Nimbia." Wheel stopped while I was talking.

"Uh..." he says, weired out. I hope I didn't isolate him... "Who is Nimbia."

"My sister." I say, smiling. He just shakes his head and laughs. "I should have known!"

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

I just blankly look at everyone else eat lunch. I already watched them train, and something just seemed off... about the District 2 girl. Juno.

She is hiding something. I see her walking alone, her eyes looking frustrated about something. Maybe Sigrid doing well. Maybe it is Emilio not being District 2 career material, maybe it is Sailor not being an adult. Either way, she is pissed.

I walk up to her. Honestly, most people would call me foolish or stupid for walking up to her and asking what I will ask. I don't have that much faith in my self.

You only live once... my one life will end soon, I just know it. I finally walk up to her.

"Uh, hi Juno." I say. She gives a glare right out of hell.

"What do you want." she says rudely. Ouch.

"I just wanted to ask what is wrong. You seem like something is bothering you. A chip on your shoulder." I say.

She just looks stunned, like I was weird for being concerned.

"Why do you care?" she asks.

"It is just the way I am..." I say to her.

I then see her eyes. I swear, I can just see the gears turning in her head, and the light bulb that goes off moments later. Well, that would go outside of her head... why does that matter? Anyways...

"Want to be in an alliance." She says, glaring. "But it needs to be secret."

She then tells me a plan to kill off the other careers to make sure our survival rate goes up... I know she wants to do it so she can easily kill me but...

WHAT?!

 **Ok, Lilah, or anyone else. Before you scream that I am ruining Juno, what she said to Terry will be revealed in her POV next chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. The best POV?**

 **2\. Who do you think will get the highest training score?**

 **3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	20. Training Day 3

**The final day of training is finally among us. It took a while, but here we go!**

 **Sailor Moon- 12- District 4 Male**

I think back to the event of what happened yesterday with Kendall as I board the elevator... does she hate me for being young? If so, that is terrifying to think about. She has issues, and it bothers me. But, I try not to think about it. I see Terry and Juno talking, and I walk up to Emilio... why are Terry and Juno talking so casually?

No one else is here, and I still wonder about it as I start my conversation with Emilio. Before I open my mouth, Juno hisses while Terry chuckles.

"Calm down, will you?" I ask Juno, rolling my eyes, as the other careers file in, and Juno shoves Terry away.

Seriously, what is up with them! Is she secretly... DATING HIM? No, I am being an idiot. I slap myself, and I get annoyed, but Emilio clears his throat. Oh, I have been ignoring his presence. My bad. That may not be good.

"Oh, sorry..." I say, chuckling humorlessly. I am so tired of the games, and I haven't even started. "It is fine." He says, yawning. It is early in the morning.

"So..." I say. "What should we train with today."'

"What we are good at." he says. "Well, I am ok with a sword. I am pretty good. I just hate my own skills honestly..."

"But why? You are good, you just don't know." I reassure him.

"My father. Long story, anyways, what are your skills?" he asks me, quick to change the subject. Family is a tough subject I guess. I don't know what my skills are! I am only 12... I am going to die. I slap myself, which may have looked random to Emilio.

Show. Some. Confidence. Sailor. Ship depends on you... as do the rest.

"Why did you slap yourself?" he asks.

"Don't ask. Anyways, I am OK with a trident... District 4 thing." I tell him.

"Ok." Let's get training!" he says. I agree.

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

I chat with Cindra. She is actually pretty cool.

Maybe it is because I have fondness for intelligence, but it is clear she knows her stuff, and will do pretty well. Dayta is ok, but we hardly talk. I just want to go back to my grandparents. I am one of their last things in life... I do not want to disappoint them.

Cindra and I are competing in the edible plants section quiz. We get really into it, and I win by a damn sliver.

Night lock was the decider. I won by a hair. Dayta just watches us. "Want to compete?" I ask. She just shakes her head and walks away. I follow her. I think she feels left out, because of Cindra and I.

"Dayta... I am sorry for leaving you out. I think that is the problem, right?" I say. Her eyes widen.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"Clear signs." I say. "Come on, let's discuss strategy."

"Oh... well, thank you. I guess I just got paranoid that I would be betrayed." she says.

"Your welcome. It is fine."

 **Gordan Fields- 14- District 10 Male**

I complain to Ceres, the District 9 lady from last year. "GIVE ME MILK!" I demand, eyes on us.

"Why is it every time I walk in, someone has to talk to me like I know everything! A lot of you are older than me!" she says.

"GET OVER IT!" I yell. "So, where is my milk."

"I am not giving it to you." she says... WHAT?

"GIVE ME MILK!" I scream. Hore and Wyatt walk up and start crying! GOOD!

SHE SLAPPED US! OW!

We all cry as everyone else cheers her on! WAH!

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

We were called for the obstacle course for this year. Othello nods to me as he steps up first. "For honor."

I roll my eyes, but to be nice, I repeat the phrase back to him. He smiles as he is told to go. He gets through the block maze, and I just gape my mouth. He is going quickly! He swings on this ropes, and dodges foam weapons the game makers throw at him. I wonder what his time will be.

I then step up and take a deep breath. "You can do it." Othello assures me. We have this weird district bond. Don't know how to describe it.

I run up the steps quickly, and go through the block maze- holy crap!

A fake knife stabbed me, and I am relocating to the start. "What?" I say, running back in to make up for lost time. I speed up, and laugh in glee as I make it. My time was not as good as Othello's but it had to be good, right? Even with the setback...

 **Holley Brown- 16- District 7 Female**

Dakota finally finishes the course. I am sure he got lost in the maze. From what I learned, he is not the best with directions.

When I am called up, I tell myself my catchphrase...

"YOLO!" I scream, before rushing through the course, I love mazes, the uncertainty of each direction you go gives me a thrill. That is why I love them! I rush through, and my boob nearly got poked by the fake knife.

"Pervert." I say to the knife. I roll my eyes at myself for talking to a knife, but then I continue on. I swing on the ropes! This is a thrill!

I happily finish the course, and Kendall looks pissed at me for doing good. Oh crap...

We get held up as Hore talks an hour to finish the course.

 **Milo Miller- 13- District 9 Male**

When everyone finished, a board was posted. I look at the scores and times

24th- Andre- DNP

23rd- Hore- 1:00:59- She took forever and sucks. Not a shock.

22nd- Gordan- 55:43- He demanded a map... idiot- is that rude?

21st- Wyatt- 55:40- Also not very bright

20th- Mica- 50:50- Even blind and deaf, she still did better than them

19th- Me- 6:56- I suck...

18th- Wheel- 6:08- He is a good competitor- this course isn't the end all be all.

17th- Elisa- 6:06- Good score for her

16th- Dayta- 5:58- Pretty good for her

15th- Tesla- 5:51- He is smart- not athletic

14th- Cindra- 5:40- Same for her

13th- Artemis- 5:39

12th- Sailor- 5:20

11th- Emilio- 4:20 (nice)

10th- Parsley- 3:07

9th- Terry- 3:06

8th- Dakota- 3:02

7th- Athena- 2:55

6th- Kendall- 2:30

5th- Holley- 2:20

4th- Rachael- 1:59

3rd- Sigrid- 1:55

2nd- Othello- 1:54

1st- Juno- 1:30.

Of course Juno did the best... I am so dead.

 **Cindra Vasquez- 16- District 5 Female**

I groan as my legs hurt. Do you think it is from the obstacle course? No, it is not.

It was standing in line because of Wyatt being so damn slow! I groan as I hear the trio brag about how they topped the leader-board... they are retards. Oh my god. They were the worst... you don't aim for the highest, dimwits.

Wyatt calls me over... ugh!

I walk over, and he says. "GOOD JOB ON GET GOD SCORE!"

...

...

...

"You know that you aim for first, right?" I tell them.

"We were first!" Hore says. Her name is stupid by the way.

"I will snap a bitch in half." Wyatt says, looking at me. They all walk over, looking to punch me. I lightly punch them all, and they all start crying. Good god...

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

I think about my decision from yesterday about allying with Terry. Others may find it stupid, but I see it as a strategic move.

If the career pack crumbles, he is a backup alliance. I plan on killing Kendall anyway. We clash too much. She is annoying.

My plan is to give Terry supplies in the bloodbath. Then, during the night of day 5, we will meet up again. I will betray whoever remains of the careers. A valid point to this is Terry may not make it to Day 5. It doesn't matter if he lives or not. That is the thing. If he lives, cool, but if not, whatever then. I can still kill them, I just need someone else to make it easier. I wonder if District 2 would be upset.

I don't care. They can get over it.

We are not friends, Liber.

I sprint back to the sword station. My final day of training before the games. I hack the dummies, and their stuffing flies out. Kendall walks over to me. "Gee, nice form." she says, cackling like Elmo.

"You will end up like the dummy if you keep this up." I say.

"Calm down." she says, snickering. "Little baby."

"EXCUSE ME!" I yell, but a peacekeeper separates us.

She is so dead.

 **Two chapters in a row! Boom!**

 **1\. What is the worst food you have ever tasted.**

 **2\. ArE yOu A bOy oR a GirL!**

 **3\. Are you ready to RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!**


	21. Training Sessions

**It is time to see what a couple of tributes do for their training! What score will they get?... well that is a separate chapter, xD.**

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

I see Sailor walk out of the training room, looking bored. Finally, he is gone. My turn! I jump up and practically leap in the room! I cannot wait to score a twelve! I am so excited! Juno is so going down!

I see Lucy and Oliver looking down. They are the most important people in the room, and I do not want to screw this up.

"So, what will you be doing for us?" Lucy asks.

"I will be using my districts weapons. Tridents and spears!" I am so excited! I cannot wait! Yes! Time to show what I am made of. I set a row of 100 dummies up. I throw a trident into 25, and throw spears into another 25.

I then just use my favorite weapon.

The trident.

The spear is ok, but it doesn't have the fun a trident does.

I proceed to hack the dummies, and straight up massacre them. The stuffing gets caught on the stickier parts of my tribute outfit, which is bothersome, but it doesn't really distract me to a bad amount which would lower my score.

After a 12 score performance, I am finally finished.

"So, how was it?" I say.

"That information is classified." she says. Seriously? I don't argue, because I don't feel like causing my own death honestly.

Well, duh.

I walked out of the training room, satisfied.

 **Hore Farland- 18- District 10 Female**

YAY IT IS MY TURN!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

I DO GOOD!

I DO IT!

ME A WIENER!

WHORE WALK IN ROOM, SADNESS OH NO LUCY UGLY!

"So, what will you be doing for us?" OLIVE ASKS!

"POOPING!" I yell.

 **I know, another short chapter. We all know my strengths is the actual Hunger Games arena part. This was short and sweet, and that is all it needed to be! The odds chapter is next.**


	22. Training Scores

**Here are the training score kiddos! We are blazing by into the games!**

 **Othello French- 18 - District 1 Male**

Athena and I sit on our couch. I tap my foot impatiently. Can we speed this up slightly? Luna appears on screen, and is about to read our scores.

"Aren't you excited!" I say to Athena.

"Sure." she says, shrugging.

"Come on!" I say. "Where is your sense of honor."

She laughs as the scores are being read.

"Athena Illedisent scored a... 9."

"Good job." I tell her.

"Othello French scored a... 9."

"Hey, we're equal." Athena notes.

"True." I say. I wanted a 10, but cannot be too picky.

That would be dishonorable.

 **Emilio Succor- 18- District 2 Male**

Juno is happy with her allies scores. Good for her.

"Juno Abeck scored a... eleven."

I swear, the roars she has after he score being revealed could be heard from District 2. I won't point out the grammar issue with saying a eleven.

"Emilio Succor scored a... eight."

Same damn grammar issue.

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

I sit silently, tapping my foot as the high scores for Districts one and two were announced.

"Dayta Anode with a score of... 5." Dayta catches a gasp, and just looks down at the floor. I pat her on the back awkwardly, and my score is up.

"Tesla Datum with a score of... 5." Same as her... not good odds.

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

Yes! I will get a 12! If Juno scored 11, I will get higher. I stick my tongue out at Sailor.

"Kendall Cutlier with a score of... 9."

WHAT? NO! I DESERVE A TWELVE!

Sailor gets a seven, BUT WHO CARES? NO!

 **Cindra Vasquez- 16- District 5 Female**

I wait for District 5 to be announced. I don't really want it to come, because Wyatt will start screaming!

"Cindra Vasquez with a score of... 6."

It is fine, but certainly not good.

"Wyatt Laysen with a score of... 1."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6 Male**

I hope my score is good, but I also hope for a good Elisa score.

"Sigrid Alclad with a score of... 8.

That is career material.

"Wheel Jammer with a score of... 7." Hey, not bad!

 **Holley Brown- 16- District 7 Female**

Dakota and I hold our breath in anticipation.

"Holley Brown with a score of... 6."

...that is seriously mediocre.

"Dakota Estreem with a score of... 7."

"Nice." I tell him. "Matches our district."

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

I watch Rachael closely, as she glares at me.

"Rachael Smith with a score of... 8."

An eight? What! I think of my new ally, Juno, and her good score.

"Terrance Jackson with a score of... 4."

Rachael snickers, and I frown... a 4. That is literally half of Rachael's.

Will Juno still want to ally?

 **Milo Miller- 13- District 9 Male**

I cower as Ceres shakes her head. She is the only mentor, and she is obviously disappointing in me... I am such a failure.

"Artemis Grace with a score of... 6."

Damn it! She did ok, and I won't...

"Milo Miller with a score of... 3."

I knew it.

 **Hore Farland- 18- District 10 Female**

ME WILL GET GOOD SCORE!

"Hore Farland with a score of... 0? This is a first folks!"

GORDON GOT A THREE BUT WAH!

 **Parsley Augustus- 14- District 11 Male**

I think of Basil getting a 7 last year. My brother died... but I won't! I will avenge him!

"Elisa Serrah with a score of... 6."

She frowns, and walks off to make some video diary. Seriously, what is up with that? It weirds me out...

"Parsley Augustus with a score of... 7."

Only a seven... I should have done better!

 **I didn't put District 12. Mica cannot hear, and Andre is DQ'ed.**

 **I will not be doing interviews. I apologize, I hate writing them. Only two chapters left. The odds, and the final night before launch. The bloodbath is near, guys!**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	23. Odds

**OK guys. Another short chapter. This will show the odds of winning.**

 **Lucy Shannon- Panem President**

I smirk as I see the foolish citizens blabber about how cool it will be to see the odds. These idiots give me all the power.

I check up on Oliver, and he finalized the odds. "I am about to post." he says. "..right now!"

The board in the center of the capitol shows the odds.

Athena- 8-1.

Othello- 6-1

Juno- 3-1

Emilio- 11-1

Dayta- 18-1

Tesla- 20-1

Kendall- 4-1

Sailor- 13-1

Cindra- 15-1

Wyatt- 98-1

Sigrid- 7-1

Wheel- 16-1

Holley- 21-1

Dakota- 9-1

Rachael- 8-1

Terry- 34-1

Artemis- 11-1

Milo- 40-1

Hore- 100-1

Gordan- 69-1

Elesa- 20-1

Parsley- 15-1

Mica- 100-1

Andre- 24th place

 **Here are the odds! Just one chapter left until the big, bad, bloodbath! I am excited!**

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	24. Launch

**This is the last chapter before the bloodbath! Here we go guys!**

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

The other careers are doing other things. I agreed to meet with Terry in the training center. Most people don't go down their after training ends, so it is a good spot to talk to him. He is already here, so I might as well get to the point.

"Ok Terry, remember they plan?" I ask him.

"Yes. It was only four days ago." he replies. It is weird... four days ago. Feels so much shorter.

"I know." I say, rolling my eyes. "I will try to cause tension with the others in the careers, so the cracks will form on them."

"Nice idea." he says. He does look uneasy about it all.

"Duh. I am great." I say. "I need to go back up to my floor. So should you. Don't die before day 5, will ya?" I say, slightly laughing.

I run off, going onto the elevator. I click the two button, and I am propelled quickly to the top of the district building. When I am released, Emilio just is watching TV. I roll my eyes. Now is not the time for mindless television, but he is going to die anyway. He might as well be happy in his final days. Even if he is a traitor and a failure to District 2. I cannot believe I didn't get a good district partner. I frown, but I continue walking off.

I go back in my room for the final time before the games start. I know Andre is going to die, so I really only have 22 other competitors to worry about. I just hope I am not seated next to Andre. His gore may splatter all over me... that would be gross!

I sit down on my bed and think about the other members of the pack. Sigrid annoys me. I don't like the fact that she is in the pack, even if I was the one who asked her. She is only with us because of Emilio and Sailor.

Speaking of District 4, Kendall is a bitch. She never shuts up, and I want to shoot myself whenever she gets into a rant about how stupid her district partner is. I hate Emilio, but I don't rant about it all day.

Besides, Sailor impressed me. He scored a 7. For a 12-year-old, that is a good score.

Maybe Kendall is afraid of Sailor?

I burst out laughing, because even though I hate Kendall, she would not be afraid of Sailor. It is just too unlikely. I continue to laugh, until Emilio knocks on my door- well, at least it may be Emilio.

I trudge over to the door, and twist the knob. With his blank slate look he tells me we have to go into the hovercraft. The games are starting! My heart pounds in excitement! I have been waiting for this for a long time.

It will finally happen... and I cannot wait.

 **Parsley Augustus- 14- District 11 Male**

I am notified that the hovercraft is about to be taken to the arena. I smile, feeling like it should have happened forever ago. I want to destroy Wyatt, and the other two brats will be fine meat as well. I just want to avenge Basil...

I almost cry, but I slap myself.

"NO!" I yell at myself. "Crying is bad."

I, and a lot of other tributes, board the elevator. It is a strange, awkward silence as we all stare at each other. We will be kill one another, and soon.

"At least the brat trio is not here, right?" I ask.

"Yes." Everyone says in unison.

"Seriously, I cannot stand them!" Cindra, the five girl, says. "I am District partners with Wyatt! I have to live in the save room as him- ugh!"

"I pity you." Sailor says.

The elevator releases, and peacekeepers latch on to my arm. I would fight them, but I do not want to get into anymore trouble than I am already am in. I am guided to my seat, between Mica and... Wyatt. I glare a dagger into him, and he starts screaming.

A peacekeeper slaps Wyatt, and puts duct tape over his mouth.

"You should be paid more." Rachael says. I laugh, agreeing. Wyatt is being an idiot. I grab a cookie off the shelf... Basil loved cookies... no! Don't think of that! I hope the Capitol teleporter is back. Maybe Mina will like be for being Basil's sibling?

I want body armor.

I need it.

We take flight, since everyone is in their seat. I look to the other side of me, Mica being there. I feel bad and good for her at the same time. The lucky part is, she probably won't know what will happen to her. Does she even know? It is weird... such an enigma.

The bad part is death.

But not to me. I need her dead if I want to win. Andre is tied up, and it is making us all uncomfortable. I don't feel bad. He tried to kill Ceres. But... she did kill a citizen of District 11...

Why do I think of this nonsense so often? It gets me nowhere.

"We are landing in five minutes." A lot of people scream in fear.

"Where is your honor, guys?" Othello says, disappointing.

"SHUT UP ABOUT HONOR!" Juno yells, fed up.

"No honor from her either..." he mumbles. I can't help but laugh.

We land in the tribute room, and we are separated to our launch pedestals. I don't want my head split open on one like Adrian did.

A peacekeeper walks up to me, and he gives me an outfit. "Change." he says.

"Uh. Can you look the other way, please?" I say, annoyed.

"Whatever." he says. Sorry for not wanting you to look at my junk... asshole. Once I am finished, and I look at my chocolate brown attire, I walk slowly into the podium, where we will be raised.

And Basil will be avenged.

 **THE BLOODBATH IS NEXT GUYS! :)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **2\. Who are you rooting for at the moment?**

 **3\. Are you hyped?**

 **4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	25. BloodbathDay 1

**Aren't we glad blood is about to be shed? The bloodbath is finally here, and it is time for some of these tributes to die. I love most of these people sent in to me, and it is a shame, but they all have to go out at some point. But before murder happens, here is a list of the tributes for the final time! Take a good, maybe even great look. A handful are history.**

 **District 1: Athena Illedisent and Othello French**

 **District 2: Juno Abeck and Emilio Succor**

 **District 3: Dayta Anode and Tesla Datum**

 **District 4: Kendall Culiter and Sailor Moon**

 **District 5: Cindra Vasquez and Wyatt Laysen**

 **District 6: Sigrid Alclad and Wheel Jammer**

 **District 7: Holly Brown and Dakota Estreem**

 **District 8: Rachael Smith and Terry Jackson**

 **District 9: Artemis Grace and Milo Miller**

 **District 10: Hore Farland and Gordon Fields**

 **District 11: Elisa Serrah and Parsley Augustus**

 **District 12: Mica Parker and Andre Sanchez**

 **This will be the longest chapter... not a surprise, is it? I sure love to mention how much more fun writing death and arena scenes are than actually pre game activities.**

 **So without any more delay, here we go!**

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- District 11 Female**

I have to rub my eyes really hard to get my eyesight back due to the light. When I clear my eyes, I take a look around the arena... why is it a forest? It is to make the districts that are poor, like my own, feel bad because of the rebellion?

I analyze further, and I see that the forest have a lot of lake, and there are two mountains in the distance, but I can only see one clearly. The other is on the far side of me. I then decide to take a look on who is around me. I see the insane kid from twelve, and the boy from 9. They are both easier targets than me, harsh as it is to say... I am just being realistic.

I think of all the video diaries I could be making for Nimbia... she would love them... right?

I catch a scream in my throat as the gong rings. A timer appears in the cornucopia. Each second pounds loudly.

60, 59, 58, 57. I squeak out.

I look inside the cornucopia, and I see plenty of weapons. Maces, axes, hatchets, knife, throwing knifes, swords, hammers, scythes, sickles... a lot of them. Ceres must have made it popular. I also see a trident and a spear, and I unwillingly look at the insane girl from 4- Kendall, I think her name was. She is eyeing those weapons. District 4 and all.

But my eyes don't go to the trident. It goes to the bow and arrow. I lock my eyes on it, as does the girl from 9. We glare at each other. We both need it. "I am so getting that..." I mutter to myself.

56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51...

Time ticks down. Will I die in the bloodbath?... I really hope not. Nimbia needs me to live. I cannot just let myself die...

I remember the plan I made with Wheel. Grab a couple things, and head west of the cornucopia head. We lock eyes, and I nod towards it. We both know what do to... but what if I career finds me and really wants to kill me? I would not put it past the boy from 1.

Othello French, the boy who loves honor. I see Mica turned around with a headset... does it tell her when to go?

How is that fair?

The timer is now at 40, and I see the excitement on the careers face-

BOOM!

I scream as gore and blood splats all over me. Murmurs and such arise.

Andre has his mine exploded. He is dead, and only 23 remain.

I quickly scrub and try to get the guts off of me, which works. I smile as it dissapears. That whole ordeal took me half a minute, and I almost scream as I see only 10 seconds left ticking on the clock. It gets louder and louder, and I want to jump for a second, but I immediately decide against it. Just a little fear, that is it. Calm down...

5 seconds...

I hope Wheel is safe.

4 seconds...

Oh crap! I am nervous...

3 seconds...

But I have to persevere.

2 seconds...

I am ready. I can do this!

1 second...

 **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

That is the last thing we hear before we all jump off of our launch pedestal, darting in the cornucopia for supplies. We need them. I scream and run, and I see a sparkling red backpack... I need it... it was Nimbia's favorite color. I run to it, right as the District 8 girl does the same. I kick her in the knee, and drawls out a knife! Crap! I shove her down with all of my strength, and I grab the backpack with as much effort. It is hard to continue running, but I do. I grab a bow and arrow hidden behind a rock, as well as a sharp knife. I scream as I see that Rachael has followed me.

I shoot an arrow, and it hits her thigh. She screams, blood pouring out of her. It is her own fault... I see Wheel, and I sprint over to him. I hear a loud female scream, and I meet up with him now.

"We need to go!" I say.

"We do." he says, and we run off... hopefully to safety. As we run, I think about the girl from 9. How didn't she get the bow? Did she get distracted in a fight, or is she dead right now?

So many questions, so little answers. But I cannot focus on that part right now.

I just need to keep running.

 **Rachael Smith- 16- District 8 Female**

I scream as the girl from 11 releases the arrow from her bowstring. It finds my thigh, and I collapse on the ground. I see the boy from District 4 running at me with a trident. I scream as he wants to kill me. I jump up and shove him down, before his ally, the boy from 2, or Emilio, runs over to try and safe him.

I take a slash at his throat, but he dodges my attacks. My annoyance grows, because I haven't been able to do anything serious yet. I decide I just need to run, and I grab a net of apples, and I run out.

That didn't do anything... the screams though... they are getting louder, and I dare to turn back. I see Othello plunge his sword into someone's back, and they scream and cry. I gasp...

I realize how little I have at the moment as I keep running. I have only a single knife, and ten apples. I need to kill others so I can get sponsored something good. I get my feeling driven to anger after I realize how poorly I just set myself up for the rest of the games.

Either the games need to end snappy, or I need to find good food. I see a berry Bush in the distance. Blueberries. I hope it is not the infamous Nightlock berry. I am surprised that it is still around in the games.

I think of Katniss and Peeta, then the failed rebellion.

At least I am doing better than the brat from last year, she placed 22nd. I am the superior District 8 Female. I stop once my legs and throat feel sore... no water. I then see a colony of houses nearby as the cannons for bloodbath fire.

 **Athena Illedisent- 18- District 1 Female**

The gong rings, and we all sprint over to collect whatever we can from the cornucopia. I run as fast as I can to get a good weapon... sword, axe, knife, whatever! I just need something good.

I find a belt of throwing knives, and I throw at a duo scuffling. Milo and Sailor are fighting for a yellow pack, and my knife hits Sailor in the gut. He screams, but that was no way lethal.

"I HATE EVERYTHING!" I hear a brat yell. I whip around quickly, as Hore, and I cackle in glee as I see Othello already attacking this little brat. She screams and shouts, but Gordon and Wyatt are also being attacked.

Thank god that the brat trio will all die here.

I see him slash her legs as I grab a sickle, and by the way I have a firm grip of the said object, the whore is dead.

There is a sword deep in her back. "Thank god..." he mutters.

"Ya..." I reply.

I yelp as the boy from 7 knocks me down. "No!" I yell.

I thrust my sickle upwards, and it lands just inches away from his neck. He screams bloody murder as my sickle is shoved through his shoulder. He then seethes. "Why, you-" he tries to finish whatever that sentence was, but I kick his shin, and he falls down. The girl from seven, his district partner, throws a hatchet at me.

I flinch, but it barely missed.

Thank god! I would have been killed instantly. She had no weapon, and is now being chased by Sigrid, holding a large axe.

Dakota, the boys name I think, ignores me as he tries to save his district partner from certain death. I calm myself down, and I spin into the cornucopia... and I cannot believe what I see. Juno is helping the boy from District 8... that traitor! I grab my sword, and I March over to Juno to confront her.

Seriously, the boy from District 8?

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

I cackle as the gong rings. Time for the killing to begin! I try to find Emilio and Sailor. They need to die!

I first need a weapon though, and I run into the horn, where there is a beautiful gold trident. I stare in awe, and I settle it. This is my weapon. I grab a secondary spear, just in case I guess. I may need it, I never know.

I run out to find my targets- yes! There they are!

They are scuffling with the girl from 8. Before I can move in and kill them though, I get distracted.

I hate Juno, and that part of me is well known. I despise her for her attitude and general annoyance, and her scoring an eleven in training. I hate that she thinks she should be leader, when I should be. She is seriously annoying, that is the obvious point I am trying to make.

But I cannot help but cheer for her when she stabs the other brat from 10 in the chest with a knife. Gordon falls dead, removing another stupid brat from the games. Seriously, how did the tributes get downgraded so badly? We had a great pair from 10 last year, why do these two exist?

I lost track of the traitor alliance. I go back into the horn, defeated until I see it.

There they are!

Emilio and Sailor look like deer caught in the headlights. I grab my trident, and stalk towards them.

"Sailor, run!" Emilio says, jumping towards me.

Sailor dioes what Emilio asked, but I screech as Emilio punched me to the ground.

He pulls out a knife, and I thought my life would be over.

But I am able to dodge at the last second. He is in shock, and that is all the time I need

My trident sinks several inches deep into his chest, and he gasps in pain. He sacrificed himself for the other traitor, also known as my district partner. It is sweet in a way. I watch in a satisfied awe, as his once tan skin morphs slowly into a deathly pail. I yank my trident out of his dying body.

I leave Emilio to bleed out, and I look for another victim.

 **Gordon Fields- 14- District 10 Male**

Ok Gordon, once this gong rings, and we are told to go, I will give the scariest battle cry on Earth.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?"

I scream very manly.

"He sounds like a little girl!" The District 2 Female says.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU MISCREANT!" I yell very awesomely.

I scream as Juno grabs a nearby knife, and she slides the blade across my throat. No!

I can only see the light as she finishes me off with a knife to the chest, and I hear cheering, so much of it.

Was I really that bad?

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

Once the gong rung, you can bet I ran at full speed to get a weapon. On the way, I grab a backpack, and I wack the boy from 6 with it on my way. He grunts, and kicks me knee. I ignore it and press on, grabbing a throwing knife along the way. I go into a different part of the cornucopia than Kendall does.

Why is she so annoying? Why does she need to exist.

I grab a large hunting knife, and I mutter something about Gordon's pathetic battle cry.

He goes to attack me, but I shove him down with little effort. He does realize he is facing off again a career, and not just some random slouch. I jump onto him, slashing his throat. He gargles on his own blood.

I then hear cheering as I stab him repeatedly in the chest with my knife, and I also see Hore's bloody corpse.

With Andre blown up, that means three or possibly more are dead now. I smirk, running off into the cornucopia.

I see Terry with a duffel bag, stuffing as many things as possible. I hear blood splatter in the other side of the cornucopia, then Kendall's annoying, high-pitched, witchy laughter. It bothers me to no end.

I cannot let her score more kills than me. I help Terry put stuff in his bag, when I hear Athena yell at me as I grab a very shiny katana with a perfect edge.

"You traitor!" she yells. Oh crap, she found out! "Just wait till the other careers kill you when they find out about this- EEK!"

I will never know how that sentence ended, because I immediately slash her throat with the katana, and she falls to the ground lifelessly. I see her eyes well up with tears.

I then turn around to Terry. "What are you waiting for, go!" I yell to him. He needs to be more efficient, seriously. I doubt he will live to see the fifth day like planned.

Maybe it is not that bad?

I see Mica stumbling around in the distance. I feel like no one killed her out of guilt. She is blind and deaf, after all.

If they will not do it, someone with courage has to.

And that person with the courage to do so is me!

I take aim with my one throwing knife. It hits perfectly. She screams as the cold metal cuts through her delicate skin, and the blood pours out. I have three kills.

 **Parsley Augustus- 14- District 11 Male**

When the gong rings, I desperately want to kill Wyatt to finally avenge Basil after the District 5 Male killed him last year. I thank any gods out there that the boy from five is an utter joke. Seriously, how does he exist?

I practically leap off the launch pedestal and again, I think of how the boy from district 4 died last year. I run at full speed, and I pick up a bag full of supplies. I gasp as the girl from 9 jumps on to me, holding a knife. She stabs my neck and I die- no, she stabbed my shoulder.

I still scream from the pain, as I knee her in the gut, and repeatedly punch her in the face as she cries. I feel pain in my jaw as she uppercuts it. I stagger, dazed, trying to find Wyatt. I trip over the bloody corpse of Gordan, several stab marks in his chest.

I find a spear next to me, and I pick it up.

I see Wyatt, about to kill Mica, before a knife flies into her neck.

The poor little girl has finally gotten the peace she probably was desperate for.

I grab Wyatt by the hair, and I march him towards one of the nearby trees when the others are fighting.

"Time to die, you little brat." I hiss at him.

He screams, but I bash his head repeatedly into the trees, and he screams even louder. I thrust my spear through his gut, and I dangle it around. The blood pours out of him, but I am not finished. Not by a long shot, I say.

I spear his neck repeatedly before his head just separates from his shoulders, and it rolls down to my feet. Ew! That thing is gross! I kick his head, and it hits the boy from 7. He falls down before I hear him gasp. I run into a crate in the cornucopia.

I want to kill a career.

Basil, you have been avenged.

 **Cindra Vasquez- 16- District 5 Female**

Once that too familiar gong hits, I leap of my launch pedestal. In the opposite direction. There is no way I am risking going in the cornucopia and getting killed. But... I do wait around a tree to wait for Dayta and Tesla... is it selfish that I am just standing around while they do the hard work... maybe it is...

I see all of the horrible death.

I catch a scream in my throat as Dakota is about to cut Tesla open with that deadly, sharp hatchet, but Tesla throws dirt in his face to distract him. I see Hore die by Othello, and Gordan being stabbed by Juno.

I see all the blood being shed. I see Kendall follow her district partner, Sailor, and Emilio in the cornucopia. Only two come out.

I see Sailor running away, and he is heading my direction. Once he runs past my tree, I trip him. I yank the bag of supplies off of him, leaving only a weak looking knife and paint supplies on him. I try to run away, but Sailor looks pissed off now. I increase my running speed.

Wait a second... I have an idea! I pretend I am tired, and when he comes back, I swing the bag full force into his face. He screams, his nose starting to leak out blood. I continue to run for five minutes, and then I check my supplies.

Two twin knives, a belt of sixteen throwing knives, a length of rope, a hatchet, six packs of meat, and a platter of tuna sandwiches...

Poor Sailor. He missed out on all of this stuff.

I realize something... Dayta and Tesla... my allies... I left them! We are now separated. That is not good for an alliance...

 **Dakota "Kota" Estreem- 18- District 7 Male**

My breath is shaky as I try to prevent Sigrid from killing Holly. Holly is screaming bloody murder of Sigrid shows more signs of irritation each passing second. I grip my hatchet tighter than ever.

I do not feel safe. Not even a little bit.

I scream as I bump into the boy from District 3... what was his name again? Tessa? No, that would be silly... Tesla. He pulls out a scythe, but he has no experience, and I knock it out of his hands.

I do not want to murder...

but I have to. I need to accept this fact. Before I kill him with the hatchet, he knocks me in the ground. I scream as the pain from Rachael hitting me with the sickle increases from zero from ten in a matter of seconds.

I pick myself up, but I wish I hadn't.

I gasp at the same time as Holly. I scream in horror.

Sigrid demolished Holly's head with her axe... no. My closest ally is dead... wait!

I have been only thinking about Holly... how are Milo and Artemis. I see Artemis throw a knife past me, hitting Othello.

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

I yelp as someone just threw a knife my way. What makes it worse?

Athena is laying on the cornucopia floor, blood pouring out. I gasp, wondering which outlier did it.

As I wonder, I see the boy from 11 burst out of a crate, and my sword slashes his gut while he stabs my shoulder.

I yell in pain, but the younger boy screams as blood pours out.

Both brothers die in the games.

I see about no one left in the cornucopia. I yelp as I see the boy from 9 grabbing a sleeping pack, as Kendall throws a knife. It lands dead center in his back. He falls without saying a words.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Ten cannons. That is how many tributes are dead. In the name of honor.

I gaze around, seeing Athena, Emilio, Wyatt, Holly, Milo, Hore, Gordon, Parsley, Andre, and Mica dead in the dirt.

"Pathetic." Kendall says after a minute of silence. "Athena is a failure of a career. Just like Clara was a flop."

I laugh. That is true, Clara is a flop.

What I do not laugh about is the comment about Athena. I know she died early, but... she tolerated me.

I frown as we leave the clearing, letting the hovercraft pick up those that died today.

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8 Female**

There were ten cannons. I smile, knowing that only fourteen of us remain. I only know Andre is dead, but not anyone else. The information would have been vital. I am fine though, because of the anthem.

So, about the village.

I inch closer to it. I am nervous something bad will happen, like a nasty mutt. I am not being the eleventh cannon! I will not. I refuse!

Once I get there, I see some kind tribe people, obviously robotic, start to move their way around. I will not lie, I am a little creeped out. I see an older one approach me.

"Finally." she says. "We have a visitor, after all of these years."

"Uh..." I say. "Just how old are you?"

Maybe that was a rude question to ask, but I am pretty curious at the moment.

"Now now dear, we do not ask those questions." she says. I brace for it to jump out at me, but it does not happen. I calm down a little, my heart racing... oh god.

"What?" she asks. "We will not kill you."

I somehow doubt that. But I get a tour of this village. I hope no one else will find it.

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

I groan in annoyance. I know Cindra is not dead, but we are now separated. Dayta and I have our boots constantly sink in the mud, and each step progressively gets more difficult to make. I can tell it is bothering Dayta.

"Can we stop?" she asks. I was about to suggest that, so a break is well needed.

"Sure." I say. "What do we even have in our packs?"

"Oh, right!" she says, bobbing herself on the forehead. "Silly me!"

I roll my eyes as we take out the bag. I have three fresh loaves of bread, an empty container, a length of rope, a wire, and five bottles of water. She empties hers. She has six loaves of bread, a trey full of veggies, and 100 salami slices.

Are they trying to kill us with a heart attack before the games begin? All of that cholesterol cannot be healthy!

She also has a couple of throwing knives. She juggles them for a bit, before I tell her to stop, due to the risks at the knife hitting one of us. That would be highly bothersome. I pull of my knife, and just stare at it.

I will need to kill at some point... who will I use this on?

 **Sailor Moon- 12- District 4 Male**

My breaths are shaky... Emilio is now dead. But I do not cry.

The first reason is because I do not want to look weaker than I already do. I am only twelve... the second reason is a simple but sad reason. I never truly got to know the guy... and he sacrificed himself to save me.

"Thank you Emilio." I say to no one in particular. I am the only one around her.

But Cindra took all of my supplies... I only have my knife and painting supplies... I did go to the camouflage station in training, and I was good...

I did a hole with my bare hands. It takes about an hour, and the bright sun has been replaced with a waning crescent moon. I look at it as I start to carefully paint myself to look like the ground so I can sleep.

I scream as the anthem plays, and I hold my chest. That must have looked stupid. I see the Capitol Seal, and I glare at the tyranny symbol. It gets replaced with the girl from 1. Wow... a career bit the dust already. She did seem like the weakest link.

It fades to... Emilio. This time, I do allow a small, but existent tear to slide out. Thank you for helping me...

He is gone, and the brat from five is now staring back at me. Just a brat. Who cares?

It fades in Holly. My eyes widen, and I am pretty shocked. I thought she stood a good chance, but I guess not.

It goes from Holly to Milo. No shock there. Poor Ceres.

Hore and Gordon then look down at me. Yes! The whole brat trio is gone! Gone are the days of their screaming nonstop!

Parsley is next. I just stare. I know he avenged his brother before his death. At least he has that going for him.

Andre is up. I knew he was dead. He blew up for trying to kill Ceres. Stupid move, so... he deserved it.

Finally is Mica. Was there ever a doubt? Did anyone expect her to survive. I look down, before the loud and proud music fades into silence, which fades into the crickets chirping. I fall asleep in my whole, and I hope I wake up.

 **So there we have it! Ten children have been slaughtered on day 1. Compare it to the last games, and it grows by a whole two! We are really making groundbreaking progress here guys!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Othello French (District 1 Male)

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Dayta Anode (District 3 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)

Sailor Moon (District 4 Male)

Cindra Vasquez (District 5 Female)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Artemis Grace (District 9 Female)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen List:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

 **14 remain guys!**

 **Questions!**

 **1\. Who are you sad about most?**

 **2\. Who do you think will win?**

 **3\. Who do you think will go next?**

 **4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	26. Day 2- Subtle Curse

**Here is the second day in the arena. Only fourteen of our tributes remain. I will proof-read this one. Found a lot of typos in the last chapter. "He kicked me knee." Do not fret though- all of this is well thought out content.**

 **I also forgot to give my dead tribute notes for the ten who died. At the end of this chapter, I will give my notes for them, and possibly any other tributes who join the fallen today. Here is a reminder of who is left.**

 **Othello French- District 1**

 **Juno Abeck- District 2**

 **Dayta Anode and Tesla Datum- District 3**

 **Kendall Cutlier and Sailor Moon- District 4**

 **Cindra Vasquez- District 5**

 **Sigrid Alclad and Wheel Jammer- District** **6**

 **Dakota Estreem- District 7**

 **Rachael Smith and Terrance Jackson- District 8**

 **Artemis Grace- District 9**

 **Elisa Serrah- District 11.**

 **I will also give a district death order!**

 **12th- District 10- Hore (23rd) and Gordon (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre (24th) and Mica (19th)**

 **Without further ado, here we go!**

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

While the other careers were sleeping, I was doing things that were going to help us. I organized all of the supplies into categories. Sleeping, medicine, food, water, weapons. I may have a bit of OCD. Seeing all of those items just laying around bothered me. I needed to get them organized.

The career pack may not kill me. Even if they try, I am still a grown women, and I will fight back. But since Athena died, the pack needs to stay close. Speaking of Athena dying, Juno seemed really nervous when we brought it up last night.

On the other hand though, Othello said it was Parsley, and he was hiding in a crate or something. Not 100% believable, and it may have been Othello, but killing your own district partner is not very honorable. And honor is very important to him, so I doubt he killed her. It just does not seem feasible, and she actually put up with his crap. Seriously, honor? Speaking of kills... my transitions in my head are really slick, are they not?

I think about how the other careers got two kills each. Kendall killed Emilio and Milo, Othello killed Hore and Parsley, and Juno killed Mica and Gordon. Parsley got two kills, and he also died in the bloodbath...

My bottom rung status may still be floating around. I only killed that girl from district seven, in that big outlier alliance. Since Kendall killed the weak boy from nine, there is only Dakota and the girl from 9. Thank god that their alliance is weakened, it could have been a dangerous threat. I think of the other ones, first one coming to mind is the pair from three and the girl from 5. Cinder? I do not really remember. They are intelligent, and I think I am the only career right now thinking about how a brain can outmatch us. I certainly do not want that to happen... I then think of my district partner, Wheel. He told me that he and the girl from eleven, Elisa, are allied. They can be a dangerous duo, which is not what I need to happen right now. I just pace around now, waiting for the others to wake up.

I take a minute, but Othello wakes up. His eyes widen as he looks around, his head shaking wildly... ew. "What happened!" he yells. "What happened to all our supplies! I am bamboozled!" I roll my eyes at his yelling, but I tell him what happened.

"Calm down. The supplies are here, I just organized them into sections so we can find what we want easier." I tell him... why does he think that I would take the supplies and just sit around here. Does he think I am suicidal? Really?

He slowly gets up after murmuring to himself. He looks around, seeing everything in neat piles. He grabs an apple, and cuts it in half with his knife, handing me the other half. I thank him and starting eating as we sit down.

"So, when are we going to start our hunt?" I ask him, taking another bite. "Should we wake up the other girls now, or just let them wake up by themselves? When we do hunt, we shall not be flops and actually have a damn guard!"

"True." he says. "We will hunt after they wake up naturally. The longer I go without hearing them argue, the better! They seriously need to learn when to not argue about pointless things! The lack of honor."

I feel like the never shutting up thing also applies to Othello and his honor, but I do not say it to him.

"I guess." I reply. "They never stop bickering, those two."

After thirty minutes of talking, Juno wakes up. She rubs her eyes. I thought she would be trained to wake up earlier to be honest, because she got an 11... not that waking up early is exactly what the gamemakers score you on.

She yanks Kendall's hair to wake her up. I brace myself to hear another pointless argument between the duo, but it never occurs. They just sneer at each other. Kendall then speaks up, very loudly. She needs to work on being quiet.

"Listen up." she says. "We are going hunting, and Juno will stay guard-"

"Woah!" Juno yells out... here we go again! "Who died and made you leader?"

"The ten in the anthem." Kendall says, smirking. Juno gets angry and retaliates. "I killed the same amount of people as you, and quicker! And why do you want me to be the guard! I scored an eleven, I could kill the other much better than you ever would you... you... nine scorer!"

Othello and I gasp as Kendall might as well have fire in her eyes from rage.

"You are staying and that is that!" Kendall yells. This people are idiots... god damn.

"No, I will stay. For no other reason than to shut you up." I say. Kendall looks mad while Juno laughs.

"Excuse me you six scum-" Kendall tries to say before the others interrupt.

"No one wants to hear you talk." Juno says.

"Seriously Kendall, shut up." Othello says. Kendall looks like a pouty child, but they run off to do whatever they are going to do. I hope they kill someone. But I lied to Kendall when I said the only reason I said so was to shut her up. It is actually much different. When I woke up, I came up with a subtle plan to put the others in a worse position.

I will let them do all of the fighting, and they will waste their own supplies and ruin items they are good with, like tridents, spears, and swords. None of them primarily use an axe, and it would seem like a last resort for them. I take in all of the peace and quiet, and I smile. Thank god they are gone. Careers are just so... noisy and strange. That is the nice way to put it. I decide to actually look at all of the weapons in detail. There are a ton of throwing knives, just like last time. Knives are seriously common, and it is ridiculous. I see a duo of maces, none claimed by the outliers. I realize that I am not completely done though.

There are still a couple of bags, satchels, boxes and more that I have not emptied. That is what I do with my time while I wait. A cannon fires. I tap my fingers together, smiling. Only thirteen of us are left then.

I eat a couple of chicken salad sandwiches. I need all of the extra weight, because with the fighting for your life part, you need all of the extra calories you can get. WOAH!

I flinch in fear as a knife flew past me.

"Who is there?" I ask... no one responds. I grab an axe, and I sprint towards the directions of the knife. I see the girl from nine jump out with a sharpened stick... she must have gotten little weapons during the bloodbath.

"Sigrid... I need supplies... I do not want to die..." she says, clutching her stomach in starvation.

"Neither do I." I say. "So you have to die."

Her eyes widen in pure fear as I swing my axe down at her, the same way as I did to Holly. She yelps and jumps back. I find it weird that only now that I note that the boy from seven is not with her. Are they split up?

"The boy from seven cannot help you." I say simply.

"I can fight for myself!" she yells, thrusting her sharp stick into my gut. Ow! That hurt, but it was not lethal in the slightest. She slides under me, running for the cornucopia. I throw my axes at her skull. She just narrowly survives as it sticks into the cornucopia... dammit!

I gasp as she runs right into the supplies stash. I take out the dagger from my pocket and I rush towards her... was her name Artemis? Why am I even thinking of names during a middle of a fight!

Right as I run into her direction I feel a searing pain in my thigh. I look down and see a knife is in my thigh. I shove Artemis down to the ground. I yank the knife out of my leg, and I prepare to stab her.

I scream as dirt is thrown in my eyes. I can't see! I fling my knife around, and I hear a tear, likely from her clothing.

I grab a water bottle from nearby and poor it over me. I rub my eyes, I blink, and I can see again. I yelp as Artemis jumped at me at the same time I could see. She prepares to stab me with her knife, but I block it with my arm. She cuts the length of it. I scream as I see all of my blood pouring out. If I do not bandage up soon, I will be dead! I can not let that happen! I punch her in the nose, and I shove her off of me. I run to the medical supplies room while she follows me. I should not be the one needing to flee, but that cut was very dangerous. I patch it up quickly... wait, did she follow me. I exit the cornucopia and I scream in more pain as her arrow finds my shoulder. I rip it out and snap it, as I pick up a hatchet.

I run full speed towards her, dodging an arrow or two.

"Why is this harder than my bow!" she yells. I punch her to the ground as she screams. I am about to sever her neck, but she pokes me in the eyes. Good move... when I can see again, I see Artemis running away with a box of fruit. Well played...

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

I cannot believe that the outlier girl in our pack told me off like that! She is just scum, someone who does not even matter to this universe! A foul beast! I hear a creaking sound. I throw my trident at the deer in the forest.

"You do not need to throw the damn trident at every sound you hear, idiot!" Juno says. Ok, I am tired of this girl! She has been constantly stealing my glory in these games! It is simply unfair! She got a score of eleven, while I unfairly got a nine!

Unfairness. Illogical! I also cannot believe that Othello told me I need to shut up.

"Why not?" I yell at her.

"Well, we have enough food as it is. We cannot carry all that you kill to cook at the cornucopia. You are just giving the others a chance to get extra food, which makes them stronger, why are you this stupid!" she yells.

"Well, that was rude!" I yell at her.

"Can you shut up Kendall!" Othello snaps at us. "You just never stop talking, all you want to do is chat, chat, chat! I am tired of it!" Juno and I both gasp at his sudden outburst, and he suddenly takes deep breaths.

"Forgive me." he says. "Yelling does not show much honor." I roll my eyes as he talks about honor, again! And he says I talk a bunch... I do not! Othello and Juno just need to stop complaining like idiots. They need to take a chill pill!

"Well, sorry!" Juno says, the sarcasm just dripping out.

"Thank you!" Othello says, smiling... does he not get it- oh, whatever!

We all scream as we see dirt rising from the ground! No, it looks like mud! "Mud mutt!" I scream. Othello immediately takes action, and with a perfect form, he throws his spear. We gasp as we see the spear impale the mutt's chest... wait... that is not a mutt, that was a tribute.

Juno walks up to the kid, and she wipes the dirt off of his forehead. We see that scar... YES! Sailor is dead! I cannot be more happy! I cackle as he wakes up in shock. He sees blood rushing down his chest. He cannot even scream, he just cries for a minute.

"You deserved it!" I say, spitting in his face. That traitor! I kick his body repeatedly, as he starts to go limp. Juno and Othello pull me away from him. "What the hell was that?!" Juno screams shrilly. Who cares, it is just Sailor!

BANG! The cannon has fired, confirming his death. I hope no one watching was stupid enough to root for Sailor and call him the hero in this story. Good guys do not win, it is only that way in TV and comic books. "Seriously Kendall, that is not honorable in the slightest!" Othello says.

"Oh, can it!" I say to them.

"I hated Emilio, but I did not act crazy and kick his body like a madman!" Juno says, rolling her eyes. "You are lucky Athena died, or you would be so dead by now!" She bats her eyes slightly as she says it. Is someone scared... of me? Ha, totally nothing else! I am the strongest person in these games after all.

Nobody else even comes close.

"But, like..." I say. "Emilio is such a loser!" I feel like I am justified here, Emilio is the lamest person to ever exist on Earth.

He probably watches grass grow and paint dry. Maybe he helps the librarian.

"How does that matter whatsoever?" Othello says. "Whatever, let's just continue hunting."

"Wow, you said something smart!" I say. I catch glares from both of them. I scream as a pack of wolf mutts appear, chasing after us! I grab my belt of throwing knives, and I take one out. I see it gleam in the bright sun, and I lodge it perfectly into the skull of the mutt.

Othello and Juno also fight back. I really hope that they both die here. They are rude for no reason!

I scream as a mutt spawns behind me, and it chomps down on the back of my thigh. I scream as it dives out to get my throat. I stick up my foot, and I scream as the mutt starts treating my foot like a packet of meat. I stick my trident in his head, and it falls down.

I scream as the other ones start to pounce, but they do not kill me.

Othello spears them all. I gasp... he actually did not let me die... maybe because it would show little honor to just let someone die like that... that would be a good reason for Othello. Juno screams as she gets a bite mark on her arm, but Othello throws a knife at the mutt's neck.

We kill all of the remaining ones, but I lie on the ground, saying every swear word I ever learned and making up some new ones as well. My foot is in major pain. I see a sponsor crate come down, with a marking of four. Either the sponsor for Sailor was late, or the more likely and true possibility, it is mine.

All mine.

I chuckle in sweet, sweet relief as I see a moderate wound healer.

"Why did I not get one!" Juno yells, looking annoyed.

"Because you suck."

 **Terrance "Terry" Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

I groan as I once again have to pull my boots out of this muddy area. I wish I picked a better spot to run, but Othello was in the way, and he had a look of murder in his eyes, and Juno could not just go up and kill him and then act like nothing happened.

BANG!

I flinch as the cannon fires. We are closing in on the top half of the games. I then think about the killing like nothing happened, and that brings my attention to Athena. I saw Juno slash her throat, but Juno was not in the fallen. Emilio, her partner, was.

So... did nobody find out that Juno killed Athena? Was nobody thinking about her? She kind of isolated herself from the careers. I am so hungry... I do have a lot of food, but I do not want to waste what I have. I grab an orange from my pack. I carefully slice the peels, and discard them in the disgusting lake. No one would drink from there anyway, including me, so I do not have to worry about gross orange water or something.

I just shake my head as the citrus goes down my throat. I wonder who the cannon was for. Was it for Juno? Did they figure out that Juno was Athena's killer? I do not know why I am thinking about this as frequently as I do.

I just have to last until day five... I feel like maybe Juno could have thought of an earlier date, but she is strong. She can survive, but the problem is me... I do not want to kill anyone off... I can't. I do not want my parents to hate me. I push the thought away, as I think about my district partner. I swear, her attitude towards me is seriously bipolar.

She was fine with me before the reapings. She even attended some of the parties I held. But once we got reaped, she sent hard glares my way... maybe it is not that bad that the cannon would have been hers.

I think of the pair from last year. District 8 was the first district eliminated... we are doing miles better.

I continue to walk, and I find a patch of berries... eating them will not hurt, right?

No! These could be poisonous!

I examine them further... these are bloodberries. I shudder at the bloodberries. Unlike the nightlock berry, these do not just kill you quickly and painlessly. Blood slowly leaks out of your skin, and you start puking blood until you die... ick.

I see a deer in the distance. I do not want to kill animals, but this is a hard pill I have to just swallow. I cannot avoid killing animals... I need them to continue having a food supply at the ready... can't the same be said about the other tributes? I see it prance around. I slowly take my machete out. I may not want to kill or hurt the others, but Juno put a lot of good stuff in my pack before I fled away. The deer sees me and starts to run, but I throw a knife, hitting it's leg and knocking it down.

I slash it with my machete. I gasp at the blood leaking out of the deer... this is actually disgusting! I start to drag the corpse when I hear pounding footsteps. The boy from seven is chasing Cindra around, and he sees me... oh crap!

I am an easier target than Cindra!

He grabs his axe and turns towards me. Cindra is still running, still thinking that the boy from seven is still chasing her. "I am sorry." he says... sorry does not really change the fact that this guy wants me dead.

"No!" I yell. "I am not dying! Not today I won't!"

He just laughs... well that was rude! "I do not want to kill you... I do not want to kill anyone here, but I have to if I want to go home... pretend they are trees, pretend they are trees, they need to go down..."

"Then don't!" I say.

"No." he says. I grab a hatchet and throw it at him... I am turning into a monster! I should not have to balance my morals and survival the way I am... I need to run, I cannot risk killing him, or worse, him killing me.

It hits his leg. He starts to scream. "Sorry!" I say, dragging the deer with me. I cannot let him have it. He ran the opposite direction... crap! I just gave him a hatchet, a weapon district seven is known for.

I ignore it and go into a nearby cave that was close, and I try to get a fire going. I am not going to start a fire, creating smoke, in the open, that would be suicide... I mean, really, what kind of idiot would do that? I think of that one girl from many years ago.

She was from district eight.

I grab the match pack from my bag. It takes a minute, but a fire gets going. Since I am in a cave, the smoke is not going anywhere. I cook the deer, and I start to eat it... so good! I eat it quicker. I leave the cave for a second to get more firewood, when I notice a dead rabbit, another dead deer, and multiple dead animals with trident marks... the pair from four must have done this.

I do not question it, and I grab the dead animals, and I stuff them in my cave. I cook the groosling and six rabbits, and I eat them all. So good! I polish off the last of the rabbit, and I smile. I have at least fourteen dead animals in my cave, and I saw more outside anyways. Whoever left this food, I am grateful. I drink a water bottle in a matter of seconds.

It may seem like I have no self control because of this, but the cornucopia had a lot of water...

I go out of my cave, and I decide to look at everything, not just the food and water, but it will not hurt.

I have a pack of twenty water bottles.

A wire.

A length of rope.

Five oranges.

Three bananas.

Thirty apples.

A platter of sandwiches.

Fifty slices of salami.

A pear.

Six packets of dry meat.

A machete.

Twenty throwing knives.

A kukri and a dagger.

Iodine.

A crossbow, but I have no arrows.

I hear a sonar beeping, so that must mean there is a sponsor! I run out of the cave, and I look up... it for District 8. I do not think that Rachael is nearby. I look inside, and I see twenty arrows and another bottle of water. "Thank you!" I say to the sky... food, water, iodine, great weapons, a crossbow...

I am in a great position!

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8 Female**

I am in a horrid position!

I am so hungry that I eat one of my precious apples... I only have nine left. I groan in frustration. I should have gotten that pack from that stupid girl from district eleven, or I could have beaten up those traitor boys, or something!

I frown as the old villager woman walks in the door. I smile, because I realized that she is not that bad of a person. I see two younger looking ones walk in with her... but I see something in the middle... stew.

"Hello dear." the old villager says. I yawn and reply. "Hello."

"I know you are in the Hunger Games, and since you found the village, you will be getting rewards!" the old villager says- a name would actually be nice. I ask her. "You can call me Debra. That is my name."

It makes sense, Debra sounds like an old woman name, but I do not dare mention it out loud. Even though the old woman- Debra, is nice, I still worry that something else may happen. "What rewards do you mean?" I ask.

"Food." she replies. "Here is some stew. " I thank her and I eat the stew really quickly. It may be sloppy, but I am so hungry. "Now now dear, do not eat so quickly. You may spill some stew on that tribute outfit of yours."

She hands me a banana, and I eat it. It will help my bones... I think. Potassium could be really important, kids! She hands me a variety of fruits. "Do you have another bowl?" I ask, because the stew was in the other bowl.

"Yes, dear." she says.

She exits, and I look at the two young boys. "Hi Rachael!" the younger one says. "My name is Bob."

"My name is Joe." the older one says. I do not comment on how generic their names sound. "Uh, hi?" I say. I was never one for being social... random children in the middle of a death match where my death could happen any second does not change any of that.

"You are cool. Our village is pretty neat. We have snacks." It is weird that their "cool" argument involves snacks.

I just awkwardly chuckle.

I just want Debra to come back.

She thankfully does.

"What do you need this for?" she asks as I pull out my knife. "I am going to make a fruit salad."

"I will get you some blueberries and strawberries." Bob and Joe says together, and they thankfully leave.

They are weird.

I cut up the apple, and I place some bits in the bowl, with a pear, some orange slices, and a banana. After Joe and Bob come back and give me the berries, I eat the salad. Once I finish, I go outside the house for the first time since this morning. I gasp as I see a huge black shadow cast in front of the small village.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Nothing much." Debra says. "It is just a shadow."

It does look different... there is something about it I just do not like... I go and walk towards the direction of the shadow, and once I step inside, I feel like something is different. I groan and walk back out. "Isn't that something bad? It feels like it."

"I mean... you could leave." Debra says. "But you do not have that much."

She is right... I just sigh and agree to stay. What is the worst that could happen? It is just a shadow.

 **Cindra Vasquez- 16- District 5 Female**

I gasp as I wake up next to the tree and see a huge cloud of black on the ground, and it is spreading. I grab my supplies and I walk back. It stops for now. I sigh in relief, and I step into it. It is really dark- but not really. My head hurts... I get it!

This shadow will spread for the whole games and will mess with your head... I exit the shadow at once.

I grab a tuna sandwich from my bag. I smile as the fishy sandwich goes in my body. I smile as the hunger goes away. My thoughts wander off to Sailor. I stole this bag, and he must be starving by now. I push the thought away. Once I finish the sandwich, I see the boy from seven holding an axe. I scream, grab my pack, and run away. I do not want to fight right now.

I throw my knife behind me as he starts to chase me... I do not want to die! I refuse to let it happen!

He screams as the knife hits his shoulder. I briefly run past the boy from eight, and the footsteps get quieter. I will not risk stopping!

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

Kendall and I have stopped our argument. She is still very annoying, but at least it is calm. I hear a faint scream, but I guess the others did not. I am pretty sure it was Terry's voice... I cannot help him.

If he does die, only twelve will remain. Sailor is dead, and thirteen are alive. I pay attention to Othello's story, which has been pretty amusing so far. Maybe because he did not talk about honor the entire time!

I am so proud.

He is about to get to the punchline when we all scream, as does another person.

Everyone of us is covered in blood. Our shock matches the victim.

While we were laughing, the girl from District 5 ran into Othello's spear. She was running away from something. She just straight up impaled herself on his spear. With a groan, she tries to fall down but is held up by Othello's spear. He yanks it out quickly, and the girl starts to cough.

"Well..." Othello says awkwardly. "That just happened."

BANG!

She is now dead, and only twelve of us remain. Her alliance is not going to stay intact. Sad.

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6** **Male**

Elisa and I talk as we climb the mountain to the south. She has her bow strung, and it looks like she is looking for something... but what is she looking for. I just shake my head at myself for being slightly nosy.

A cannon fired half an hour ago, and she has been waiting for a second to join. So have I!

BANG!

Well... another cannon has fired.

"Who do you think it was for?" she asks quietly.

"I have no clue." I reply. I feel sad that two more people are dead. Only half of us remain. These games have been going a lot quicker than they could have. At this same time in the last games, fifteen remained, even though fourteen were left an hour later.

There are only twelve of us now! I smile that I may get to go home.

I look at Elisa... I do not want her to die... but I want to live. I hope she goes painlessly if she does die.

"Wait, stop!" she says. I do wish we would use our time more wisely, but it does not hurt. I see her pull out a camera and start talking to it. "The bloodbath has occurred, and ten of my peers are dead." she says. "Today, two more died. I do not know who. Wish me good luck Nimbia."

...what? Who is Nimbia? Why does she do this?

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

Dayta and I forage for more food, after eating five slices of salami each, we have ninety left. Speaking of a said amount of numbers left, there are only twelve left in the games. We discussed who it could have been.

I just hope it wasn't Cindra. Dayta walks over to me. "I have blackberries!" she says, smiling. I chuckle, and we have the blackberries as the anthem begins to play. We see the capitol seal, and I frown.

The first face in the sky is Sailor. He was only twelve... they haven't survived long in the revamped games either. Epsilon, Shelly, Mica, and now Sailor.

It is replaced with... Cindra. I frown as her radiant and smart looks are now neutral. She could have been useful.

Dayta shares a look with me. We are both upset by her death. We finish off the rest of the blackberries and rest.

 **There we go! Two more people are now dead... the games are truly beginning!**

 **Remaining** **Tributes**

Othello French (District 1 Male)

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Dayta Anode (District 3 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Artemis Grace (District 9 Female)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

 **I forgot to write the dead tribute notes last time, so I will do it here.**

 **Andre-** Honestly, I did not have much fun writing for him. He was kind of boring, but I am glad people took interest in him. I wanted someone to die from the mines, and Andre was the best pick. Poor Ceres. Putting up with idiots like him.

 **Hore-** She was one of the easiest, and funnest characters to write for. She was kind of stupid... ok, more than kind of. I do not know why she existed, but I realize how funny the brat trio were. If they do not win best meme for the SYOT awards in 2020 I swear to god. Jk.

 **Gordon-** Even though he was a member of the brat trio, I feel like he did not do that much. Wyatt and Hore were the primary brats, while Gordon was the secondary brat, which worked fine. Some characters need to fade in the background for others to shine, and Gordan did well.

 **Emilio-** I feel like people are shocked about this death, and I see where they are coming from. He seemed like he had winner potential, or someone that could go really far and die at the end. I agree. He was fun to write for, and I liked his little alliance with Sailor. It was nice in a strange way. I think his downfall was being kind of a common trope on FF. The reluctant career. I couldn't think of a way to fit him in, so this is where he goes!

 **Athena-** Another shocking death here! She was a decent character, and I am glad nobody hated her. lol. I feel like she could have done a lot more, and she just kind of slid into the background by the end of it. I did like her limited interactions with Othello. They made sense.

 **Mica-** Who cares.

 **Wyatt-** He was by far my favorite brat to write for. Hore was fun, but Wyatt was on another level. Hore and Gordan did not have district partners that hated them, but Cindra hated Wyatt, and I am pretty sure it boosted her popularity to being in most peoples rooting for list. But she is dead too now. RIP.

 **Holly-** I feel like she was one of the most meh tributes in these games. She had a couple of moments to shine, but she was never that much of a major presence.

 **Parsley-** I was excited when I got Parsley, because he was Basil's brother. Thank you Lilah. I also just learned their names were spices. How did I not know that before? Anyways, he was a good character, wanting revenge. I was glad to let him kill Wyatt. But that was all I had for him. RIP.

 **Milo-** Who cares.

 **Sailor-** I hope at least one person here is sad. XD. Sailor was an interesting one to me honestly. He was twelve, but he was not one of those cute little twelve year olds who just died without trying and cried the whole time. I liked the scar thing. I know people thought he could have won, and I agree, but I do not think he should've to be honest. He worked in his role, and I am sad to see him go. Kendall won. RIP

 **Cindra-** She is probably one of the most overall popular characters. In her reaping chapter, she was in everyone "Rooting For" category. She was intelligent, and I liked her alliance with Tesla and Dayta. It was nice. I feel like some will be upset with how she died, and how minor it felt. RIP

 **Only half of the tributes remain!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Thoughts on Sailor and Cindra?**

 **2\. Who do you think will win?**

 **3\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	27. Day 3- Half are dead, just 11 more

**Here we go again... only half of the original 24 are still with us in the arena! Day 3 is here... I think this one will not be the most interesting out of the first three days. I want to get this chapter out!**

 **District Rankings:**

 **12th- District 10- Hore Farland (23rd) and Gordon Fields (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre Sanchez (24th) and Mica Parker (19th)  
**

 **10th- District 5- Wyatt Laysen (18th) and Cindra Vasquez (13th)**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **Othello French (District 1 Male)**

 **Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)**

 **Dayta Anode (District 3 Female) and Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)**

 **Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)**

 **Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female) and Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)**

 **Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)**

 **Rachael Smith (District 8 Female) and Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)**

 **Artemis Grace (District 9 Female)**

 **Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)**

 **Artemis Grace- 14- District 9 Female**

I climb up the mountain opposite of where I saw that one duo hiking. After I ran away from Sigrid, with the box that I stole amazingly by the way, I started climbing up this mountain. This one is noticeably less steep than the other one. Maybe it is a mountain with less bang for the buck of climbing.

I do not have much water, only the one slightly filled up bottle I found, and that was because of the rain that was pouring yesterday. I frown, and I use the hood on my tribute costume. I am lucky the forest was decided in a year I was chosen. Every year, District 9 has always had bottle green, and it blended in with the forest pretty well.

I think of tributes costumes with unfortunate color schemes in the forest. The bad thoughts come when I think about how these people could die. But hey, contrast did not mean that much in the last games. Adrian and Cyrus did pretty well for themselves, so it will not be that bad...

At least I hope.

I think of my weapons... or the lack of weapons. My sharpened stick is now gone because of my fight with Sigrid. The minimal amount of knives I managed to get did not last that long either... I only have my bow and arrow. I scream as a tree grows out of nowhere, and I trip.

My bow falls down the edge of the mountain side... no! Why did they do that! I do not have a weapon now!

Breath Artemis, breath. It takes a moment, but I regain my composure. I look down the side that my bow fell down, and I gasp... I cannot get it back! It just will not be able to work... no! This means I have to make my own weapons... again!

I made my own choices my whole entire life... I had to do things by myself my whole entire life... at District 9, I made my own bow... so nothing is stopping me from making another... wow... maybe there is... the lack of weapons. But I cannot just go out and hope to survive. I have no doubts Sigrid wants to hunt for the eight not in their alliance now, and I feel nervous... I cannot survive 1 on 1 against Juno, Othello, or Kendall, and that is not even taking into account that the whole pack could be there.

Gah! Why must this be so frustrating!

I can just feel my blood pressure rising from the rage and frustration of it all.

I gasp when I hear the sonar of a sponsor. I laugh in glee, maybe a bit too much. There is wood and a bit of string, and a couple of other materials... I can build my own bow! Wait, there is a note here.

 _Here is your material for a bow. You need a weapon. Money is getting tight, there are too less tributes now. You are not the most popular tribute remaining. Also, why have you not gone and try to find Dakota? He was an alliance member. He is out there, and closer than you may think. ~Ceres._

I scratch my head...

Maybe I did forget about Dakota. I kind of forgot about that whole alliance anyways. After all, I was going to betray them anyways. Sad to say, but survival theory does not apply to these games. We would have gotten to the final twelve. The careers are bound to break soon, I just know it!

If I do see him, I will no doubt want to ally with him though. I could kill him and get sponsors... I know most of what I say is really selfish, but I cannot let anybody else win. I cannot let my little sister try to survive on the streets by herself.

I hike to the top of the hill and I look around. This mountain was surprisingly easy... I am so tired though! It still took effort, and without even thinking, I chug the little water I had left in my mouth. I swallow in satisfaction... I am an idiot. Now I have no water... wait!

I look to the right and in seconds I am near the water. I gulp it down like a desperate dog, but I am so tired.

After the amazing water, I stagger up to my feet.

I look of the side of the mountain as I dip an apple in the lake, and I eat it... so good.

I see a colony of houses very far back... this mountain must be taller than I thought! I did climb nonstop. The little patch of houses has to be something. Is it a village. It seems like a risk to go there, but I have taken risks my whole life. I take a bite out of my second apple and pack up.

I am going to the village.

 **Dayta Anode- 15- District 3 Female**

This morning, Tesla sent me out to forage for some more blueberries. We have been doing really good today with berries. We will have enough to live for sure, but the extra food will not hurt. I am being slightly mean here- or major- but it is good Cindra died. We would have even less food than we do now.

So selfish of me, but I need it.

I see a huge patch of blueberries. I grab a lot of them. Some look slightly different, but I grab it anyway. More fruit for us!

 **Othello French- 18- District 1 Male**

I wake up like I did yesterday. Being second while Sigrid is pacing around. Thanks to her, everything has been organized well. I laugh to myself as I stand up, going into the food section. Only twelve remain, and there is still so much of it!

I eat some of the bacon and eat a chocolate bar as Juno wakes up. I frown at her. So far, little honor has been showed by her. She is too rude for my liking, and her kills- very lame! She only killed one of the Brat Trio and the blind and deaf girl.

My thoughts drift to my own kills. I killed another member of the Brat Trio, the boy who killed Wyatt, the high scoring 12-year-old and a fan favorite in Cindra. I have the most kills at the moment with four. Maybe 3.5 because Cindra could be seen as accidental suicide. Such little honor, running into the spear.

I grab one of the knives in the weapons section of the cornucopia, and I peel off an orange. "Hand me a piece?" Juno asks as she yawns. I toss her it as she eats it. "You know. It is really nice without Kendall to be loud and noisy."

I was about to agree, but then we just hear Kendall snoring very obnoxiously.

"You just had to say that?" Sigrid says, showing irritation.

"I will cut you, six!" Juno hisses. She has been pretty tame so far in the games, but her true personality is still there. "So..." I say. "Our hunt went really well last time. We killed Cindra and that boy from four... Sailor? Kendall never shuts up about it... when should we start today?"

"In an hour." Juno says.

"But why!" I ask. Seriously, we could just kill another two people! So simple!

"Because, Kendall is not awake, and we should just relax." Sigrid says. I swear I heard Juno mutter about how leaving Kendall to possibly die is a good thing... is it bad I do agree with Juno on this one? I groan.

"I will just go scout the area. I killed two people yesterday! I am so pumped up for this!" I tell them. Sigrid did say about how that girl from district nine, and how she came in. Maybe others are more desperate, and some may be around.

"Ok." Juno says. "Come back in thirty minutes though. If Kendall does not wake up, we will kill her."

There are no objections.

I grab a little bag of fruit, and I dash off into the clearing with a belt of throwing knives, the bloody spear from yesterday, a dagger, and a great sword. I also have a light backpack with the bacon in it. I pass by some bushes with nightlock, and for fifteen minutes, no one is there.

Until I see the color for District 7. Dakota... time to die.

 **Dakota Estreem- 18- District 7 Male**

Looking around in the forest, I groan. The boy from eight threw his hatchet at my leg... I cannot believe it! This whole time, the games have been a mess for me. Holly and Milo are dead, I just seem to not be able to find Artemis, and I have a leg injury. I patch it up.

The frown on my face does not leave me quickly.

I then hear large, pounding footsteps... Othello! Crap!

I whip around and throw dirt at him. He yelps as he notices me. I do not speak. Actions speak louder than words after all, and I will prove that to this loud, proud career. It is time to win a fight and get sponsors.

Then a wave of fear hits me like a truck... what if the others are here! A moment passes, and the fear was just that- fear.

We stare at each other... I grab a heavy rock and throw it at him. He screams out as his foot was stubbed. He screams, holding his foot. I do not waste any time, and I sprint over to him with my axe. He kicks me in the jaw, and we both scream. He holds his toe.

He tackle me to the ground. Ow! I yell in pain as his punches get harder and harder. Ow! I can't just take this! I uppercut his jaw, and punch his mouth. I smirk as blood drips out, and I scream as a jolt of pain goes through my eye! He spit his damn tooth out at me!

I knee his in the gut, and he gasps. I pull his hair and bash his head into the ground three times before I find a searing pain in my leg. He stabbed me with his knife. I may die now! I should have ran. Het grabs his sword, and I kick the handle, and the sword flies away. As he gasps, I throw a knife, and it hits his shoulder. I am happy when he screams in pain. I grab an apple, and I bash his nose. I get up, but I get pushes into the tree.

I take out my smaller hatchet, and I swing at his neck. He does a matrix move, and I kick his knee before he can get up. He screams as he realizes I have the upper hand in this fight.

I swing my hatchet down at his neck, but his arm blocks it. He stabs my gut mildly with his dagger, and we separate... he needs to die, and quick! I scream loudly as the sword enter my thigh, and the blood just starts pouring out. I may bleed out. He tries to flee, but I throw another knife, and it hits his leg, and he falls down. I inch closer with my hatchet, and it swings down, hitting his foot for the first time, making multiple body parts the victims of my hatchet. He looks nervous, and I swing the hatchet down for the final time.

Except it isn't.

I step back, and he slashes my knee with the knife. Ow! I kneel down, and he feel severe pain in my foot, because another knife is in it. He grabs something from his bag, and he stuffs it down... does he want food before he dies. I gasp as I am pushed into the lake nearby, and I feel like I am about to die as Othello jumps in with his weapons. He swings that bag at me, and I feel drowsy.

I punch his nose, and he falls back. I jump on top of him, trying to drown him. I think of the Bella vs Ceres fight from the last games, but this is not a river. It is just a lake. I gasp as his dagger enters me gut again. I release him as he jumps on top of me. I just see the knife glimmer in the light.

I pull his hair, and dunk him under with me. We grapple underwater for a bit, before I grab a fish in the water and smack him hard in the face. I push the blade of my knife against his throat. He gasps in fear, but he manages to rid me of the knife. I kick him in the jaw as we both head back up for air.

I go down again to retrieve the knife, but I am stabbed in the back with the spear. I gasp.

...

because I am still alive. That hit was minor because we were underwater... yes!

I do not go for the knife anymore. As shown, it could have killed me! I grab my floating axe instead. I cannot help but think of how red and bloody the water is now! It is adding to my panic! Othello blocks me from getting up, but my hatchet in his knee, followed by dunking him helps me reach the surface.

I grab the axe as he heads up, yanking my boots off, and he tries smacking me. I head down with my axe. He screams, even though it is hard to hear, but you can tell by the bubbles slowly reaching the surface... anyways, he screams as my axe goes down, almost cracking his skull in two. I gasp as his knife hits my shoulder. I go up for air. So does Othello. We reach other sides of river and we stare at each other. He has to die! He climbs out of the river, and I swim towards him.

Oh my god...

I was narrowly missed by him... I should be dead.

He starts to run off, but I throw my final knife into his calf. He screams as my axe hits his back. Or it would have. He used a log to block the shot. I scream as the log is thrown at me, and it knocks the wind out of me.

He throws his spear, and I find it in my gut.

No...

I fall into the water and stare at the sun. Othello runs off in a panic, and I feel the world around me slip away. I will be dead in the next minute. I hear a sonar ringing as the world slips away. I open the crate. It is a major wound healer. I rub it on my gut before I black out...

I hope I wake up.

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8 Female**

I laugh wickedly as I cut an apple. I groan and hold my head, because of the throbbing headache. Debra wanted me to stay here, and I do. The house does have a casted shadow over it. I wonder about yesterday. Does this shadow grow? It was not here when I first found this village, it just came to the doorstep, and now it is casted over the village.

Debra, Bob, Joe, and some other man, about the same age as Debra, walk in my room, shaking their heads wildly.

I laugh with them.

The apple I was holding was quickly devoured... I... need... to kill it! Ha! "Hello sweetie." Debra begins. "Only twelve remain in this little game of yours. Would you like some help?" she says. I will accept it.

"Yes." I say.

"But mommy!" Bob says. "We will never leave this village! Never! **He** said we will never! We can get hurt!"

The emphasis on the word he. Who is he? I am so confused! I snap a stick. Screw nature. "We will be fine." the older man says.

We walk outside the village, and I see Bob crying. We walk outside. I look back and scream as they all twitch and explode. No! Debra... Joe... Bob... old man! I never got to even know his name! This is awful. The other villagers make me come back in as the family decomposes into the soil.

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

I eat some of the growing grapes on the vines nearby our little campout. I wait for Dayta to come back. We got sponsored a second container and some bread while Dayta was gone. I split the loaf in half as I chew.

The butter is so good!

I hear the footsteps, and I have my throwing knife aimed at them. The boy from 1 looks bloody, beaten, and terrified... of me. He screams and runs off. What happened to him. His footsteps get distant, and it is all quiet again.

Then I see Dayta, and I instantly toss her a bread half. Her smiles make me happy that we will be ok.

"I have a lot of blueberries." she says, putting some in both of our containers. We decide that will be our lunch... it is sad that blueberries become lunch, but in the arena, it is the best food ever. I take a handful and shove them into my mouth.

The sweet taste make me smile on the inside. She laughs. "So, what do we think about the remaining tributes. We need to get some data... on them!" I tell her. Her expression goes blank. She then rolls her eyes.

She scolds me for the pun.

Well deserved.

"First off, the boy from 1." I tell her. "He would have killed me if was not beaten so badly in a different fight." Her expression goes from worried to terrified in seconds. She looks at me, wide-eyed.

"He can tell the other careers about where we are camping." Crap! I totally forgot all about that.

"Well then..." I say. I guess that is not happening for them, because we have to move, and soon.

We talk about all of the careers as more blueberries end up in our mouths.

"Dakota is a threat-"

BANG!

Dayta falls to the ground lifelessly. I gasp... how?

I open her hand and see nightlock berries... she must have thought they were blueberries. Well, now I have no allies. No worries though, it will be fine. I pick up her lifeless body, and roll it away. I loot her and run away from the careers.

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6 Male**

I hold Elisa's hand as we walk along the steep part of the mountain. One wrong move, two cannons, and single digits from the rest of them. We noted the cannon firing ten minutes ago. I wonder who it was. I hope it was a career. One of them gone would really help right now.

Her hand is held tightly, and we make it up. I reluctantly let go of her hand. She is a really good person... I just want to help her with whoever this Nimbia character is! It confuses me too much! Gah!

We continue to walk as I drink a bit more water. We got sponsored two more bottles, so we will be fine for the rest of the day. Whatever is at the top better be good, or we just wasted our time. That would be annoying.

Elisa sees a camera, and her face lights up. She makes yet another video diary. Once she takes the camera and finishes, I ask her what it is all about. "Huh?" she says, her confusing beaming. "Oh, Nimbia..."

Her face darkens, and she untangles her hair and puts it in front of her face.

"Nimbia... she was my sister... she is dead. She died early in her life. I just want her to come back!" she says quickly. Not enough details... but does she need to give me them? It sounds seriously personal.

She buries her eyes into my shoulder. I would forgive anyone thinking that my shoulder had water poured on it or something.

"It is Ok." I tell her. "At least I know what is wrong. We are at the top of the mountain!"

She slowly removes her eye from my jacket. We see a whole stash of food and water. Meat, fries, fruit, water... everything! We have hit the goldmine. We chomp down on the food in a way that would make the Capitol scorn us.

The smile on her face makes it so much better. This wound is not healed... but we will get there.

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

I frown as I sharpen a stick with my knife. Artemis gave us another weapon, but more will not hurt. We are thinking Othello is dead. It has been hours, and a cannon has fired. I smile at the thought of one less threat, but we were getting along nicely.

Othello comes back out of the grass, shivering... god!

"What happening!" Juno says, angry.

"I got into a major fight with that outlier from seven." he says.

"Not the girl." I add. "Her head was smashed with my axe."

"He died!" Othello says. "I threw my spear into his gut. Five kills baby!"

The anthem plays, and we look up.

"Dakota is not dead!" he says. The girl from 3 is.

He gasps in shock.

 **Another person has passed away during these games. RIP.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Othello French (District 1 Male)

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Male)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Artemis Grace (District 9 Female)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **Fallen Tributes:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

12th- Dayta- (District 3 Female)- Accidental suicide via Nightlock

 **Tributes Notes:**

 **Dayta-** She was probably not expected to go much further than 12th place honestly. She was a tribute I liked, but she did not get that much time to shine, as Tesla and Cindra were better characters than her. Not to say she was bad, even though she was an outcast for being a nerd... in District 3. She had her moments with Tesla. I liked writing for her, and I hope I did her justice. I wanted to have someone casually die by eating Nightlock. Dayta was a good victim to it. RIP.

 **Finally 11 now!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **2\. What fight do you want to see happen soon?**

 **3\. Who do you think will win?**

 **4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	28. Day 4- Cursed

**Day 4 is here guys! Only eleven remain, and it will go down very quickly. Or not. I do not know. Just kidding, I do. You just need to read to find out. I like the direction the arena has been heading in. Over half of the arena has been inflicted with the shadow curse.**

 **Here are the tributes remaining:**

 **Othello French- District 1 Male**

 **Juno Abeck- District 2 Female**

 **Tesla Datum- District 3 Male**

 **Kendall Cutlier- District 4 Female**

 **Sigrid Alclad- District 6 Female and Wheel Jammer- District 6 Male**

 **Dakota Estreem- District 7 Male**

 **Rachael Smith- District 8 Female and Terrance Jackson- District 8 Male**

 **Artemis Grace- District 9 Female**

 **Elisa Serrah- District 11 Female**

 **District Rankings are the same, so I will not update.**

 **Artemis Grace- 14- District 9 Female**

As I walk in the direction of the village, a notch my bow and arrow. It is made just like the one from home... I like it. I only have a couple of sharpened sticks for arrows, but I need a bit more time to sharpen the arrows. These dull things will not kill anybody soon. I frown as my boot gets caught. I barely hold a scream as I see wires and gore splattered everywhere. What happened to this? Was this how that girl from District 3 died? I shake the thought off as I take a look at the village.

I see a lot of people walking around in a robotic way. These people are obviously robotic. I sigh and think about how the Capitol could have done something to real, innocent people. They may have been turned into mutts... they thought makes me feel queasy. I was about to go in when I see a goldenrod color gleam into the light. I hold my breath as the girl from 8 walks out of a house, eating an apple. I cannot help but wince at how violently she does so... what happened to her. Was it the shadow cast over the village?

Speaking of which, the headache I have right now. It throbs, but I cannot stop. I need supplies, and badly... I wish these games would have only a couple left by now. But at the same time, I am happy that is not the case. Only a makeshift bow and arrow... I would be creamed easily if this happened, so let people stay in until I get a good weapon. I think of Dakota. Where is he now? Is he about to die without my knowledge? Why should I care. Feelings will get me killed.

Anyways, back to that girl from District 8. I see her rip an orange of a tree as the other occupants of the village laugh. I frown at the lack of manners... why am I the one who cares anyways? It is not like manners are going to help you in the arena where you have to kill 23 other innocent children, so why? I shake the thought off quicker than I should for a death thought. I gasp as that girl from 8 walks up near my bush to eat some grapes off of the vines... I need to kill her. Her supplies, and these other village people... they seem like help that can guide me to victory. I cannot use my bow. I notice how she only has a knife. I jump out of the bush as she inches closer.

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8 Female**

I eat the tasty apple... I... need... more! Now! Fine then! Grapes will be ok for the moment. Not great, but fine! I pop a couple of grapes into my mouth, and I feel the great taste. I hear rustling in the bush, and I turn around with my knife. I screech as the girl from 9 jumps out at me. Ow! What the hell was that. I notice something about her though. She has no weapons. Yes!

She has her arms securely around my neck, and I gasp for air. I look back at the villagers. They are just staring at us, not doing a damn thing! Seriously. I knee her in the gut, and she coughs on to me... ew! I grab my knife and put the blade at her throat. Her screams are loud, but she puts my hand down. I throw her off of me. We get up, running circles around each other as we both likely wonder who is going to make the first move.

"Go away you fiend!" I scream to this girl.

"No!" she says. "I need your supplies! The village, I need it! It is all mine!"

I gasp at her. How rude! Why would she assume that she even deserves this village- ow! I feel a bit of blood slowly falling down my nose. I groan as the rock she threw falls onto my toe. I growl and throw dirt into her eyes. I watch her awkwardly punch the air in self defense- or something... I do not have a single clue about what she is doing now. I punch her to the ground. She kicks my gut and gets back up. I take a slash at her chest, and she jumps back and turns. I will not let her run away from a fight that she was the one to start, so I kick her harshly in the back of knee. She yelps as she falls on the ground. Before she can even get back up, I plunge the knife into her back. She does not even scream, but she gasps in shock. A little dark ring forms around the new hole in her back, and blood pours out. I rub the side of the knife against my arm as the girl starts to cough up blood. A minute later, a cannon fires.

BANG!

Only ten of us remain. After the hovercraft picks her up, the villagers start doing things again. I scream as I cackle, without a choice. It just will not stop. I killed her. Blood. The very word makes me lick my lips for more.

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

Othello and I chat more. Honestly, we have been waking up close to the same time, and I have been learning about him for a while, and why he is in the games. Believe it or not, it goes a bit deeper than just honor... wow. He told me about the boy from 7... I will miss Othello. Because I am leaving the pack today. I cannot stand being around here, doing nothing as Kendall and Juno fight all the time. When Othello left, I had to hear them complain nonstop. It seriously bothers me how long they complain about how annoying the other is. They need to take a step back and realize they are both annoying.

As we talk a bit more, Juno and Kendall wake up. Not naturally. A cannon fired... well, that was early in the morning. Kendall puts her hair behind her back. "Why can't we get the kills!" she says. Well, it is true we are not doing that well. I will do better without the careers... maybe I can ally with Wheel and Elisa... Wheel is one of the only men I do not completely hate, same with Othello... Wheel helped many of my friends with the morphling problem in District 6. I owe him one, that part of it all is clear as glass. I think of everything that has happened during my life, and a chill goes up and down my spine... err.

"I wonder who the cannon was for." Juno says, yawning. It was either the boy from 3, Wheel, Elisa, the girl from 8, the girl from 9, the boy from 7, or the boy from 8. Personally, I think it was either the boy from 3, or the boy from 7. Othello said he threw the spear into the boy from 7's gut, and the girl from 3 died yesterday, so her district partner would not be an unlikely option. I repeat that to the remaining careers... they agree. Remaining careers... thank god that Athena died four days ago... four days ago. It seems like it happened forever ago honestly... it makes me oddly sad.

"We need to spread out and hunt today. Multiple directions will help us find the fodder quicker." Juno tells us. Othello and I agree. I brace for Kendall to complain, even though it was a good idea. She will complain just because it is Juno. To my surprise, she literally does not make a sound and just yawns. Juno's eyes widen as she realizes. Maybe Kendall figured out maybe, just maybe, we do not like her all that much. Wow. What a shocker.

"I volunteer to guard again." I tell them. Since I am leaving, I will take a bunch of supplies and abandon them... I hope Juno does not rage. Her sword piercing through me... the thought is gross. "You are all better fighters than me. You can kill the other a lot better than I can." I chuckle, but not for the reason they are thinking. It is because I am weakening the pack. Not because of how good they are at killing. Sure, they are, but I will not give them the satisfaction of how good they are at murder. It is really a good thing that they have giant egos, and one stroke, they believe you in an instant... I smile at the though.

"Sure. Whatever, six." Kendall says, and they all quickly run off. I eat an apple. I hear rustling in the bushes, and I throw a hatchet perfectly into the skull of the buck coming through the bushes. I go into the cornucopia and start a warm fire to cook it. This will take enough time for them to be long gone, and it gives me a nice last meal before leaving. I eat the buck as quickly as I could, and I go into the piles to take what I want. I am sad there is no poison acid gun like there was last year. It would be really helpful to be honest, all of the acid in the final 10. I take the largest pack in the cornucopia. It is a really big bag, so I can fit many thing into it. In the first of five pockets, I take 50 water bottles and stuff it in a pack. This year supplied so many things in the cornucopia. In put a lot of throwing knives and daggers into another pockets. I put packets of Iodine in the first pocket once I find it. I take a lot of fruit and stuff it into another pocket. I take the last three packs of beef jerky and stuff it in the bag. In the fourth pocket, I take a bunch of medicine products and put them in. In the fifth pocket, every hatchet I could fit goes in... there are only three left, but still. I stuff a small axe in it, and I zip up the bag. It takes a bit to balance myself once I put the backpack on, but I stand up. I grab a huge axe and a box of fries to eat while I walk away, and I head off.

I am set. I go into the direction that none of the other three went, and I look up the steep mountain... I guess I will need to climb this. I doubt any of them will waste their time climbing up, even if it was me.

I go up very quickly. I scored an eight.

 **Dakota Estreem- 18- District 7 Male**

Am... am... am I dead? I blink repeatedly, and I gasp... I am still alive! I am not dead! I groan as I feel a lot of pain in my gut. I look down and see a bit of blood slowly falling down my outfit... ow. How did I survive? Othello threw his spear into my gut yesterday. I shake my head wildly when I see a large wood crate... it has the number 7 on it, and that means I got a sponsor. I rub the liquid on my gut again, and it feels better. I gasp as I hear a loud beeping sound, and I turn the sonar on my new sponsor off... I do not want that to be the death of me in the arena.

Slowly, I open the crate. I am surprised I did not die.

BANG!

...Well, that person did just die. I really hope it is Othello. He is the one who nearly caused my own death. My heart sinks as I realize the fear my siblings and friends could have been put through when the spear entered my gut... that worries me more than death. I do not want to be the reason that grief and pain is put upon my relatives and friends... I hope they are not mad at me for it. I go into the bloody water and wipe away all of the blood from my shirt. Hardly a reason to complain in the Hunger Games, but it is not like I like the blood.

Anyways... when I open the crate, I find a large axe and food! My slow and tired body turns into an eager and excited one, and my smile must look stupid to at least someone... I needed things like these for so long, and now I finally have them... it makes me happy. I pick up the large axe with little effort. The tree is cut in one hit. I gasp as the tree lands further back... that was a big tree. I eat a box of fries in the food packets, and I see the note from Woody.

 _Dakota, you need to keep the fighting up! Sponsors have been pouring in really quickly ever since you nearly took that career boy out! Everyone loves you when you get really tough, so you need to continue. Also, I have a bet with the other escorts. If you win, they have to buy me beer... you better win!~ Woody._

I cannot stop myself from laughing when I read the bet with the other escorts... it really sheds a bit of light on the Capitol to me... but the part in the note where it says the money has been piling in... it makes me happy. People love me, thank god for their blood lust! Wait a second, never mind. Their blood lust is the exact reason I am here in the first place, so I take that back really quickly in my head. It matter little, but it is a thing to think about.

My mind wanders off to the cannon that fired a couple of minutes ago... if it was not Othello, you could it have been? It could have been Juno, who is the biggest remaining threat to me. I would not object to her death. The boy from 3 could have been it, and I think it is the most likely possibility. He and his district partner are allied, so it would not be a huge shock that her partner dies soon after her. It could have been Kendall... I do not think it was her, even though that would be really great for my odds. It could have been Sigrid. I tense up when I think about how powerful the career pack is. If none of them died, four out of ten would be the careers. Her district partner and the girl from 11 are probably not the victims, because they are a duo. I am pretty sure they would die together, but the pair from 3 did not, so I cannot just bank on that. I think of the girl from 8. She has been off of my radar for the whole time we were in the Capitol... maybe she is a bigger threat than I thought she was. She scored an eight, and may still be hanging on. Artemis could have been the victim as well... I really hope it was not her. We can still ally... this whole thing got me no where. I pack all of my items, and I run off from where I am. I am not risking the careers coming back in vengeance of Othello.

I stop as I hear the pounding footsteps... Juno! She walks past me... thank god!

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

As the final bit of the rabbit enters my mouth, a cannon fired. I frown at their death, because of how pointless it is, but now only 10 remain... am I about to actually make it to day 5 and make it into single digits? I smile at how well of I have been. Someone has been killing a lot of animals, because I still have plenty of food left. I eat another chicken... it is so good! I feel scared though...

The gamemakers are not going to be happy that I have done nothing so far. I am shocked that I have not been flushed out yet. I am still not full from all of the food I have been eating. Basically, in District 8, we get no food at all, and we are very poor. I was eating a lot at the Capitol, but I hit the jackpot with the food. A frown appears on my face... I get all of this good food, while a lot of people in the arena must be starving! And at home, even more people have to be starving as well... now I feel bad... I should stop feeling sorry for the other people... they all need to die.

I am never getting out of here alive, am I? I do not want to hurt or kill anybody, but the other are willing to kill. The only people who I have any slight doubts about is the boy from 6 and the girl from 11, the latter more so than the former... I am just nervous.

I scream as a wolf mutt appears outside of the cave... I do not want to die! I do not wanna! I scream and slash the chest of the mutt... more meat! Yes! I hold my machete as a pack of 12 appear... I am dead, aren't I? I need to run! I climb of the cave and stop to run away. The mutts run faster! I turn around slash three of the mutts, but one of the others bites me! Ow! No! I will not die here, I just can't! I punch that one off of me as the others start to pile up.

I kill four others, and then another, but there are still four remaining! I scream as I get another bite in my arm, and I hiss towards the mutt like a crazy person. I slash two more, and then another. Just one more! I scream as it tackles me to a tree. I feel dazed as the mutt jumps on to my neck.

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

"No" I scream as the mutt jumps to Terry's neck. I impale the mutt, and I shove it down. He gasps as he sees me. "Juno..." he says. "You saved me!"

"Well of course I did!" I tell him. "I need you to survive until day 5!" I cannot believe he did not know that.

I run back to the cornucopia quickly after telling him to come tonight.

I want the blood to pour.

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- District 11 Female**

Nimbia... please come back! After I taste the good food, I get slightly desperate for her. I want her back... please come back Nimbia! I cannot help but smile as Wheel is holding me closely. He feels warm, and he is a great source of comfort. I look deeply into his eyes... they are stunning... I cannot say I have a crush on him, it is too painful. Nimbia liked a boy before she... she... passed away... oh, Nimbia, please come back!

I start to cry again, and I cannot help but smile as I am closer to Wheel... he is so nice to me. He gives me a box of fries, and I eat them quickly. They are so good... Nimbia likes fries. I see a camera... do not grab it! She will never see it. "It is good that we are doing well and have a large food supply." Wheel tells me. I see a faint blush on his cheeks as I stroke his hair... does he? No. Nimbia will- stop thinking about her, Elisa.

"Wheel..." I say to him. "I need to tell you everything about Nimbia. A couple of years ago, Nimbia and I were playing catch, with our parents outside. A man then came out of a vehicle with a knife. We locked the door and hid, but he broke the door down. Nimbia was hiding with mommy... he found their room. He stabbed mommy in the chest, and then slit Nimbia's throat... they were both dead! I then went into a trance of pain and suffering. I thought these diaries would be viewed by her, even though she will never know I did them... why am I such an idiot? I was so weak!"

I break down again.

"Really?" Wheel says. "Elisa, I am so sorry."

"You did not do it." I tell him. "Thank you. I love your company so much!"

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

Juno and I find something in common yet again. Rage. We scream as Othello gasps. There is a massive loss of supplies, and Sigrid is nowhere to be found. "She ditched us!" Juno says in a very pissed off tone. I agree with her! How dare she leave us! We did not even get to kill anyone today! I want blood!

We look at the supplies and see it. Half of our water and food is gone, so are all of the hatchets and axes. There is no medicine now. I see Othello shake his head and hear him mumble about honor. "She is so getting cut open."

We look up at the anthem, and the seal is replaced with the girl from 9. She looks down at us with anger in her eyes. It mirrors mine.

 **I have a habit of shortening the chapter towards the end. Sorry.**

 **Remaining** **Tributes**

Othello French (District 1 Male)

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **Fallen Tributes:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

12th- Dayta- (District 3 Female)- Accidental suicide via Nightlock

11th- Artemis- (District 9 Female)- Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Rachael

 **Tribute Notes:**

 **Artemis-** With her dying, we have hit the final ten in the games. Artemis herself was an interesting character, the biggest example is her killing the fat women in her reaping chapter. I like her name, and she was fun, but she had to die before the final ten. She did not have much plot due to Holly and Milo dying early, and she basically could not do much else. She had her moments, like fighting Sigrid and making her own bow. Speaking of which, some people thought she was a Mary Sue. I would not 100% agree with that, but an argument could be made. But her dying to Rachael in the village will be impactful. It made the village seem like it had more plot than just Rachael. Her death was nice to write. She was a small 14-year-old girl without a weapon facing a grown woman who scored an eight in training who had a knife and was well-fed the whole games. RIP Artemis.

 **With that, only ten remain. We are getting really close to the ending, people!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **2\. Who do you think will win?**

 **3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	29. Day 5- Rush Hour

**It is a new day, yes it is! Final 10 as the fifth day has begun. These games have been really fun to write for!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **Othello French (District 1 Male)**

 **Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)**

 **Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)**

 **Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)**

 **Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female) and Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)**

 **Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)**

 **Rachael Smith (District 8 Male) and Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)**

 **Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)**

 **District Rankings:**

 **12th- District 10- Hore Farland (23rd) and Gordan Fields (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre Sanchez (24th) and Mica Parker (19th)**

 **10th- District 5- Wyatt Laysen (18th) and Cindra Vasquez (13th)**

 **9th- District 9- Milo Miller (15th) and Artemis Grace (11th)**

 **Here we go now!**

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

At the end of the night, I run over to the cornucopia. Supplies are needed right now. I barely have any food after yesterday... I was irrational, I was just so hungry. But it is no matter now. All I need to do is take some of the career's supplies. The difficulty of said task will be high, but I feel like I can handle the matter.

My feet stop perambulating once I reach a patch of trees. I see all of the careers asleep. This is the chance I need to efficiently take some of their essential valuables! I run quickly to the cornucopia. I need those supplies.

I gasp as Juno turns around and she sees me. I am about to die, I am about to die, I am so dead! Why was I so stupid there! My grandparents will be so disappointed... wait, why is she not doing anything? Does she feel like being nice or something?

"Take this little pack of supplies." she says, throwing the pack to me. "I cannot kill you, not right now. I will kill the other careers tonight. If I kill you, the cannon will wake them up. You got lucky. Go before you die."

I nod and run off. I got so lucky... the other two careers will likely be dying tonight... yes!

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

My leg feels like it is on fire by the time I get to the cornucopia. The mutt bites from yesterday are still not completely healed, and that fact still really bothers me. I do not have any wound healers, so I just have to live with it, and that is not easy. Over the little tree patch, I see the boy from 3 running away with a bag of supplies... wow. Did he steal from the cornucopia?

No, he did not. Now I see why he did it. I see Juno guarding the place. If she would have killed him, the cannon would wake up the other careers so she could not be able to kill them... not what we would want. I lightly run over to where she is. "What do we do?" I tell her.

"We each kill them." she says. "Good thing Sigrid left, it makes this easier in the end."

"Wait." I say. "I don't want to kill anybody."

"Well, you have to just get over it. I do not want to die to anybody, now do I?" she replies. I do not want to... but deep down, I know she is right. I guess I have to destroy my morals, but I really don't want to... I need to suck it up. Nobody wins by being nice, every victor got at least one kill.

Just as the thought leaves my head, a huge clanging sound arises at the cornucopia. Aw, crap! The gamemakers want a show! Kendall and Othello wake up instantly and spots me... crap! "Kill him! What are you doing!" Kendall says. For a cold half a minute, we all just stare at each other. "I am leaving this alliance." Juno tells them.

"Be prepared to die!" Kendall screams, as they both follow her. I take out my knife and awkwardly stalk over to the cornucopia. Juno may be dead! I see a huge splat of blood, and I get scared, but I just see Kendall with a sword wound in her leg fighting Juno, Othello now gone. No cannon, so it couldn't be him. I grab a nearby throwing knife, and it sticks into Kendall's side. She was getting the upper hand, and Juno tosses me a large bag with all of her strength, and now we run away.

I see Kendall wander into the cornucopia before we are out of her sight.

 **Kendall Cutlier- 18- District 4 Female**

I threw the knife in the direction the traitor and the hippie went. It missed by a long shot due to them being pretty much out of my sight. I go back into the cornucopia with my trident. I see Othello on the ground, having a sword wound around his gut.

Ironic, seeing he killed the boy from 11 a long time ago that way. I frown at him. I could heal him. Sigrid thought she was slick, taking all of the medicine. Unlucky for her, I happened to pack some on me, because I actually have a brain when I hunt the randoms.

I cannot believe this horrible luck the pack has been getting. Emilio and Sailor were horrible, Athena died on Day 1, Sigrid left us yesterday, Juno leaves us today and Othello may die. No, he will die today. I am tired of these failures being around me.

His eyes meet mine. He has a look of desperation. Othello was slashed in the gut with a sword by Juno in the cornucopia. His clock of survival is ticking. "Kendall, please use the severe wound healer!"

"Why should I?" I tell him. "You will just hold me down like the rest of them."

"How!" he says, his voice getting weaker. "I got 4 kills!"

"So, you are a threat!" I tell him, putting my trident onto his chest. His eyes widen with fear.

"So are you." he says. "I do not want to die, Kendall. My family needs me... please."

"Nope." I tell him, pushing the trident down. He screams in the night, and I laugh. Tough luck idiot. The wound in his chest reminds me of the one I gave to Emilio in the bloodbath. I would do it again. The career pack is officially gone.

I see blood bubbling up everywhere.

BANG!

District 1 is officially eliminated.

Your next, District 2.

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- District 6** **Male**

I know this is a dream, but I do not want it to ever end. Elisa and I are having a picnic in the sun, there is a rainbow, and everything is just going right. But the cannon interrupted at the wrong time. I was about to kiss her.

Nine remain though... we are getting really close to the end! Elisa wakes up from my lap, and we look up to each other, realizing how close we are to having to be forced to face each other... I cannot kill her! I frown at the fact, and words to not need to be said between us.

I see a faint blush as she looks up to me.

Does she... no. I am a loser, no girl would like me. Not in the arena.

She screams in fear as we hear pounding footsteps. Someone caught up to us!

It is Sigrid... what will she do? Elisa hugs me tight in fear as Sigrid and I look at each other. She didn't expect people to be up the mountain, I bet. The awkward stare between us goes on for a while... who will make the first move? You get hated by your own District if you kill your partner before the final two.

She lowers the large axe. "Hey Wheel." she says without much expression.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I left the careers. I could ally with you guys, I guess." she looks awkward.

"Sure." I say. "Do not kill Elisa though."

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

Terry and have found another cave. We have a lot of supplies. I frown about how quickly the day went. It was mostly just running. It feels too quick... like they are trying to speed the games up. Whatever.

I know the cannon was for Othello, and I bet the boy from 7 is happy about that.

The anthem plays, and it shows I was right.

 **This chapter was rushed, I know, and it was for a reason. This one does not matter compared to everything else in the story, even if Othello died this chapter. I just showed the important parts, no need to see Rachael continuing to go insane, Dakota doing nothing, and Sigrid and Elisa were literally shown with Wheel.**

 **Remaining** **Tributes**

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **Fallen Tributes:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

12th- Dayta- (District 3 Female)- Accidental suicide via Nightlock

11th- Artemis- (District 9 Female)- Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Rachael

10th- Othello- (District 1 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword by Juno, and finished off with a trident to the chest, by Kendall

 **Tribute Notes:**

 **Othello-** About time someone with a purpose died this time. xD. Othello himself was kind of a generic tribute from 1, but he had difference to set him apart. His honor made every mad for some reason. Smh guys, so rude. Anyways, he contributed a lot more than Fireopal did last time honestly, even with 10th and not 5th. I wanted someone to die during the Juno betraying the careers scene. He was just expendable.

 **The final nine has arrived.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will die next?**

 **2\. Who do you think will win?**

 **3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	30. Day 6- Curse Completed

**Here we go... I say that a lot, do I not? Only nine remain, and we are seriously close to the end of it all!**

 **The tributes that remain before we start:**

 **Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)**

 **Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)**

 **Kendall Cutlier (District 4 Female)**

 **Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female) and Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)**

 **Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)**

 **Rachael Smith (District 8 Female) and Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)**

 **Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)**

 **District Placements:**

 **12th- District 10- Hore Farland (23rd) and Gordan Fields (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre Sanchez (24th) and Mica Parker (19th)**

 **10th- District 5- Wyatt Laysen (18th) and Cindra Vasquez (13th)**

 **9th- District 9- Milo Miller (15th) and Artemis (11th)**

 **8th- District 1- Athena Illedisent (20th) and Othello French (10th)**

 **Here we go!**

 **Rachael Smith- 18- District 8 Female**

I watch with the other villagers as the arena forecast is shown to us. Only nine of us remain... I want more blood! I lick the blood off of my knife for a taste, but it is dried, which is unfortunate. The forecast is showing that the shadow Debra warned me about has almost fully covered to entire arena.

I wonder what will happen, but it is no worry. Everyone else screams as it starts to rain, and multiple other people explode. The remainder of us lick the blood and eat their guts. I smile. Blood tastes so good!

I just need to kill another gross tribute.

Get rid of them Rachael.

The boy from 1 died yesterday. I would make a certain body part a hot dog from him... blood!

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

Elisa starts to cry as the shadow covers our area more and more. Our heads begin to throb.

"This shadow is dangerous." Wheel says. "We need to leave the mountain and find safe ground."

"We do." I say. "How do we get down quickly? We cannot just go down a mountain quickly."

"We will have to find a way." Wheel tells me. "We just have to run." We do run. Not for the reason he thinks though. A pack of cat mutts start to run at us, and we all scream and run down the area to find a safe place... we do not want to die so young!

It feels like it went to quick when we got down.

We run over so the shadow is out of our range... it is about to cover the whole arena!

"I will scout out the area!" Wheel tells us, and he walks off.

"So brave." she says quietly. Honestly, I think that Elisa has a bit of a crush on Wheel. I will not press for more details. I picked up on the fact... I think of home... I need to kill them to go back. Not now, just wait Sigrid.

 **Dakota Estreem- 18- District 7 Male**

I walk up the mountain that is not steep. My head is pounding from the shadow, which has been rapidly covering the arena. My head hurts so much... but I cannot turn back. Not now, because of Tesla being on the mountain.

He is building something.

This shadow hurts!

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

We are out of the shadow, but the shadow is on our tail.

It is so weird what is happening, but I never went in the shadow... I was avoiding it the whole games, but it appears the shadow has some kind of twist. Terry and I continue to walk where we are. "We are now in the final nine." I tell him. "The games are about to end now."

We stop at a lake. He is just a meat shield for me basically. I see a bit of blood staining the lake, and I frown. I wonder what happened here. I hear a yell of pain, and I turn around to see... Kendall!

I see blood leaking out of her shoulder. Terry stabbed her with a knife. I scream as she stabs him in the gut with a spear, and he falls to the ground, bloody and dying. He was going to be an easy ticket to victory... it got cut short!

We glare at each other in pure hatred. She is going to die. "Sorry sweetie. You and hippie are both going, and I will be the only career in the final seven!"

I take a knife out of my pocket and throw it with a bunch of force, hitting her knee. "Ow!" she says. "You are so dead!"

No, I will not be, but she does not know that part of it. She runs over to me, but I trip her and I try to slash her back with my sword. She scoots up and the sword hits her leg instead. She screams, and I gasp as she kicks my sword away from me, landing next to Terry's dying corpse.

In my state of shock, Kendall drags me into the water and I gasp... District 4. Her domain. Water! I take the knife from my boot, and I try to slash her throat. She gracefully swims back. I gasp as she pulls out a crossbow, and she takes aim. I duck and the arrow goes flying over my head.

I would have died.

Kendall rushes towards me with her trident, but I jump on to her to force her to drown. She slashes my gut slightly with a knife. It hurts so much... she splashes water into my eyes, some of it hitting the soil, making the ground very muddy. I scream as her trident goes into my foot, and I rip it out and throw it to the bottom of the lake.

She screams, going down and trying to get her trident. I go up for air, and then I go back down to jump on Kendall and drown her. I gasp as her aims her crossbow and fires... it just goes very slowly towards me. I snap the arrow.

She jumps up and uppercuts me, and I see she got the trident. We head up for air, and I swim the to edge. She throws her trident, and it flies past me. I need my sword! I take the spear she left on shore, but she swims quickly towards me.

The water dripping from us makes the ground even more muddy... even more so when I pour a cold water bottle onto her head, and she screams from how cold it is. I spear her knee with the spear, but it is not the best weapon.

Why has Terry's cannon not fired yet? My boot gets stuck in the mud for a second, and it starts to rain. Oh great! A heavy storm without lightning comes next. I hear a beeping sound for a second, but we do not see anything, so we continue to fight.

Our weapons clash, but I drop the spear and tackle to the ground, leaving her without a weapon. I wipe the hair from over my eyes away, as it bothers me more and more.

I punch her repeatedly in the face, breaking her nose and bruising her. She screams and pulls my hair, throwing me into a tree. The rain gets unbearably loud and the water is pouring! I groan from the pain, and she throws a knife, and I slump down, avoiding it.

She runs towards me, and I slam her into the tree as she gets to me. I hold the knife against her throat, but she kicks my shin. I grab a rock and slam it into her knee, and her screams are loud.

I slam it repeatedly into her knee, and we both kneel down to each other's level. We glare at each other in howling hate.

Our screams are loud as a bird mutt appears.

I hit it down instantly with my knife as Kendall finally takes advantage.

She shoves me into the frozen lake... it is so much colder! I see Terry rubbing something on his gut as I start to drown in the lake. I need to get back up! I will not be a career who died because they fell in a lake!

Kendall throws her spear, and that is the last moment of my life. It has to be...

But it is not.

I am alive.

I am not dead.

It missed.

That is all the time I need to get to shore. I am freezing... so cold! I gasp as her trident hits my leg, and I fall just before the lake...

I am done.

"So, you are a failure." she says. "Time to die!"

I scream, waiting for my blood to splat. But it is not my own blood. It is Kendall's. I gasp as I see Terry go against his code, and he slashed Kendall upside the torso with my sword. She screams as blood pours out. She falls in the mud and starts to sink.

"Please, Ju-NO!" she says before my knife hits her heart.

BANG!

I see the shadow finally cover the arena as the anthem plays, and Kendall is in the sky.

All I see the is the shadow become very dark before a terrifying scream, almost like a demon, is here.

Oh shit.

 **Kendall is finally dead, and the shadow curse has finally finished covering the arena! What will happen because of this? I am sorry for the last two chapters being short, but meh. The next chapter will hit 10,000 words.**

 **Remaining** **Tributes**

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

Tesla Datum (District 3 Male)

Sigrid Alclad (District 6 Female)

Wheel Jammer (District 6 Male)

Dakota Estreem (District 7 Male)

Rachael Smith (District 8 Female)

Terrance Jackson (District 8 Male)

Elisa Serrah (District 11 Female)

 **Fallen Tributes:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

12th- Dayta- (District 3 Female)- Accidental suicide via Nightlock

11th- Artemis- (District 9 Female)- Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Rachael

10th- Othello- (District 1 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword by Juno, and finished off with a trident to the chest, by Kendall

9th- Kendall- (District 4 Female)- Stabbed in the heart with a knife, by Juno

 **Tribute Notes:**

 **Kendall-** Team Shadow... I am so sorry for messing her up so badly... xD. She was too much of a brat. I cannot make a proper tribute note right now. I still liked her. RIP.

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think will happen with the shadow curse next chapter?**

 **2\. Order of deaths prediction?**

 **3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**


	31. Day 7- Finale

**This is the last day of the games! Final 8 though... I know it may be weird, but I hope it makes sense. The shadow curse has final been released... Evil Spirits! I think that is fun. xD. I put a lot of consideration into the winner, and I nearly changed it at one point, but I hope the winner makes sense.**

 **The new odds:**

 **Juno Abeck- 2-1 odds.**

 **Tesla Datum- 30-1 odds.**

 **Sigrid Alclad- 5-1 odds.**

 **Wheel Jammer- 21-1 odds.**

 **Dakota Estreem- 6-1 odds.**

 **Rachael Smith- 50-1 odds.**

 **Terrance Jackson- 4-1 odds.**

 **Elisa Serrah- 26-1 odds.**

 **Weird, huh? Some odds are high like Juno, Terry, and Sigrid, and some are low like Rachael. But odds may not matter in the end of it all.**

 **The finale... I am glad to get it over with. I feel like this story was bad, and I want to redeem myself on the third story!**

 **That is right. There is in fact, a third story! I will post the start of story 3 after this most likely, so look out for that!**

 **Also, I wanted to talk about the SYOT awards of last year. These were about last story, so if you did not read that, I guess it does not matter to you. xD. Anyways, Epsilon Hopperson was nominated for best bloodbath tribute and Jessamyn Protel was nominated for best meme because she screamed a lot. Thank you to whoever nominated them. I will cry if the brat pack is not best meme.**

 **This is the last time I will show the remaining tributes. Because it will end today.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

 **Juno Abeck- 18- 11- 2-1- (District 2 Female)**

 **Tesla Datum- 15- 5- 30-1- (District 3 Male)**

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- 8- 5-1- (District 6 Female)**

 **Wheel Jammer- 16- 6- 21-1- (District 6 Male)**

 **Dakota Estreem- 18- 7- 6-1- (District 7 Male)**

 **Rachael Smith- 18- 8- 50-1- (District 8 Female)**

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- 4- 5-1- (District 8 Male)**

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- 6- 26-1- (District 11 Female)**

 **This will be the district ranking before I will show the final rankings at the end of the chapter.**

 **12th- District 10- Hore Farland (23rd) and Gordan Fields (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre Sanchez (24th) and Mica Parker (19th)**

 **10th- District 5- Wyatt Laysen (18th) and Cindra Vasquez (13th)**

 **9th- District 9- Milo Miller (15th) and Artemis Grace (11th)**

 **8th- District 1- Athena Illedisent (20th) and Othello French (10th)**

 **7th- District 4- Sailor Moon (14th) and Kendall Cutlier (9th)**

 **There we go... now it is time for the final we have all been waiting for!**

 **Tesla Datum- 15- District 3 Male**

My ears may actually start to bleed from the loud screech the noise makes. I look at the cornucopia and see it shape into a horrible demon mutt! Oh crap! It roars for a solid five minutes as I notice I am not alone on this mountain.

The boy from 7 is here as well. I fought him off in the bloodbath, and he may be looking for blood, not even concerned of the demon mutt... even I cannot contain my scream when the demon mutt rushes by the mountain to terrorize the field.

He noticed me a long time ago, but the cannon that confirmed that Kendall died and the demon mutt may have distracted him... either way, this is going to be a tough fight... the demon will haunt my dreams if I win the games.

Maybe it is better if I do not... no! Do not think of that, Tesla! "So." the boy from 7 says. "We have to fight eventually. You might as well die now... just a tree, Kota, just a tree..." he tells himself.

Seems as if he does not want to kill... time to exploit!

You need to win Tesla, you cannot just lose!

As he opens his mouth to talk some more, I jump off the ledge I was on, and I tackle him to the ground, my knee crushing his gut... well, not crushed, but it knocks the wind out of him. I bring my knife down towards his neck, but his struggles makes it hit his shoulder.

Well, that is not good. I might have angered him. I gasp as he knees my gut, and he throws me into the side of the mountain, bringing tons of pain into my side. I gasp for air as he grabs his hatchet. He takes a huge risk and throws the hatchet at me.

I scream as the blade in lodged into my chest... I feel the world slip away. I hear the loud scream again, and I see the demon mutt strike the boy from 7 in the back. He screams as I rip the hatchet out of my chest.

BANG!

I scream as I feel my limbs get ripped apart, and all I hear is the anthem, which is showing the boy from 7 in the sky right now.

BANG!

 **Terrance Jackson- 16- District 8 Male**

Juno and I both scream as the loud roar of the demon just went past us. The rain is still pouring.

BANG!

The anthem quickly plays as Dakota's face is in the sky.

BANG!

Again, the anthem plays. Two cannons fired, and now it is Tesla in the sky looking down at us. We saw the cornucopia turn into a bloodthirsty demon, and it will scar me for as long as I live... the noises. I see the hovercraft go to where we saw the demon.

It kills Dakota and Tesla, probably tortured their poor souls... I am scared of dying to the demon. I wonder why it is even in the games. It just seems really unrealistic and a bit crazy for the games, but I should not be to surprised.

Juno and I glance at each other as we see the demon go straight to another tribute.

 **Elisa Serrah- 16- District 11 Female**

"Sigrid!" I scream. "Sigrid, where are you!"

"I guess we are all now separated..." Wheel says, a frown appearing on his face. We somehow lost Sigrid before the finale.

BANG!

BANG!

The boy from 7 and the boy from 3 were in the sky.

Ever since we got down, we have been heading to a certain area in the forest. We have seen it for a while. The rain is pounding on our heads, and it bothers me more and more as time goes on.

Stop thinking about Nimbia.

Stop it.

I push Nimbia out of my mind as we see a colony of houses. There is gore everywhere, but we continue to walk. I am a bit nervous something bad is about to jump out. I need to learn how to be more brave.

We scream as the rain is now being very painful, and it is hard to see. The demon's loud scream's are now with us as we see the the girl from district 8... holy crap, what happened to her?

I gasp as I see her snarling like a mutt. All of us scream as the demon crushed a house, and the debris is flying everywhere around us. I aim an arrow at the girl. I hit her shoulder, and she roars very loudly.

I am trying to put out details, but between the screech, the crazy girl, and the hurricane going on right now, it is hard to remember anything! I scream as ice is pounding on our skin. I put the hood on my jacket, and the hail is intense.

"Blood!" she screams. "I need your blood!"

"You will not lay a hand on Elisa!" Wheel screams at this weird girl. I blush at how much he cares, but no one will see it over the rain and hail. I notch another arrow, and it hits her knee...

I just made her furious.

I scream as she slams me into the tree.

The pain in my body will not leave...

I cry out as she is about to stab me with the knife and end my life, but it does not happen.

Wheel yanks the girl from 8, and slams her down. My arm hurts so bad!

I gasp as they fight on the ground, and I cannot move. He repeatedly punches her in rage... for me. He really does care about me. It makes my heart flutter, but I cannot just sit here and daydream. I need to help Wheel!

I get up and notch as arrow. My shoulder bugs me, and it helps me miss her. The rain and hail are making it impossible to see by now, and lightning is here. If these games go on another day, it will be a swamp, and not a forest.

The force I put on myself to even get up is astoundingly sad. I grab my large knife and I run over to the girl from 8 with a soggy loaf of bread. I slash her wrist with the knife, and Wheel slashes her elbow. She screams as I notice she is only now taking wounds.

She swings her knife around. I scream as it hits my gut. The demon is now starting to get closer, and I all of the weather is bringing down a huge beacon of light. I cannot even see anything! Will I die not knowing what is going on?

I do see something horrific.

Wheel and I both scream as she grabs him in a headlock, and she presses the blade against his throat, and she slashes it. I scream as blood pours out of him, and he is dead! No! I loved him! Now he is about to die. I get my final arrow and aim it towards the girl from 8.

BANG!

I hear the anthem, and even through all of the weather, I can see Wheel is the sky.

BANG!

Her cannon fired instantly. The point of the arrow went through her throat, and she died instantly. I see all of the blood, and I pick up the remaining arrows and I run away, crying. Nimbia, mommy, not him too...

 **Sigrid Alclad- 18- District 6 Female**

It has been thirty minutes since I saw Wheel and the girl 8 in the sky. I am shocked that it was not Elisa who died. Once I saw Wheel, and heard a second cannon, I thought it was her. I am honestly... scared.

I am not supposed to be. Ever since I was almost raped, I have been a stone cold person. No emotion. None of that. I am supposed to be strong, but it gets harder. I almost cried when I saw Othello and Wheel in the sky.

They are actually good men. It is the final four. I only have the weak boy from 8, who is the weakest left, Elisa, who must have some emotional damage, and the biggest threat in the games... Juno. She is the one I expect to face in the finale.

I grip a pack of nightlock I was sponsored. I can kill the others with this deadly berry. I hold I scream in my throat when I hear a loud sound. I run into the cave as it gets louder... the crying sound came from the cave! What is it?

Oh, it is just Elisa. Maybe not just Elisa, but she does not look like a threat anymore. She has a half filled supply bag, and she is crying loudly, with a stab wound in her gut... she is still upset about Wheel dying a half hour ago. I nod to my axe. I can just kill her.

But I do not want to just end it like that.

"Elisa..." I mumble. She squeaks and more tears leak out of her eyes... do I remind her of Wheel, because we are from the same district? She holds her gut, and she looks at me with fear.

"Elisa, it is the finale. Only four of us remain. We have to fight now." I tell her. She looks up at me in fear, and I sigh... just yesterday, she was laughing and having a good time, and now it looks like she wants to die.

"Sigrid, I want to die now... but I do not want it to be painful." she tells me.

"So, that is it?" I tell her. "Are you not even going to try and fight me?"

"That is all I have." she says, crying. "Wheel is all I had. My sister died, my mother died, I just want to see them again... he is dead now too!"

Her sobs get louder, and I remember the packet of nightlock I got.

"Here." I tell her.

"What is this?" she asks.

"Nightlock. It kills you instantly without any pain." I tell her. I hand her the packet.

"Wait, what?" she asks.

"You can end the pain right now. Terry can beat you, Juno can beat you, I can beat you. You said you want to go without any pain. This is your ticket to that route... do you want to take it or not?" I tell her.

"I... I... give me it!" she says, opening the packet. "Thank you Juno. I can finally see them again! Nimbia, mom, Wheel!"

Her smile is bright, and she runs over to hug me. I cannot help but hug her back, as I made her feel happy again in her last moments on Earth it feels strangely nice, being the reason for someone else being happy.

She puts the berries in her hands as I walk away, after she gave me her remaining items.

I hold her bow.

BANG!

I see Elisa's death portrait in the sky, and I look at her and frown. From what I got of her, she was a very shy girl. Final three now... I scream as the demon chases me around the area... I cannot just die here! It makes little sense...

I am being led to Juno.

 **Juno Abeck- 18- District 2 Female**

Terry and I freeze up as another cannon fires. My plan worked perfectly. We see the weak girl from 11, before it all goes slightly less quiet, because of the pounding rain. My hood only blocks so much, and I groan.

I freeze up when we hear the demon screech.

We see Sigrid running towards us, and I get my sword. The demon is following her. I scream as she shoves Terry and I to the side. He screams when the demon mutt impales him through the gut with one of its arms.

Sigrid and I scream as she throws a knife into the eye of the demon. I cannot help but almost cry at the soon to be dead Terry.

The demon has a horrible screech... my ears hurt!

She throws a knife at me, but I duck, and it hits the demon's leg.

The roar is horrible, and I throw mud at Sigrid. She screams as she cannot see. Time to finish this once and for all! I slash my sword at her gut, but she jumps back and cannot be hit. I yell at her as I jump up... that arm would have impaled me.

Terry and I make eye contact. I can see exactly what he says. _Throw the knife, and finish me off, so you can get an extra kill, and put me out of my misery._ I throw the knife at his chest, and like Mica, it perfectly hits.

BANG!

The anthem plays, but I can barely hear it when my sword clashes with Sigrid and her axe.

The demon throws another arm as Sigrid throws a hatchet right into the temple. I see a 10 minute timer, showing how long it will take before the demon will react again... we are safe from the demon for now, but we have each other to kill.

I throw a knife, going past her. She laughs and runs towards me. I scream as she swings her axe down on my shoulder. I take another slash at her throat with my dagger, but she dodges. I feel a lot of pain as she punches my gut and throws me down. I kick her hands, and throw her down on the mud with me.

We roll around in the mud, and I take a knife from my boot, and I put it down, narrowly missing her forehead, which would have won me the games I trained so long for. I put the blade to her throat. I try to swipe to the right, but she smacks my hand, and the knife goes and flies away.

She wraps her arms around my neck, and rolls over, picking up the fallen knife. I scream and block her shot with my arm, and the blood is pouring. The rainwater washes it away quickly. I block two more shots with my arms.

It hurts so bad!

She stumbles up and grabs her axe. She prepares to swing it down, but I punch her in the face, ruining her shot that would have ended me. I punch her twice more, before she ducks and takes me down. I grab a stick and stab her eye with it.

She screams as blood pours from her eye, and I slap her in the face, and I shove her further in the mud. I quickly grab my sword. It only hits her thigh, but her screams are still very loud.

Almost like music to my ears...

"You have to die." I tell her. "I will be the first career to win in the Revamped Hunger Games. Just accept your fate."

"NO!" she booms, startling me.

She runs towards me, and I throw her into a puddle. She coughs up blood, and I bring the sword down on her arm.

We scream as the demon comes back to life. The roar is horrible!

I gasp as my sword is not in my arms anymore.

Sigrid grabs a bow and aims it at me. I run towards her as she misses, taking the bow and arrow, and right after she grabs her axe. I shoot her with her own bow as she throws the axe. I scream as the axe completely chops my arm off, but her own bow hit her in the heart.

BANG!

Sigrid is dead, but I may be so... soon...

Please help me! My arm is gone!

 **There we go! Juno is the grand winner! I am so happy that the finale is done! It has been a quick paced update pace at the start, then nothing for a year, and now a completed story! I am so happy it is over with.**

 **Remaining** **Tributes**

Juno Abeck (District 2 Female)

 **Fallen Tributes:**

24th- Andre- (District 12 Male)- Mine exploded

23rd- Hore- (District 10 Female)- Sword skewered into back, by Othello

22nd- Gordan- (District 10 Male)- Stabbed in the chest with a knife repeatedly, by Juno

21st- Emilio- (District 2 Male)- Trident thrust into chest, by Kendall

20th- Athena- (District 1 Female)- Throat slashed with a katana, by Juno

19th- Mica- (District 12 Female)- Knife thrown into neck, by Juno

18th- Wyatt- (District 5 Male)- Speared repeatedly in the neck with a spear, by Parsley

17th- Holly- (District 7 Female)- Head smashed with an axe, by Sigrid

16th- Parsley- (District 11 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword, by Othello

15th- Milo- (District 9 Male)- Knife thrown into back, by Kendall

14th- Sailor- (District 4 Male)- Spear thrown into chest, by Othello

13th- Cindra- (District 5 Female)- Impaled herself on Othello's spear, and bled out

12th- Dayta- (District 3 Female)- Accidental suicide via Nightlock

11th- Artemis- (District 9 Female)- Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Rachael

10th- Othello- (District 1 Male)- Stomach slashed with a sword by Juno, and finished off with a trident to the chest, by Kendall

9th- Kendall- (District 4 Female)- Stabbed in the heart with a knife, by Juno

8th- Dakota- (District 7 Male)- Stabbed in the back with a demon mutt arm

7th- Tesla- (District 3 Male)- Limbs ripped apart by a demon mutt

6th- Wheel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a knife, by Rachael

5th- Rachael- (District 8 Female)- Shot in the neck with an arrow, by Elisa

4th- Elisa- (District 11 Female)- Suicide via Nightlock

3rd- Terrance- (District 8 Male)- Impaled with a demon mutt arm, and finished off by Juno

2nd- Sigrid- (District 6 Female)- Shot in the heart with an arrow, by Juno

1st- Juno- (District 2 Female)- Winner

 **Tribute Notes:**

 **Dakota-** I feel like for someone who got to the final chapter, he could have done more, but he fell into the same place that Fireopal did in the last games. He was not a serial killer or major plot driver, but he effected the story in a subtle way. He was a great neutral presence that could always bring a good fight to whoever he came across, like Athena in the bloodbath and Othello in their fight, and Tesla before he died. Overall, I loved him. RIP Anna Banana by the way everyone, she is dead from fan fiction.

 **Tesla-** Also like Dakota, I feel like he could have done more. I liked his submission. It was going to be a bit more difficult for him to win, because call me calamity submitted Ceres, who won last time. Not that it matters, but still. Tesla had a good alliance with Cindra and Dayta, but it ended up not mattering in the end, as they both died early from silly mistakes. Ironic now that I think about it, it is a laugh out loud moment. RIP.

 **Wheel-** He is one of my favorite tributes in this one. He was a constant presence in the games, and I feel like he served his role well. District 6 is probably one of my favorite district to be honest in these games, and multiple people agree. His slight romance with Elisa... I feel like I am the only one who liked it. RIP.

 **Rachael-** Honestly, I am surprised that I let her get this far. She was not that much of an interesting character, but I still loved her role in this story. She was going to die early, but then I gave her the creepy village, which I am pretty sure was a fun story? I do not know what you all think, because most people did not review as the time the chapter was posted. The breaking point was killing Artemis in a fun, simple kill. RIP.

 **Elisa-** I swear I triggered someone by making her commit suicide in the final four, but I feel like it worked in a way. She lost her best friend and then killed a person... not most people will just shrug it off, believe it or not. RIP.

 **Terry-** I am really disappointing in myself for how I used him. RIP.

 **Sigrid-** She was one of my favorite character, hands down! I loved using her, and she worked well in the careers. I liked how she developed a kind of friendship with both Othello and Wheel, not becoming too much of a guy hater. She worked well as a final battle for Juno. RIP.

 **Juno-** I chose this career for a reason. The first reason was because of the submitter. I feel like Lilah deserved for one of her tributes to win my games, and I love Juno, so it worked. The second reason was because I wanted a career to win. Most SYOT's make them lose, but I am happy she got to win. The final reason is because I want to set a strong presence for the winners, and Juno is a good pick.

 **There we have it! I think Juno is a good winner, even if most people would probably disagree. xD.**

 **I will be posted The Third Revamped Hunger Games soon after this one.**

 **District Rankings:**

 **12th- District 10- Hore Farland (23rd) and Gordan Fields (22nd)**

 **11th- District 12- Andre Sanchez (24th) and Mica Parker (19th)**

 **10th- District 5- Wyatt Laysen (18th) and Cindra Vasquez (13th)**

 **9th- District 9- Milo Miller (15th) and Artemis Grace (11th)**

 **8th- District 1- Athena Illedisent (20th) and Othello French (10th)**

 **7th- District 4- Sailor Moon (14th) and Kendall Cutlier (9th)**

 **6th- District 7- Holly Brown (17th) and Dakota Estreem (8th)**

 **5th- District 3- Dayta Anode (12th) and Tesla Datum (7th)**

 **4th- District 11- Parsley Augustus (16th) and Elisa Serrah (4th)**

 **3rd- District 8- Rachael Smith (5th) and Terrance Jackson (3rd)**

 **2nd- District 6- Wheel Jammer (6th) and Sigrid Alclad (2nd)**

 **1st- District 2- Emilio Succor (21st) and Juno Abeck (1st)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Are you happy with the winner?**

 **2\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	32. Epilogue

**Here is what happened to Juno after she won the games!**

I gasp in shock when I wake up... I won! I actually won without too much trouble! I think of my seven kills. I killed Gordan, Athena, and Mica in the bloodbath, Othello on Day 5, Kendall on Day 6, and Terry... and Sigrid. That is double what Ceres got last time!

Wait... my arm fell of last time during the finale. I look over and...

Oh god... no... say this is a joke... please no!

I actually scream when I see my arm is gone and replaced with a robotic one... I lost my arm! This is going to be so hard to learn how to do all of these normal things again! No... I lost an important part of my body...

My eyes narrow as I see Ceres walking into my room, her wavy blonde hair kind of out of place.

"Hey." she says. "I heard you scream. I knew it was the arm."

She sit down as I sit up. "You were lucky." I tell her. "No body parts fell off for you. You just got your cuts removed, and your arena was tame... just a meadow! It makes me mad no good reason."

She frowns as I say that. "I guess. But Lucy... ugh, she said we have to meet her in a room in the Capitol." she does not know what it is, and it makes me nervous. We walk down the hallway of the place we are supposed to go.

"Oh, and here is your pill." She hands me a pill and I pop it in my mouth. Very slow aging... I love it!

We head into the room, and I see that Lucy has dyed her hair purple since we last have seen each other. "Hello Ceres, and Juno. You two are such great winners so far. I am happy to have you guys! I made a room for you guys, and it will be a tradition! You each have to walk in a long hallway full of 23 beds, and the beds will have the 23 tributes who died in your games, how their body was when they died."

That is sick!

"Wait, haven't the bodies for the 23 dead in my games decomposed yet?" Ceres asks.

"Capitol Technology."

We are thrown down into a creepy room. Ceres gasps and I see a tear in her eye. The memories must be painful to her. I only slightly connected to Terry. We see the first bed. I just see a pile of gore for Andre, and Ceres sees Epsilon with an axe wound in her hip.

We move on to bed two, and I see Hore with a stab mark in her back by Othello. Ceres sees Shelly with a twisted neck, but that is it. She got a pretty peaceful death honestly, compared to everyone else.

In bed 3, I see Gordan, my first kill, with multiple stab marks in his chest. Ceres see... the girl from 8 from last year... who was she again? Anyways, she has two holes in her stomach, arrow marks.

The fourth bed shows Emilio, and he has a trident mark in his chest. Kendall did this, and I frown. Ceres looks at Daniel, and his throat is completely cut open.

This continues until the final kill of each games... Sigrid and Corbel.

 **This is just a short little chapter because why not?**


End file.
